Sonic Equilibrium Part 1
by niNushiD
Summary: After a year of self-declared vacations, deserved after such adventures, Sonic and Tails returned home. It seems Dr. Eggman did not transfer his previous defeat. There they received a letter from Amy that she was in Central City. Are their worlds again united? The guys decided to go to her, since they had not seen each other for a long rhaps a new adventure will start there?
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Sonic's Monologue:

"The passage of time presented for us various adventures and trials in which we are forced to swim, because no one is immune from its effects. We can only guess about what next day can prepare for us. We definitely don't forget to look back to a memorable and cherished past. And if we have lost the way or it led us to the wrong path, we ask forgiveness if we made mistake with this, as well as support. We ourselves do not regret about the done path, because this is what united all us. I can understand if you will not take my step and go away from me, but in response I only ask will not to cut off bonds with me. Remember, for which we all started it. And if you will stay with me until the end, I will appreciate it and will not let you. Going forward to meet the new challenges. It's an adventure, isn't it?"

During this time, Sonic and Tails have come to one already familiar city, who met them by a whiff of wind.


	2. Chapter 1: A good day

A clear day in Central City. The lesson began in one of the schools. But this time the young mobians sat at the desks in the classroom.

"Good morning, class!" the teacher greeted him. It is worth noting that she was confident, despite the fact that this is her first teaching experience unlike her students. "I have great news for you! Franny will study with you now!"

"Hello everyone!" a small grayish hedgehog introduced shyly, standing beside her, "I am glad to get acquainted!"

"Sit down for a free desk," the teacher pointed out. "So, we proceed to the beginning of lesson..."

Franny had time to sit down as the hand reached out to her side.

"Let's be friends?" girlish voice asked her, whose mistress was sitting at the desk next desks, "My name is Cream!"

Franny was frightened of such pressure, but then she exhaled.

"Of course. I'm Franny!" She answered.

* * *

Soon all the lessons for this day were finished.

"It was fun!" Cream exulted, walking along the corridor with her new friend, "We've learned so much new things!"

"Wow! You are so free to communicate with teachers," Franny said.

"They are very kind and sensitive," answered Cream, "Soon, you will be lost constrain, too. Where are you from? This is a pretty serious decision to move here."

"It's all right. My parents knit jewelry and want to try this case here. This city is so big!" Franny said, "It's not like my quiet village absolutely."

Suddenly, something clicked in Cream's head, then she took Franny's arm sharply.

"Oh, I had an idea! I can show you the city!" said Cream, pulling Frannie's perplexed into the street, "And just today the wonderful weather!"

Then their way passed through the school park.

"...I like to walk with my friends," Cream continued.

"Sounds interesting," Franny chuckled, "I'm not used to such impressive streets yet." So you're here recently too?"

"Yes, my mother allowed me to study here," answered Cream, "I think I can catch up with my friends this way. However, my friend Cheese decided to stay at home, because we would have seen each other seldom. And so I live here with my friend, so we are not bored here. Now, I'll just introduce you to her."

They have already reached the end of the park. Near the road there was a pink hedgehog, leaning on the railing.

"I see, are you in a good mood today?" Amy noticed with a grin, noticing them.

"Of course!" - answered Cream, coming to her, "Today is a wonderful day... and just special!" she turned to Franny, "Franny, get acquainted with Amy!"

"Mutually," Amy said with a smile and gave her hand.

"Franny," Cream adressed, "Do you want to keep us company in honor of Amy's birthday?"

"It's great, happy birthday!" Franny hurried to say.

"Thank you, unless you have important business," Amy said.

"It's all right. Then I'm embarrassed that I'm without a present."

"It's okay," Amy said, and then stood in a dreamy pose, "Anyway, the return of my Sonic is all what I'm waiting for."

"I wonder where is Mr. Sonic?" - After laughter Cream wondered, "We have not met for almost a year."

"Perhaps he is having a good time with Eggman. Though it makes me angry, that without us!"

"It's amazing! Sonic himself," Franny whispered to herself with a smile.

"In any case, I think they're doing important things," Cream said.

"Hmm ..." Amy thought, "A whole year... I wonder how Sonic grew tall? I hope that he will remember about my birthday! Otherwise, he will not be happy!" she gritted her teeth on the last phrase.

"How cool!" Franny serenely inserted, "You are friends with the most famous hero in the world."

"You're right!" agreed Amy, "Although this is all because of the fact that he just always gets into trouble."

"Despite this, he is always able to overcome difficulties," Cream noticed.

"Not without our help, of course," Amy corrected her seriously. "Besides, he likes to make a noise... Ah, these adventures have been so long." She was dreaming again.

"It would be nice if we all got together again," Cream joined her.

"Sure," Amy nodded, "The party would be just right! You can come, too, Frannie." she addressed to her.

"What? With pleasure!" she was happy, "To meet the hero personally!"

Cream immersed herself in memories of the past that it is surprising that she remembered something important.

"Wait!" she interrupted them, "I forgot to take something... Sorry, but I need to be away for a bit!" after bowing, she ran to another direction.

"It's all right, Cream?" Amy was worried.

"Oh sure!" cried Cream back, "I'll be back soon!"

* * *

Fortunately for her, the store she needed was not far from here. Cream entered the room, filled with all sorts of souvenirs: from toys to paintings and carpets.

"It was not worth the hurry," the salesman chuckled, who remembered her. Probably he was hooked her childish politeness, "Your gift will be waiting for you."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Folk!" Cream bowed, "I think she will like my gift!"

"Undoubtedly..."

He was interrupted by a roar from the door to the street. Three dark figures rolled up inside with arms outstretched. They held pistols. The store was not so many people, so it's a good chance for a successful robbery. The seller began without a wrangle to collect a bag with money, only noting that recently bandits completely disengaged.

"It's just that we have no difficulty in working with such an easy sacrifice!" one of them pricked.

"You have no right to do this!" finally Cream appeared from the chair and pointed to the bandits. They giggled.

"Who is it that makes us so noisy?" one of those addressed to her with a grimace, "Then come with us!"

The dark hand reached out to her side. Cream screamed.


	3. Chapter 2: Happy Birthday

"I think I should to make also salad," Amy thought as she entered her apartment. A hand stretched out from behind the sofa stack out a mile for Amy not immediately.

"Happy Birthday!" monotonously stretched a familiar voice.

Amy with squeak ran to the sofa to hug Sonic. He is no longer used to the way she stuck.

"Are you really bored at last?" - Amy joked, to which he did not say anything, but was soon able to free himself.

"Nothing's changing," Sonic threw hands. Amy was about to protest, but a young voice was heard.

"You need to be careful with the choice of technique." Tails showed up here, "This mixer is not very high quality, much less safe. But I have already corrected the shortcomings..." - after he shook himself, "I was talking a little. Happy Birthday!"

* * *

"That's amazing!" Said Tails, "The city recovered so quickly after the attack of Black Arms.

"There's nothing unusual," said Amy, "The capital, isn't it? Although it seems to you so because of the fact that you have not been there for a long time. Where were you at all?"

"We..." Sonic screeched, "We just traveled the world."

"A simple trip?"

"Well, we also rested a bit. There was a little adventure."

"Ah, without us?"

"I admit, it was tightened. It is interesting that Eggman was not heard for a long time.

"That's it? I also noticed this. He did not appear here too. Do you think he gave up his stupid pursuits?"

"Or preparing something serious..." Tails thought aloud, "We need to remain vigilant."

"Hmm, I noticed a lot of mobians in city," Sonic asked, leaning back against the sofa.

"Yes," agreed Amy, "Lately, many mobians have arrival here, because our worlds have become friends. The Federation even takes us to its schools and special services."

"It's GUN's style," Sonic stretched.

"Is that how everything is shaping up? So now our worlds become a single whole..." Tails put in, to which the others just smiled.

"Based on how they are good-natured to us. This is even surprising. After all, Eggman and we made them problems. Just remember Station Square.

"They are trying to restore him a little bit, but he will not return to his old form for a while," Amy said.

"Looks like it's all because the Black Arms attack. This proved that we must fight for peace together," Tails noted, to which the others nodded.


	4. Chapter 3: Once in the evening

It was late evening. A typical snack bar with clerks dropping in after a hard day's work. Soon a stunted figure entered in a dark cloak and with a veiled face. She found a free place at the bar, and then ordered water.

"What is this young person doing here?" asked the man who had sat down to her. The stranger did not answer, "The intractable... Perhaps you will relax if I order something for you?"

Finally, the stranger turned his head reluctantly in his direction, not looking at him with blue eyes.

"The girl," the man noticed to himself, but after a little disappointed that she was a mobian.

"Something's wrong?" she was curious, "Or have you already surrendered?"

The man is a little stuck.

"You're too confident for a girl. I do not think you should visit such establishments."

"And I do not think that this place is suitable for such stately people," she retorted.

It seems that it hurt him that he almost exploded. But he managed to take a calm face.

"Good! Let's start again. Apparently you are in city recently... That's our order," he reached for the glasses from the hands of the barman, "Tell me, what brought you here? Why do you not drink?" he asked his companion, who did not react to anything.

"I do not like this muck," the girl said calmly.

"How could you ..." the man shook himself.

"I also dare to say that you are very handsome," she still spoke calmly.

The man was already up, when suddenly the barman pointed in a rough voice at the fleeing figure from here with a roar.

"Just look, how these places are dangerous," the man continued, "I think we'd better..." he turned back to her companion, but she was not here.

* * *

The thief had to cross the busy street, pushing pedestrians. Those, naturally, scolded after him.

"It was impolite!" a dark cream-colored hedgehog cried to him after, but looking at his look of suspicion, as well as his haste, she realized what was what, and rushed after him, "This time you will not go so easy!"

The chase began along narrow alleys.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting

They were both brisk. She followed him to one dead end, where they stopped.

"I see that someone has poorly learned the streets!" she allowed herself a catchphrase, "Another theft?"

The thief only paused with a grin.

"You did not understand what you were getting at, little one," five more suddenly appeared, surrounded them, "Do not bother the big uncles to work."

"Aventurosi band," the hedgehog learned.

"Well, tell me, what was the meaning of your pop-up? Do you like adventure?"

She was alerted by the men around her, but afterwards she relaxed.

"It seems to me that I made a mistake when I crossed your path! You forgive the sloppy girl?" she decided to play a bit.

"Forgive me, madam," he snapped at her note, "But your curiosity has led you to the wrong place." He had already come close enough to her, but she managed to catch his hand, "What's the matter?" he expressed surprise.

"Someday your don will pay for his deeds!" she hissed.

"Just think about it! So much garbage in one evening!" heard a monotonous voice from the side. All looked back toward the fence, on which a figure illuminated from behind by a lantern stood. It was the same girl from the bar.

"Wow, guys! Ladies will make us company today!" he laughed.

"What are you up to?" inquired the hedgehog with a slight fright.

"And you still continue to build of yourself innocent? Then we'll... " he had already made a sharp wave of his hand, when he suddenly fell to the ground from a heel to the back of the head. That figure landed near them.

"You should be ashamed at least to raise their hand on the fragile girl," she interjected.

"Now you definitely have problems!" - Another answered, after which they pounced on them.

A scuffle started in the alley, but the ladies were not so defenseless and were able to give change. Even made joint strikes.

"Okay, they're joking, and that's enough!" one of them took out a pistol, so the ladies had to freeze, "You have beaten the people of our don! You will not get away with it that easily!"

"Where's your booty?" After a pause the girl in a raincoat asked.

"What?" in perplexity, he was distracted by a package with a stolen, but suddenly arrived the iron chain wrapped his hands.

"What is it?" surprised the hedgehog, but after saw that it belonged to her ally.

"Where did she get it?" She thought.

Soon, the sirens were heard, but the fight was over.

"And we worked pretty well," the hedgehog smirked, "Yes, thank you for helping me. But why did you come here?"

"I think for the same as you," the second replied, taking off her hood. She was a fox of light gray color with long silver hair, "You have to be careful when you say that. But, to admit, I was mistaken in you," she smiled, "I'm sorry that I thought you innocent."

* * *

"It looks like everything has already been resolved," the young officer breathed, coming in with the police squad, "Is this your job?" she addressed to them.

The fox handed them a pack of bandits. She managed to hide a few bills in her pocket.

"It's worth mentioning your well-coordinated work," the officer said. She was of medium height with black hair and green eyes, covered with glasses, "So it means the guys are spoiling again ... Recently they've become too active," she began to reason out loud.

"Although their goals are not very clear," the hedgehog put in.

"For civilians, you are very enterprising. We could be helped by such people in GUN. I'm an officer Lucinda."

"It sounds interesting," the hedgehog was inspired, "And how are you?" she addressed to her ally.

"Quite," said the fox shortly.

"That's great!" concluded Lucinda, "We periodically have receptions, so we will wait for you."

Soon they left together with the detained bandits. And those two girls stayed here.

"We would have made a great team," the hedgehog said. "I hope you'll come too."

"Maybe," answered the fox without enthusiasm, "I have to go."

"Hey, we did not even introduce ourselves." I'm Katherine the Hedgehog!" she held out her hand briskly.

"Yes... I'm Alex," she answered after a pause, but shook her hand.

"Then see you soon!" Katherine waved her hand and turned. So they parted.

"She's cool," she said to herself afterward. Alex just silently pulled the hood on herself.


	6. Chapter 5: A bad news

"I think you overdid it, Amy," Sonic said with a grin about the ample festive table.

"No one knows who else can suddenly come here," she said, spreading her hands.

"It's almost late time," noticed Tails.

"In my opinion, Knuckles used to be more punctual."

"Perhaps we have changed during this time," Amy stretched out.

"Cream is gone for a long time," Sonic broke the silence soon.

"Really! I don't think that she could hang out somewhere. She looked particularly excited today," Amy said, "She only said that she needed to go somewhere urgently."

At this time, Sonic paced around the room, and soon he saw a booklet of one shop under the armchair.

"I think at first we should visit some place. I'll soon!" then he go running away from here. The guys managed only to shout to him.

* * *

Sonic oriented in the city pretty well: almost nothing has changed there for a year. The street on his way became more and more lively. He even almost flew into the hamster, but she managed to dodge.

"All's okay?" Sonic hurried to ask.

"Excuse me, mister! I... I'm a little distracted," she began to justify, but quickly shook herself, "Is that you, Mr. Sonic?"

"Yes, you guessed it! Sorry, but I'm in a hurry! No offense?" he knocked on her shoulder, then again ripped, leaving her behind.

* * *

At last he reached that little shop, but it was deserted.

"Is there anyone?" he shouted. The store was closed and no one answered.

"Sorry, friend, but today I closed early," a voice called him. Soon, Folk approached a possible visitor.

"That's it? Maybe a little rabbit came to you?" Sonic tried to ask.

"What? Do you know Cream?" he exclaimed, then changed, "I... I could not do anything... The robbers took her with them!"

Sonic was shocked by this news, which immediately rushed to the street. He began to sort through the thoughts in his head, but afterwards he had to accept that this city is very large for searches.


	7. Chapter 6: Awakening

He opened his eyes and found himself in some unfamiliar place. He lay in an open capsule in a haystack. When he finally recovered, he tried to stand up. Finding the way out, he decided to slowly come out of the darkness.

"Where am I?" he thought.

Coming out, he found a light nearby. Near him sat some greenish little guys who were frightened to see him.

"He came alive!" they cried.

"Do not be silly!" female voice hurried to reassure them.

"Wow! And who are you?" guys began to question him. He looked like a purple hedgehog. He had three big spines, twisted back. And also the cybernetic hands of lead color. In general, a strange type.

"Guys, I think you need to leave him alone for now," the voice continued, "The time is already late, and so it's time to go home."

"Very well, Azalia. We were already going to leave," they stepped, "We're already tired. Be careful, because this guy is a little strange."

Soon they were alone.

"It's all right! Just... we're all surprised that you finally woke up." this voice belonged to a yellow-colored seedrian in a red robe that sat by the fire.

"That's it..." the hedgehog finally spoke, continuing to stand beside her still, "Then how much time has passed?"

"About a year," she answered, looking at the fire, "How do you feel?"

"I don't know... I don't understand," he answered without emotion.

"Yes, you were beaten very well then," she was waiting for a response from him, but nothing happened, "Do you remember what happened then?"

The hedgehog continued to stand still.

"Don't worry. You can trust me. Remember the colony. Metarex suddenly attacked us."

"Perhaps," he interjected.

"You were there, too. I still don't understand who you are, but I should be grateful to you. You... You saved me," she finished the last words with kindness.

"Who are you? And who am I then?" He asked the question in the air, staring at his palm.

"My name is Azalia," she introduced herself, "I'm from the seedrian colonists who have long plowed through space in search of a new home. In addition we are trying to resist the Metarex, since they pose a threat to the whole galaxy. But they managed to get to us..." until this moment, she seemed to be talking to herself, continuing to look at the fire.

"What did they do?" surprisingly he asked.

"I didn't understand what had happened, but it looks like our colony is destroyed. Since that time, we have been together on this planet. And you, in turn, slept in a capsule. You spent a lot of energy then."

"Is there anyone else?"

"This is what worries me!" Azalia quivered, "I tried to contact the others... But I still have not received an answer."

"Most likely, this planet is deaf," suggested the hedgehog, to which she shook her head a little.

"Maybe we are the only survivors."

There was a silence, at which a bonfire crackled.

"At least do you remember your name?" she tried again to ask him.

"It's hard..." he drawled.


	8. Chapter 7: Venom the Hedgehog

So they stayed late. Azalia told about herself and the life of the seedrians from the colony.

* * *

"Wake up, please!" one of the teenage began to shake hedgehog who slept in the barn. He was very worried.

"What's happening?" the hedgehog asked in bewilderment.

"We must hurry! Robots robbed Azalia!"

The hedgehog was shaken and ran out of the barn. But he found no one around. He stayed on place.

"Why are you standing there?" the teenage shouted, "We must save her!"

"Save..." he mumbled to himself. Suddenly his eyes clouded for a couple of seconds, "Do you know where they are?"

"Yes-Yes! They went to the mountain! I will ask others for help."

Not having listened, the hedgehog rushed to the specified side. Now he was on his wave.

"They can be dangerous! Be careful!" the young man shouted to his step.

* * *

He ran along the path. Fortunately, there was an empty area, so it was easy to navigate. He has already woke up from the annual sleep. The hedgehog thought about nothing; he just ran along the path that led him straight to the mountain. He climbed through the rift in the rock.

"I hope I'm moving in the right direction," he said to himself.

On the way, he caught one robot, through which he managed to slip unnoticed. Soon he went out into the cave. As he saw a few subtle robots stood near Azalia.

"You are just wasting your time," she said to them, "You will not find anything here. It's a quiet planet... No!" she noticed a hedgehog, "Get out of here! This is Metarex!"

Robots paid attention to him. Lights appeared from the darkness, from where robots jumped.

"Watch out!" Azalia asked.

The hedgehog managed to react to one of them and knock him down, but he had to jump off the other three. In general, there were about a dozen here. The battle will drag on... Suddenly the rays lit up behind him which burned a couple of robots.

"Are you intact?" one of the two aliens who had arrived here said. Their backs were slightly extended forward, and their heads have four protuberances process. At the same time, they were dressed in overalls, "We sorted out the robots from the outside."

Backup was very helpful. They coped with them in a few minutes, filling the cave with noise.

"They were ordinary infantrymen," said one of the aliens, "Are you unhurt, miss?" he addressed to Azalia.

He went to her side, but suddenly the hedgehog pushed him away. He saw that the latter had held up another slim Metarex's glaive by hand.

"Not a bad reaction. You've already departed from hibernation, Venom," he start to talk. He managed to dodge the lasers.

"What do you want from us?" Azalia asked him, "Why are you following us?"

"We already have enough that we found you," the robot answered.

"What's happening? What have you forgotten on this planet?" one of the aliens said.

"This should not concern you. I am Amber Lance, the new servant of my master. Now our negotiations were interrupted," he looked around, "Then I must leave you... for a while."

"Stop!" the alien cried, then let a couple of rays, but robot managed to dodge and rush through rifts in the rocks, "Too fast!"

"Are you okay?" the hedgehog asked Azalia.

"Yes. They tried to catch me from finding other seedrians. I would like to know this, too," she stretched out "Thank you, of course, for your help," she addressed to their allies, "But who are you?"

"Oh, we are on your side," they hastened to answered, "My name is Terok, and I'm from a research camp in the field of Metarex's technology. We've been following these robots, but we did not know that they had captured someone," he shook himself, "Maybe we can continue our conversation in our camp? This cavern is very creepy."


	9. Chapter 8: Katherine the Hedgehog

"Wow! Working in such an organization!" Katherine thought to herself, looking at herself in the reflection of the storefront. She was in high spirits.

"I must give my best!" she inspired herself out loud.

It was the morning of the next day. She was already on the last street to GUN Headquarters, as she crossed with her yesterday's partner on the corner.

"So you've made up your mind, Alex?" she noted with a smile, "I am very happy."

"I see, there is someone on the positive here?" the second one answered only.

"Then we'll go together."

"Behave yourself," Alex put in, "There are very pedantic people sitting there."

"You don't seem a fighter for justice by in though."

"In any case, it's at least some kind of work," she stretched hands.

Katherine noticed Alex's dirt on her face and clothes.

"Did she walk whole night?" Katherine thought.

* * *

They went to the Headquarters. Today, the reception area had a small queue of mobians and people, so they did not have to wait much for their turn.

"The Commander is so gloomy today. I'm not even myself," someone said there.

"It's amazing! The Commander himself in the commission," Katherine urged Alex.

"The senior management is involved usually," she explained.

"Everything is so formal," Katherine stretched out, "Do you know so much about GUN?"

She didn't get the answer, because her turn had already come. She went into a large and quite furnished room. Katherine offered to sit on a chair. Five men sat opposite her at the windows. The light was only from the windows, so it was a bit dark.

"Please introduce yourself," the person sitting in the middle asked. Most likely, it's Commander Andrew Feldran.

"I'm Catherine the Hedgehog," she answered quite comprehensively.

"Well-well..." the man on the left began to flip through the papers, "There! Katherine the Hedgehog, 15 years old, has been registered here for four months, the bank of offenses is empty."

"Very good," Feldran said coldly, then led his black eyes, "Tell me about yourself, please."

"I'm a very active girl. I like the mechanic. I have been fond of it since childhood, analyzing various mechanisms. Of course, they will not equal your technologies. Also I'm already very well-versed in the city. For a long time I have been watching the trend of the Aventurosi gang."

"Why do you want to serve in the GUN?" the man on the right asked. He had a short haircut and glasses, was wearing a doctor's gown. He believes that this question puts the newcomers into a stupor. But not in her case.

"I want to maintain order in the city and make it safe. In my childhood, every time I had to separate the tomboy in my village. I want to try my hand here. If we are moving toward rapprochement, then I want to be in the forefront," Catherine said confidently. The commission seemed to smile at her enthusiasm.

"Well," Feldran interrupted, "We are satisfied with it. We will allow you to the next inspection."

Katherine was glad to hear this, and, thanking them, left the cabinet.

"A nice girl," concluded one of them, "I hope she's not windy."

"At least, she does not look like those «personalities» that were there yesterday," the doctor entered into the conversation.

"Next!" Feldran asked routinely, not listening those.

"I just hope that their self-will does not interfere with the integrity of the organization's work."

"Please introduce yourself." Feldran addressed to the newcomer.

"This confusion in the city..." - inserted another member of the commission "We must not lose form now."

"Then it's not clear what the police are doing in this..." the doctor abruptly broke off there, hearing something in the fox's response.


	10. Chapter 9: Alex Tyler

"Please introduce yourself," Feldran addressed to her.

"Alex... Tyler," she answered coldly and paused.

The doctor's glance froze on her. He was as if dumbfounded.

"Is it alright, Dr. Greyford?" his colleague addressed him, noticing the change on his face.

"Err ... Yes. Of course," he woke up.

"Well-well..." the same person to the left began to sort through the papers. But this time he twice went through the whole pack, "And how is this to be understood?" He raised his eyes, "You are not here. Are you not specified in the registry? Even among migrants... Are you an illegal?"

Everyone stared at her with interest. Some vagabond came to them...

"A brave move, of course," Feldran said with a grin.

"I'm aware of this," Alex began to say, "My data has been lost. A request has already been sent to the migration service. I hope that soon the issue will be resolved."

"It sounds absurd," Feldran admitted, "Well, maybe the story about you will shed light on this misunderstanding."

"I arrived in Central City less than a month ago," Alex began. At least it seemed: she catches silent, as if waiting for the next question.

"And? Good. Then why did you come to the Federation?"

"It's already like an interrogation, like in the embassy," she remarked.

"Oh no. It's all right," it's looked like he said with pretending, "It's just strange that an alien came here «aimlessly» and without specifying in the register. What are your intentions?"

"I already explained that this is a mistake of service. And so I decided to find new opportunities here. I have done small jobs, but recently I have become tight with the search. I'm not in the registry, as you understand," Alex allowed a smile herself.

"What is it?" Greyford has not come to himself yet, "Alex Tyler... Why does she seem to me... familiar? No. If it's her... It's a mistake! And Alex is not very similar: she was golden in color."

During this time, while she was talking about herself, she looked at him several times with a cold look. Even her meek smile seemed to him.

"It's time for me to stop this," Greyford decided, "I'm already beginning to be afraid of every fox!"

"Then for what purpose did you decide to enroll in GUN?" he asked Alex suddenly for all. Even she hung for a moment, but her face did not change.

"An interesting question," she began, "Most likely, I am motivated by the idea of justice. I hate when a defenseless one experiences a disease and belittling, which he does not deserve... How can my work be built?" she decided to ask.

"You will go to a special department on the contract. You will get benefits the same as with other foreigners. Have you finished?" Feldran asked.

"Yes," Alex answered shortly.

"Well," he pondered, then turned to his colleagues, "What do you think about this, gentlemen?"

"Her roster will tell you more about her," the right man began, "For now, I think she might try to go for an examination. So be it."

Greyford had long since returned from a clouded mind, but decided not to respond.

"All right," the Commander answered after a pause, "You stay for the time being. But if you do not have such a sweet story, then it will be about your deportation."

"I hope for the best," Alex sighed, "Thank you very much."

* * *

"It's been a long time," Katherine said, "Well, tell me!"

"So far, so good," Alex answered, but then grinned, "You know, you were right. This is a very interesting place."

"Not that word!" someone muttered from the line.


	11. Chapter 10: Go to the search

Sonic spent the whole night running around the city, but without success. It turned out that it was not so easy to search for bandits. He returned to his friends.

"Well, Sonic?" Amy asked worriedly.

"So far, nothing," he replied, "It is simply unreal to see thoroughly all the places! Even with my speed."

"Then we can help you," a voice said behind him.

"Long time no see!" Sonic was surprised by the presence of Knuckles, then banged their fists, "Sorry, but this time we will not look for your shards," he decided to laugh it off.

"It's very funny," he flared up, then recovered, "I hope you have spent all this time profitably. Have you even found the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Only one," Tails answered.

"It's even strange that you decided to come down from Angel Island," Sonic noticed, "Then who will look after the Master Emerald."

"I have not met guests for a long time, so I think that I can arrange a vacation."

"Now we are together again," Amy said aloud with a smile.

"That's right," Sonic put in, "Now go ahead! We have a case."

* * *

One figure entered the bright room.

"How do you feel?" it asked.

"Where am I?" Cream asked. You cannot say that she was frightened. Her room was not gloomy, it was even cozy.

"It's all right," the rabbit in the dark jacket assured, "We will not give you any offense. You were thrown here by the Aventurosi gang and asked to look after you. My name is Jerry. How about you?"

"Cream," she replied with restraint, "But why are you doing this?"

Jerry was the first to visit her, so she did not know how to treat them. But in appearance he was not so ugly. He did not look like those robbers.

"We have not yet been explained this, but I hope that everything will turn out well."

Jerry had already got up and turned to the exit. But it hovered for a bit. Suddenly he put his bag on the floor.

"You can have a snack," he said and left.


	12. Chapter 11: Ursula

"Did you call me, Mr. Ross?" a woman's voice was heard from behind the door to the cabinet.

"Oh, here is our pride!" the rector jubilated, "Of course, come in! I want to congratulate you personally on graduating."

"Why does it cause such stir?" she asked in bewilderment.

She had a dull orange color of hair and long spines to the shoulders. Two of them in front were combed like a bang on one side.

"But how else? The whole university rattles that one student completed the entire course in just six months!"

"I do not see anything supernatural," she spread her hands, "It was not so difficult."

"You're just very capable, Ursula. I thought the knowledge of engineering is not peculiar to mobians, but it seems that I was wrong. Maybe you'll write a dissertation on this topic?" the rector advised her.

"It is pointless."

"I see. Perhaps you already found the activity more interesting."

"Of course," Ursula replied, adjusting her glasses, "I'm starting my little business. Perhaps even your knowledge will help me in this."

Ross laughed at the statement.

"Well, you're so impenetrable!" she thought to herself.

"That would be all this dedication..." he began, "Although, you are already an example for imitation. More and more mobians are enrolled in educational institutions, and students are trying to achieve your success."

Ursula did not even want to answer that.

"I must have distracted you," Ross shakes himself, "Well, you can go. Thank you for visiting me. Good luck!"

"Mutually. Thank you," she answered, and went to the door.

"It's amazing," he began to think aloud, "It's like a new era is coming. Soon the lines between our worlds will disappear altogether..."

"And you think that this is good?" Ursula has decided to insert, "Do you trust us so much that you open doors for us in your key structures?"

"Education is accessible to all," he quoted like from the book, "We managed to get along well. Here your potential can be revealed, which will be evaluated from different sides."

"Great. Then what do you say about the scums jogging around here which came for a profit?" she interrupted, "I am surprised at your naivety."

"This is only the beginning of the process. He is in _a zone of turbulence_ , argued the rector, "Soon everything will recover..."

"...Or the system will collapse completely..." Ursula said to herself after her. She was no longer interested in a conversation with a serene man.


	13. Chapter 12: A day of examine

"We are 37. Not bad!" the instructor said loudly.

The mobians line up in the big hall. It was an examine.

"Not densely, but tolerant," he continued, "So, I think you can imagine where you ended up. But, I confess, I do not see it in your eyes. Perhaps, there is the concept of _army_ in your little world too. But I'm sure that we should not take discipline on our part. Of course, I praise you for the courage that you decided to embark on this path," he seemed to address one of them.

"Thank you sir!" he decided to answer.

"No!" he snapped, "If I speak about discipline, then I mean the strict adherence to instructions. Due to this, the efficiency of our forces is achieved. I see you are tense. Well, let's proceed to the doing of the normative!"

If he wanted to explain the meaning of the concept of _discipline_ , he did it: he immediately drove everyone to exhaustion with his running and power exercises.

"Wow!" Katherine gasped, "He's not joking with this!"

"What?" the instructor asked, "Active, Active! You will not have the right to brake your unit on operations! Now you are valiant soldiers! Remember: from now on you will represent the elite not only of the Federation, but of the whole planet!" he tried to inspire them, but the effect was weak. Alex was beginning to get annoyed.

* * *

"There wasn't order to sit down!" he addressed to the group which lining up after, "Let's say, not bad for the first time. I hope none of you decided to leave?" only heavy breathing could be heard, "Well, I'm happy for you! Only through perseverance and training we were able to stand before the invasion of the aliens. Come to yourself? Excellent! We proceed to sparring."

"That's really an elite..." Katherine stretched out.


	14. Chapter 13: The menace

"That's it? So, the colony was destroyed... I'm sorry for it," Terok shared. He with the hedgehog and Azalia already reached their camp in the form of large tents, "I know many ones who are still looking for Earthia's ship. What kind of monsters are these Metarex!"

Azalia did not reply to this question.

"How much do you know about them?" the hedgehog asked.

"We investigate the reason for their appearance, as well as their technology. What is the reason for their achievement of power. But we have to look for information only from their infantrymen and in the wreckage of ships..."

"Hey, Terok! Look!" his friend called him, "We found this root in one of the robots that you just brought. Louir says he found them in others with whom you fought today."

"Maybe it's just the branches that got stuck in the mechanisms," Terok began to argue, "Otherwise, it's very strange. Hardly they can consist of anything foreign."

"It is necessary to conduct an examination of these roots. It will be funny if it's from simple bushes," he almost laughed.

"I hope that's not related to..."

"Terok! Terok!" another friend ran to him. Venom and Azalia saw that they were not bored at all, "Our connection with the group from Ledebron was interrupted. But they managed to send us their logbook."

"What?" he shook, "From an abandoned base? Are they in trouble?"

"You must hear it yourself," he turned on the portable receiver, but he himself stared at the seedrian, "What's a guest! You must be from the colony?"

"Do not get distracted," Terok prompted him, "You'd better explain the details to me."

* * *

"The log of sortie number 2 group 26 to the planet Ledebron," began a voice from the message, "We found a base here and decided to inspect it. Judging by the desolate, it is most likely abandoned. It is de-energized. Judging by the outlines of architecture, it belonged to the krosusians. But why did they leave it then? There were no vestiges of the attack. I'm uncomfortable with this place."

"Do you think we will find something of value here?" a second voice asked, "I think it's better not to stay here."

"You speak like a looter!" the third one noted, "Moreover, we still remember your previous trick. You need to be more careful."

"But I'm already..."

"Did you hear that?" The first one interrupted them sharply. The others got silent.

"Is that... a knock? Are all there?" the message began to noise, but then it became clean again, "Who is there?! Show yourself!" began to shout the first one, "We are simple researchers. We did not want to disturb you. We can calmly talk!"

There was silence again.

"We'd better leave," a whisper heard, and screech and a cry after that, "Oura! Oura!" One more gnashing followed. It became very noisy.

"Damn! We leave quickly!" the first one shouted.

"These are some sort of thing! No... It's robots!"

There were still shouts, followed by a loud knock.

"You... Metarex!" he was already wheezing, "Who... You can hear me! You must..."

"Who are you talking to?" an iron voice rang out, "You should not walk in such forgotten places... Transmitter, is that so? I do not know who are you, but you have the right to hear it too," he seemed to have already addressed to them, "I see you are well settled, living serenely and not paying attention to the past. I'll show you that it's your fault. We are your past, and it will rise against you. Your animal days are already over..."

* * *

The message was interrupted. All attendees became creepy.

"Here's..." Terok grinned, "We need to flow to them!"

"R-6 already flew to them. But it seems to us that this is useless..." his friend exhaled.

"They continue this..." Azalia put in, "They continue to sow destruction throughout the galaxy. The seedrians are already worn out."

"Why do you say that?" Terok hurried to reassure, "I know some seedrians. They were not colonists. Oh, that's it! I can introduce you to them."

"Really!" the hedgehog was inspired, "And where are they?"

"On a planet nearby. Hmm, by the way! We do not even know your name," Terok noticed.

"I do not know it."

"That's it? That robot... it seems, Amber Lance. He mentioned you as Venom. What was he talking about?"

"I do not understand this.

"I think, _Venom_ suits for a while," Azalia said, "Well, let's fly!" she addressed to Terok.


	15. Chapter 14: A talent

"Greetings!" another instructor addressed to the group, "I see, Leon made you sweat for a bit. Do not hold evil against him," he chuckled, "As you can see, this room is designed to perfect the skill of shooting from firearms. Owning this is the key quality of a good soldier. I take into account your physiological abilities and personal preferences, but I think this skill will not hurt you either. In any case, this will preserve the integrity of your future detachments. Let's start briefing!"

"At least he's not such a bore as the one," Katherine pushed Alex.

* * *

"...So, let's get down to practice," the instructor soon finished his theory, "You will take turns to approach the booth and fire at targets. Here is provided the pistol of caliber 40 to 12 bullets in the magazine which distributed in our ranks. In this case there will be 10 bullets. Evaluation will be composed of the points that you knocked out. It's pretty simple."

Soon the hall was filled with the sound of shots. As it turned out, mobians are poorly cope with this task.

"Well, it's my turn," Katherine inspired herself. But it was not so easy.

"61 points out of 100. Tolerable," the instructor held out unenthusiastically.

"Okay..." she was a little annoyed, "Do not let me down, friend!" she addressed to Alex, whose turn was next.

"Of course," she answered.

"54 points out of 100," the instructor told her after her shooting.

Alex did not seem offended, but she hovered for a second.

"It seems to me that there is something wrong here," she noted aloud.

"What's the matter..." the instructor asked.

"You forgot again about what I advised you, Chief?" a beige, low-growth hamster came into the room with a bag, "I told you that you should to draw out the brace for our fingers, so that it would be more comfortable for us to press the trigger."

"Ah, I was already immersed in the standards," he got lost from that remark, "What are you doing here, Jess? The hall is occupied for future contractors How."

"I'm sorry, but I will not be long. I want to experience my work."

She pulled out a pistol that was a little different from the standard ones, and, after the tip, ran a series of quick shots from one magazine.

"Now just right," Jesse smiled, "I'm glad."

Everyone was amazed. You could not count glasses, seeing the accuracy of punched holes. She herself was so small that it seemed as if she could be given 13 years.

"Hey, we also want such pistols!" said someone from the line, "So it will be much easier for us!"

"Excluded!" the instructor said, "For this it will be necessary to start the practice first. Keep going!"


	16. Chapter 15: Daccar the Porcupine

Police department. The prosecutor was at cabinet and looked through the window to the almost noon city. A knock at the door.

"May we come in, prosecutor? We are here."

"Yes-yes," he turned to them. An officer and quite a big porcupine came in. He immediately stick out with small long thorns that were braided like dreads, "Hello again, Daccar."

"Yo, Chief! What have I done wrong again?" he began to chatter.

"Maybe you'll stop this already?" The prosecutor noticed peevishly.

"And what is it? You drag me here without end. How many times have I stated that I am not involved in that deal?"

"May be. We have little evidence on this, but letting go of you now is not very good from our side."

"I've already heard that," Daccar noticed, crossing his arms.

"Even if we will lower this case, you also collected a few small sins, which only aggravates the attitude toward it. Do you think that in this city you can do anything that pleases you?" he approached to him, "I'm sorry, but there are other rules, and you should at least respect them."

"Yes, I already understood! I think you did not invite me to lecture me again."

"I like your intelligence. It's a pity that you use it not in the right way," seeing Daccar's perplexity, he recovered, "Okay, that's not the point. I have some suggestion. It can help you to some extent. But you do not have to think that this will immediately close all your affairs."

"I'm listening," Daccar pretended to be interested.

"As you know, there are several criminal groups operating in my city, I cannot even tell you about it. So, among them there are those who lit up recently. It mainly consists of mobians. Most likely, illegal immigrants. They mention that some Radulph is patronizing them.

"It's wonderful," he wondered.

"I thought you might be useful," he chuckled, "I see you already have a clue about that system, so you're there like a fish in the water. We want to send you there as our spy."

"What?" the officer angered, "How come?"

"Those guys are so dodgy that it's problematic to track their activities and their places of residence. It will be much easier if we receive information directly from here."

"It's a doubtful affair," Daccar breathed.

"Why not? _Another slob that arrived in the city of great opportunities for easy money, found like-minded ones._ What do you think?"

"That softens the supervision of him, prosecutor James!" the officer put in, "He can just run away from us!"

"I do not think he's so stupid," he looked at Daccar, "He will not make life difficult, right?"

"Well," Daccar interrupted long pause, "in any case, it's better to breathe on the street than in your unwashed concrete rooms. At least return my glasses," he asked them.

A rich country house. Most likely, a prosperous and successful person.

"This house?" the driver of the van asked.

"Well!" noted another, seeing a man from the bushes near the house who made a gesture with his hand, "Purely! Have driven!"

The doors of the van swung open, from where six masked men rushed to this house.

"Muffled? Nice, Bruce!" he praised him.

They broke into the house. Several alarms were still left, but they did not interfere to walking. They entered one hall.

"And here is our big jackpot!" said one of them, seeing in the center of a large purple emerald on a pedestal. Apparently, this is the Chaos Emerald, and the owner of the house is a collector who obviously will not appreciate what happened when he returns.


	17. Chapter 16: The 1st special squad

"Congratulations!" the major told from the podium for the line, "You have completed the training and can enter the service. Of course, length of this is worthless, but as you can see, we now need any support. From now on, you are the keepers of order and the shield of our shared planet. We are counting on your courage. You will be assigned to the officers of the organization. The first squad."

"I am Lucinda, the officer of the 1st GUN special squad," the girl reported and showed up of officers' line. The one who detained the bandits in the alley then.

"The 1st special squad: Katherine the Hedgehog, Alex the Fox..." the major began to list.

"Hooray! We are even with you in the same team!" Katherine rejoiced.

"Let it be so," she answered with a slight smile.

* * *

Soon they met their new leader.

"Incredible!" Katherine noticed, "We came straight to you!"

"That's right," Lucinda answered, "I caught on to you, because your skills will suit my friendly squad. And here are your colleagues," she pointed to a familiar face.

"Oh, it's you! Hello," Jess waved to them, "I'm glad to work in the same team."

"Jess is fire support and a sniper."

"You'll definitely like it with us," the second one put in, who was a ferret-blonde.

"Greg the Ferret - the creative brain of our team. Understand in technology."

"So, hello, a new family!" Katherine laughed. Alex just nodded.

"And what are our duties?" The latter asked.

"We will get the most interesting work," Lucinda chuckled, "Several officers and their detachments were entrusted with dealing with criminal groups."

* * *

At this time, Sonic ran around the city. He was looking for any clue to find Cream. Even jumped on the roof of the house.

"Robbery... So it must be bad guys," he concluded, "I think can try with them..." Sonic saw a van rushing through the streets and dodging cars. "How about them?"

He jumped down and appeared on her roof in the blink of an eye. Sonic knocked on the window, after which the car began to wobble along the road.

"Well..." He decided to open the hatch and jump inside, but the people in masks had already met him with weapons.

"Wow, guys!" he lifted his arms up, "I will not distract you, I just ask," they expressed bewilderment at the insolence of their passenger, "You see, I'm looking for my friend, and you could see her in the last time. Maybe, say your address?" he asked.

"With what reason?" one of them snapped.

"I see that you are in a hurry from someone! Did you excel not a very good deed?" Sonic said.

"He knows!" one of them cried, already preparing a pistol.

"Stop!" another stopped, "I know who can help you. Just come alone."

Soon Sonic jumped out of the van, breaking through the rear doors.

"You let him go!" the first cried.

"We won the situation, you blockhead!" the second one said, then tensed, "Damn, the cops are still on the tail!"

Sonic did not catch up with them, but stayed where he was.


	18. Chapter 17: The first operation

"Great! We already deal!" even Alex was surprised. She was riding with her squad in the van in the evening for a sudden task.

"You are so lucky," Lucinda answered gravely, "The task is very serious, so we need speed."

"What happened?" Katherine asked.

"A call came to the government more than an hour ago that Aventurosi had taken hostages and demanded a ransom. And we were instructed to do this. We are divided into two groups: one will go to the meeting place for the transfer of ransom, and we - for the hostages. Greg helped establish that they were being held in a corporation building."

"Do you think we will succeed?" she already began to doubt.

"I understand. The police outfits will cover us. Stay close."

There was knocked on the wall from the front.

"We are in place. We leave!"

The operation began. A couple of people guarded the door, but they were quickly put out of action by blows near the shoulders.

"What? Right so..." Alex held out in confusion.

"Do not worry. On such tasks, we use special tranquilizers," Greg explained, "It's enough to disable them.

There are more those inside. A firing began, but Alex and Katherine preferred to jump at close quarters, entering surreptitiously.

"Let's start looking for hostages!" Lucinda controlled, firing back with the police from the shelter, "We share for a quick detour!"

Alex and Katherine ran higher on the floors. If they estimate, then the there are around 40 bandits. But, despite this, they were not equal to the elite special services. At least, the guys stayed at their level. Finally, they began to find hostages.

"Who are y-you? Are you from the police?" Everyone was frightened to ask questions to them.

"Everything's under control. GUN is already at work," answered confidently Katherine, "Follow us!"

* * *

At this time, the second group met with bandits in the port area. Only one Member of Parliament participated, while Jess and the soldiers hid around the perimeter, setting the location of the other enemies: they would hardly have come for unpaid unprepared.

"You're just beasts!" a member of Parliament cursed them, carrying two suitcases with money.

"You are pleased to deal with," one of the bandits smiled, "Although you are somehow suspiciously calm."

"Go!" an order was sent for the radio, after which the firing began. The bodyguard hid the member of Parliament with a suitcase and led him to a limousine.

"And now calm down!" shouted the host who took the case, who raised his hand. He was holding something in her. The shooting immediately ceased.

"Guys! You will not like it," Greg reported on the radio in his group, "but there's a bomb on the ground floor..."


	19. Chapter 18: The two tails

"...Although... I see," Greg breathed, "She's very primitive! I proceed to neutralize."

"We will accelerate!" Lucinda hurried them, "We rely on you, Greg!"

"Thought we could be cheated?" that bandit continued, "We did not..." he suddenly fell from Jess's shot. But he still managed to press the activator.

"It's empty here," Katherine said to Alex.

"It is necessary to cont... Do you hear?" the second pricked up, then took Katherine by the wrist and jerked to the window.

"What are you..."

"Now it's gonna blow!"

Alex knocked out the glass and flew out with Katherine to the street. The blast wave almost did not reach them. They began to fall, but their trajectory somehow headed towards the nearby skyscraper, where they fell down.

"Are we safe? What was it?" Katherine was perplexed, recovering herself after the fall.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, "So it was several of them."

"Yes, but we..." she froze. A fox with a second tail was standing opposite her, "it's..."

"Just to nobody," Alex coolly made a gesture with her finger, then looked at the building, "I heard more people. I follow them."

"Wait!" Katherine shouted after her, but she quickly took off, "Wait for me! Nice, she left me here!"

Corridors, to which Alex returned, were smoky.

"Heck! It will be too long!" she snapped, "I hope they do not see it."

Alex began to breed smoke by her tails, and the chains that were on her wrists - to break doors where could be hostages. Fortunately, they found bandages on their faces to move through the smoke.

* * *

There were already police vans and ambulances at the bottom of the exit. Seeing Alex with the people, Lucinda ran to her.

"All are here?" The latter asked.

"Hope so."

Katherine finally came down from the second house.

"Alex! What it is?" she shouted.

"It could not wait!" retorted another one.

Katherine fell silent. She wanted to ask about the tails, but she already decided to postpone it. She saw that they were again strapped. On the surface it seemed that it was one.

In the summary of the operation, Lucinda will report that the hostage-taking operation from the corporation's building was successful. There were no casualties, but there were several wounded people, both of them, from the soldiers. Two explosive devices were discovered, but only one was activated. A member of Parliament did not suffer. The status of danger of the Aventurosi group was increased.


	20. Chapter 19: None of your business

The next day. Sonic stood near the entrance to the sewer.

"I have not watched there yet," he said, and then rushed there.

He raced through branched canals until he reached the reservoir. There was silence.

"Is anybody here?" Sonic shouted.

"Are you got lost, boy?" a rough voice asked him, "Do not accept the invitations of everyone you meet!"

"I have a deal!" he declared.

"I know! I was asked to meet you!" the big spot landed in the shade, after which heavy footsteps were heard.

"Wait! It does not Sonic the Hedgehog?" the massive brown wolf was surprised.

"You're right, big one!" Sonic tensed a little, "Listen, I'm looking for one rabbit. They say you can help me with this."

"That's it? Sorry, it does not depend on me."

"Well," Sonic spread his hands, "It seems you are at one with them. I ought to hand you over to the police."

Suddenly the wolf grabbed and lifted him.

"You do not know what you're dealing with," he snapped and threw back the hedgehog.

"You will tell me about Cream," Sonic caught fire from it and fell upon him.

A fight broke out. For Sonic, it was like a fight with a large Eggman robot, but his opponent was not so simple. In addition to being strong, one can also note its strength.

"Stop jumping like a ball!" the latter thundered.

Sonic's strikes did not mean anything. He felt first time that his speed was useless. And the wolf managed to stun him a couple of times. Soon Sonic completely fell powerless.

"Not bad," Sonic snorted.

"Better not get in our way yet. For your own good," the wolf said, after which he jumped off the pipes and disappeared.

* * *

Skyscraper in the city center. Ursula was rented an office here, which was poorly furnished.

"Very entertaining, of course," she sighed after reading the book on mechanics, "but there's absolutely nothing in terms of polarization."

She put down the book and turned toward the large window overlooking the evening city.

"What a bustling city this is. I hope everything that's happening here has meaning."

After sitting in silence, she returned to pick the device on her desk.

"It is necessary to twist itself."

In the distance, knocking was heard in the corridors. It looks like there was a repair.

"I've repaired it," she concluded quickly, and then reached for the drawer. Ursula took out bright blue rings.

"What a godsend! I do not think that it was worth throwing such things. I directly feel his energy," she began to insert it into her device, which turned out to be a case on her wrist, "And it's much more practical than Chaos Emerald."

Suddenly the lighting went out in the office. In the distance, there was a discussion. Most likely, it's a fuse. But the room lit up with a dim light from the bracelet.

"Well," Ursula turned to the window, "in this case, I'm about to begin!"


	21. Chapter 20: Not alone

Venom and Azalia were already flying to the brown-color planet.

"This is the planet Krosus!" Azalia recognized, "It's great that they sheltered us."

"I would not say so," Terok interposed, "Lately they have disliked you. I advise you to throw something in order that they do not recognize you."

"This is absurd!" she protested, "We are fighting against the Metarex together."

"Then much is changing," Terok drawled.

The planet itself was civilizationally advanced. The cities consisted of square but tall skyscrapers. Some of them were moored by space shuttles. But the colony that they needed was located in a half-empty stony wilderness.

"What a gradation," Venom noticed.

"Most of the refugees from different parts of the sector live here," explained Terok, "They are few who can afford to think about it. Although the conditions here are not the best, as you can see."

Their shuttle landed in the distance of the settlement. There was not a soul on the street. They themselves soon came to one house. Knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" the flap opened slightly in response, from where they could see a tall figure.

"Shog! It's me, Terok," he stretched out his arms.

The door closed, but after it opened, where the seedrian man appeared.

"Come in, friend," he smiled.

"Thank you, but this time I'm with friends," Terok pointed to his companions.

"It can not be!" Shog stiffened at the sight of Azalia, "Come quickly!"

Soon they were met by his family: his wife and two children.

"We have not met with our brothers and sisters for a long time," his wife began, "Terok says that our home is no more, but we do not want to believe it."

"He's right: we fell," Azalia said quietly, "We were forced to flee Green Gate on a colony ship."

"Poor Lady Earthia! I hope we'll be home soon." she saw Azalia shake her head, "What is it?" she asked with fear.

"The Metarex reached us. Most likely, we are the last..." she whispered.

"Why do we need such a fate?" Shog got sad, and then returned a little, "But what if there are still others like us: those who flew from Green Gate earlier to colonize new places?"

"It would be great, of course," Azalia agreed, "Do you know others?"

"Alas. We lost contact with the outside world and could not even contact your colony, let alone the house. Strange show," Shog quieted down, "that we are not even allowed to fly out of the planet, and the local people are looking askance at us."

"It's unusual to see the krosusians. They are our friends."

"And now you seem to be under the hood," Venom noticed.

"It does, so," Shog breathed, "Although we live peacefully here."

There was a short silence.

"There are shelter, and thanks for that!" said the wife.

"We need to look for ours," Shog noticed, "We need to be together."

"Can you tell me more about the colony?" his wife asked Azalia.

Venom and Terok simply sat silently.


	22. Chapter 21: A guest

Venom was sitting near the house, watching the orange sky.

"Is there always such weather here?" Azalia asked Terok, standing beside him.

"Mostly yes. The atmosphere is not contaminated, as it may seem."

"Maybe it's because there's not enough vegetation," Venom interjected.

"Interesting remark!" Terok replied, "Even in the archives you will not find the data on whether vegetation ever appeared on Krosus. If you imagine, then..."

Venom wasn't listening to them already. He again withdrew into himself. He still can not understand what is happening around him. Although Venom was sitting in _silence_ , it seemed pumping to him. Rustling, as if there were still somebody else. It became more and more like quiet voices. It were indiscriminate, but It got louder.

"Is everything all right, Venom?" Azalia shook him, "You seem to scared from something."

"I ... Voices," he stammered, "I can hear it again. As it was in hibernation."

"How come? Do you understand them?"

"Not really... They're very crumpled. But the most discriminating ones pointed out that I should return home."

"It sounds absurd, but, maybe, you know how to receive signals?" Terok suggested not very confidently.

"I do not think that anyone needs it," Azalia said, "But where is your home then?" She addressed to Venom.

"I do not really understand this. I think we can start from Green Gate," he suggested after a pause, "I was on your ship, after all."

Azalia hung for a while. The idea of seeing the home planet of her family was something unreal before that.

"Perhaps there I can find an answer to questions about me," Venom continued.

"Then I'm going with you," Azalia interposed.

"You say so confidently about that!" Terok also entered the conversation, "Green Gate is very far from here. I can help you if you do not mind."

Venom just nodded.

"A flight to Green Gate..." the Shog's voice who came out to them heared, "We would like to visit our old house, but I think we better not cause suspicions that we flew out of here."

"We'll be back soon and tell you everything," Azalia tried to inspire them.

* * *

A group of mobians was sitting in the sewer tunnel.

"I found one good store one of these days. We can try to process it," one of them suggested.

"And in fact, it will also be near the site of the cops!" the second one put in, "You suck at choosing!"

During this time a figure emerged from the illuminated tunnel.

"I need your boss!" she shouted. Everyone paid attention to Ursula, including Radulph the Wolf, also present here.


	23. Chapter 22: An errand boy

"We did not negotiate with Sporch, that he would turn our asylum into a courtyard," Radulph said, "What are you want, my dear?"

"Do not be so annoyed," Ursula said, pulled hands in front, "I've come to offer cooperation."

"And with what reason?"

"I just suggest a cleaner job. In addition, some patronage in addition."

"Stop telling tales," Radulph said with a grin, "Serious boys stay here."

"But who says that this proposal concerns you?" Ursula put in, "I just came to them. And I came to call you to fight."

The tunnel was filled with laughter from the statement.

"And you're very nice," one of them went to her side, "You're so brave that we'll be afraid to hurt you," He came close to her and ran a hand over his cheek, "You're probably a cop? Where's your group? Or are you lost?" he began to tease.

"What a romantic," Ursula said with a grin, and then slammed to his elongated hand what seemed she had beaten his elbow, judging by the sound. He recoiled with a hoarse voice. Everyone was alert and took out weapons. She raised her hands.

"What are you doing? Have you lost your fear?"

Smiling, Ursula waved her hands, after which all the weapons fell to the ground, and the next wave she forced them to slip behind her. Bracelets that appeared from under the sleeves, lit up.

"Since when have men ceased to rely on their strength?" she pricked.

"Well, you asked for it, lady!" Grinning, the guys attacked her hand-to-hand.

A quite large-scale scuffle was launched. Although they had a huge numerical advantage, Ursula held herself with grace. The bracelets seemed to speed her blows, since she parried all the incoming blows. Most likely, she knew martial art. Gradually, those became less and less.

"What is she?" they were dumbfounded.

"I am disappointed. Of you out worthless warriors... Hey, how are you?" she looked up, "Are you going to go out, you cowardly boss?"

"I told you to be careful, guys!" a massive wolf landed on the ground with a roar, "You start a dangerous game."

Duel one on one. Opponent is worthy this time, but, as it turned out, for a short while. Soon, Ursula held a series of continuous punches on the body and hands, causing Radulph to fall.

"That's all," she stretched out and began to warm up. Everyone was shocked by what he saw, "You obviously deserve more," she addressed to the others.

"You're not going to get away that easily," Radulph said with a gasp.

"Oh yes! Our union is already in force. I will ask you to seize the mobian's Ambassador. Emm, how can you to do this. See you later!"

Soon, Ursula left. The guys of Radulph gathered around him.

"Do you know, boss! We do not really like our situation. You're holding us back from serious business for some reason."

"He's right!" the second one climbed in, "We are fools, if we do not jump to where more fish. Moreover, we are not going to share with Aventurosi."

"Are you really going to her?" Radulph was puzzled hoarsely, departing from the blows.

"It does not matter!" they stepped out of the tunnel. There was only a couple of guys left for Radulph, including Jerry.

"Somehow even ungrateful! They are not exactly the right bandits," Dakkar said, who also decided to stay.

"Are you not going after them?" Radulph asked.

"We have very different reasons to be here," Jerry reminded him.

"Yes... Thank you."


	24. Chapter 23: A black emerald

"There it is," Azalia said, flying up to Green Gate, "Our home..."

The planet was drained and with bare forests. Not a single soul.

"So that's what the adults had in mind..." she thought to herself after landing, looking at the ruins of the once former spaceport, where their ship-colony once had started.

"Have you been here?" Venom asked Terok.

"We planned it in the future. It is useless to look for anything in such wasteland."

The voice in the Venom's head became aggravated again.

"He wants to lead me somewhere!" Venom said. They followed him.

* * *

They have already left the city deep into the forest.

"What if it's a trap?" Azalia thought.

"Then we need to be ready," said Terok.

"Perhaps do you will already say who are you?" Venom decided to shout, but there was only echo from the trees. They have already reached an iron hatch.

"What is it? It's like entering a bunker or a catacomb," Terok said, "I do not think it's in the interest of the seedrians to conduct any activities underground."

"She's sealed," Venom inspected her.

"Were you really going to go down there?" Azalia asked anxiously. Venom nodded his head

"I hope there's not anyone's personal left here," Terok said, after which he began to burn hinges of the lid with a laser. Soon it succumbed.

They went downstairs. Terok lit the way with a flashlight. The walls were covered with dry branches. It seems that there were no visitors for too long. Soon they went into a large cave, slightly illuminated by a gleam from a crack above. The light itself fell on a huge tree, next to which was an altar. Venom climbed closer.

"What kind of place is it?" he said aloud.

"A tree under the ground? It's amazing," Terok shared.

"I've never heard mention of this place," Azalia noticed.

Venom found a glimpse on the pedestal. It was a black crystal. After a moment's thought, Venom decided to touch him. Suddenly there was very noisy for him. The voices returned again.

"You're finally back!" one of them said, the most legible, "We were waiting for your return."

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"You are the next person to continue our goal of protecting the galaxy. You are the new keeper of her relic - Equilibrium. These things belong to you and no one else..."

It seems that Venom did not hear the answer to his question. The voices broke off. It seemed to him that his head felt lighter.

"What happened?" Azalia asked him.

"I do not understand," Venom replied, taking the crystal in his hand, "I'm the keeper of the Equilibrium. What is it?"

"This is the first time I've heard about this," Terok said. The crystal emitted a light violet glow.

"What kind of keepers are we talking about?" Azalia was also puzzled.

Next to the pedestal, a twisted steel sword was hoisted.

"Why do I feel that this is a part of me?" Venom pulled it out.

"It does not seem to be a Metarex's trap," Terok shared, "I even feel the heat from the crystal."

* * *

"Then let's spread it all," Terok suggested on the way back, "So, you're the keeper of a certain Equilibrium, which was transported on the seedrian ship. Where did they find you then and why were they taken away from the planet? If you remember anything, it was easier to figure it out."

After they went silently, pondering all that had happened. Soon they left the planet. There's no point in looking at it now, because too much time had passed. Azalia was sad to realize that they never returned to their planet.


	25. Chapter 24: A party

"Why did you take so long?" Katherine asked incoming ones impatiently.

"Excuse us. It turned out that Jess was not very punctual," Lucinda answered.

"I apologized!" Jess stirred, "It flew out of my head."

"I'm glad you came too, Alex," Katherine noted the latter, which just nodded.

Katherine had decided to spend a pajama party in her apartment after a working day to have fun with her new friends. They drank tea, joked a lot, played charades. Katherine's activity, of course, prevented her from holding on to the heading for a long time, while Alex lasted longer than all the others together: she shows too little emotion.

* * *

Soon they sat around under a subdued light. Most likely, they were gossiping. Alex decided to just lie down on the bed, so she did not really take part.

"It's good to have some fun after a hard day," Lucinda confessed, gathering Jess's hair in a bun.

"Agree! Frankly, you have my first friends here," Katherine added.

"It is a very large and active metropolis. There is a completely different life. You have to go with her life in the leg. Why did you come here?"

"There was boring in my village, and deaf. I myself have been fascinated with all sorts of mechanisms since my childhood. I disassembled all sorts of robots that were coming into my yard. They, like cockroaches, terrorized our village, so we went to them all neighborhoods. I thought that here I could demonstrate myself in full. Here, I already found friends," she laughed, "Hey, Jess! And you? Where did you learn to shoot like this?"

"I..." she hesitated, "I'm just from a hunter's family. My father taught me a lot. Although I feel embarrassed sometimes that others think such activities are not for such young ones."

"It's all right," Lucinda interjected, "You have to strive to do what you like or have the ability to do. You can help someone like that."

"If I had not been so absent-minded."

"You're already brave, since you came here. there is already feeling the vein of a hunter. Your eyes are rather rare."

She was right. Her pale pink eyes stood out well.

"Hmm, and if I admit, sometimes I feel the same way," Lucinda said, "Many people are surprised that such a young lady has risen to an officer. Although some things are not yet given to me. But I will try my best. At least, so that the horror that those aliens brought, did not happen again," she froze for a while.

"You are working with hair so well..." Katherine tried to change the subject, then she turned sideways, "Maybe you can join us, Alex?"

They did not get the answer.

"Apparently she's already fallen asleep," Jess noticed, "Then we will not disturb her."

Alex was turned to the wall, which she simply looked at without doing anything. She seemed to think about something.


	26. Chapter 25: A hedgehog without name

At this time one of the advisors of the Parliament planned an evening. There were a lot of guests here, and they were very respectable. True, the snacks have only just begun to be served. The guests gathered in small circles to talk among themselves. When would they still come together, forgetting all the deeds for a while?

"Looks like they're having fun here. There was no need for it," the female voice noticed.

"Extra time to reinsure important people will not hurt. We rely on you, agent Rouge," a message was sent over the headset.

"It seems I'll have to amuse myself here," she breathed. She was instructed here to act as an agent under cover for a quick response to a possible threat to those present. She herself was dressed in a black elegant dress, "There are so few mobians. And the rest are so boring."

Soon the host decided to dilute the situation with light violins. Who was enjoying everything that was happening, he decided to embark on an imposing dance.

"Although, they know how to have fun," Rouge admitted.

"Why is such a brilliant person alone today? Can I invite you to a dance?"

It was an ash-colored hedgehog, unfamiliar to her, whose spines were so short that they made up only a well-dressed hairstyle with a wavy bang.

"I can't refuse such courtesy," Rouge smiled.

Despite the fact that the dance itself was slow, it seemed that she was even inferior to her beau in grace.

"Why is it so insecurely?" he asked.

"I... I was not even ready for it!" she tried not to blush, "I see you often visit such events."

"They did not guess: rarely."

This hedgehog was not so simple as it might seem at first glance. They could hold out until the snacks were served. After that, they went to the veranda overlooking the night bay.

"You are not like those who are interested in the companies of these old people," the hedgehog noticed.

"Sadly, I expected more from this evening."

He grinned at that. It was cooler near the water.

"But you could still afford to come here. Wait, let me guess... Model business"! he snapped his fingers.

"I'll take it as a compliment," Rouge smiled, "I'm a simple treasure hunter," she tried to veil.

"Travels? Interesting."

"How did you get on with him?" a voice over the radio asked surprisedly, "It's the same %Ilusive%! This rogue likes to handle serious faces. He is on the wanted list of GUN as a possible accomplice of the Radulph's gang. Try to talk him. We can get something out, but be careful."

"Is everything all right?" the hedgehog was worried that Rouge had a face changed.

"Oh sure! That coast is very special today."

"You're right. The owner of the meeting was able to find a place to prevent the view from entering the industrial area."

"What about you?" Rouge tried to stave "Are you a businessman or a wandering heartthrob?"

"Oh no! This will be considered flattery in my direction," he chuckled, "In any case, my life is not more saturated than yours."

"Well! It will be difficult to communicate with an undisclosed person, but I will leave it to your advantage."

"You can curse less, relax," the hedgehog asked.

"I have a feeling that I was right after all," she decided.

"Why so immediately?" he snapped, "It's just pointless, because I have few who remember. You'll forget about me the next day, you'll see!"

"It's unusual!" she interjected.

"So I'm just a ghost. You can be envied: your discoveries can give you a famous name. Can you tell me one of yours? Perhaps I already heard of you somewhere."

"Not to say, of course, that they are so sensational, but I'm only working for myself," Rouge spread her hands, "but excuse me, the presentation first by ladies is not beautiful. By the way, maybe that's the problem, why do not you want to give your name?"

"All right, I'll take this into consideration. Although I already lost it."

"Don't say that again, or they'll consider you an odd fellow!" she asked seriously, "But do you know what surprises me in all that is happening?" she decided to change the subject, "The fact that people decided to gather in one place, thereby becoming an easy prey in such a troubled time."

At this time the hedgehog looked at her with a raised eyebrow for a moment.

"You would work with such observance in the police," he laughed, "This is not an option for bandits: there are too many people here, and there are guards around."

"Have you heard about them?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, I've heard about Don Jordano Sporch. There is also Radulph's gang, but this is hardly to be expected from them. In addition, sometimes it seems that they are somehow connected with each other."

He began to squint into the distance.

"So many GUN soldiers around..." he said aloud, "I wonder if they're watching us or looking for someone?"

"Really?" Rouge was surprised. She also noticed them, "It will not end well if something happens to such guests. We can go inside if you want. Personally, I already feel uncomfortable."

"Do not worry! They are unlikely to use force in such a crowded and secular place," he seemed addressed them, "Well, I see the evening is coming to an end," He turned towards the party.

"Why do you decide that?" Rouge asked, and then saw the owner of the evening, who went out to the guests. Suddenly a couple of shells were launched into the air for the salute. It was even unexpected for all those present.

"Because somebody already sat on my tail. An interesting interlocutor came out of you, but I'm sorry you lost, agent Rouge," the hedgehog whispered to her, bending close enough."

"How do you..." she shuddered, but felt a sharp blow to her shoulder. Consciousness clouded, why she fell.

"Such a fragile, and a GUN soldier," Ilusive stretched out, looking at the pass she had droped.


	27. Chapter 26: The offensive to Krosus

Venom and his friends were already flying to Krosus. Soon a pair of small starships overtook them, then suddenly turned around and opened fire on them. Barely dived.

"What's the matter? Are these krosusians?" Venom outraged.

"It does not seem like that," Terok interposed.

"No!" Azalea screamed, "The Metarex is already here!"

As it turned out, a whole fleet of black ships was hovering in orbit around the planet.

"Why are they here? The attack is being prepared?"

"And why is there no resistance?" Venom saw, "We need to warn the krosusians!"

They rushed to the planet. The Metarex decided not to follow them.

They flew towards the metropolis, but stopped at the sentinel station. Venom and Azalia disembarked.

"I think I'd better go after Shog," Terok said.

"Okay! We'll meet again soon," Venom replied.

The krosusians did not prepare for the battle so actively, which caused them bewilderment. They found one of the watchmen who was staring hard at the sky.

"What's happening? Did not you get a warning about the Metarex attack?" Venom asked in high tones.

"What are you talking about? Nothing came out of the headquarters," he was perplexed. Soon he saw Azalia and then pricked up, "But I would not advise you to be here, seedrian."

Of course, this outraged Azalia.

"We do not have time to clarify the relationship," Venom stood up, "We need to..."

"An unidentified object has been detected!" one of the watchmen shouted. A great shadow descended from the clouds. There seemed to be a whole flotilla. The invasion has been began... "What is it?"

"I'm passing it to all the posts and the headquarters!" the first began to inform on the radio, "I send a request for mobilization in zone 311."

"Then we will help you!" Venom said and rushed toward the descending ships.

"What? W-wait, Venom! "Azalia asked, but he had already jumped from here. After a pause, she addressed to the watchman, "I want to fight with you! I need one of your fighters!"

"Heck! Our fleet has not returned yet!" the second scolded.

The first squinted at Azalia, then clenched his teeth.

"If you are a good pilot... I hope I will not be reprimanded after that."

"I will not let you down!"

* * *

Venom ran toward the landing ship.

"I can experience these artifacts here," he thought aloud.

The krosusian's army began to draw together here when the Metarex had already landed. The first clashes began. Laser beams began to sweep across the battlefield. Here also Venom already burst into the thick. He pierced the robots with his sword, and he felt a surge of strength from Equilibrium.

"Keep formation!" shouted around after a new wave of robots. The Metarex's army was made up of subtle robots with claws. But suddenly the rays appeared on their side.

"What? The opponents have a long-range weapon!"

All present were a novelty to see Metarex-shooters. The krosusians rebuilt formation after a while. Falling to the ground robots were fired from fighters, which also covered their air.

"So many robots? They took it seriously," Azalia noticed.

"Why are there so few of us?" Venom perplexed.

"Our main flotilla is in another sector," one of the soldiers answered, "We'll have to count on the available forces."

They managed to contain the next wave. This time, the Metarex were noted their strength. Cannons thundered from a distance soon. Krosusian anti-aircraft cannons were deployed, which began to fire at enemy ships. The course of the battle was broken. But one of the wrecked ships began to fall on the army.


	28. Chapter 27: Allies

"We need to get out of here! More alive!" shouted around.

Venom was going to leave with them, but after a pause he saw that the fleet began to ascend into orbit. He rushed toward the falling ship. Nobody stopped him, because he had to save himself. Venom thought that he would have time to get to the Metarex's flagship on this ship. The path was blocked by robots, who, apparently, did not understand the situation, so he had to break through them. He managed to cope with this sword, so it did not bother him.

The ship crashed to the ground with a thud, and Venom began to run along it. They also tried to fire at him from the side cannons. But soon a rattle was heard, after which the ship broke in two. Venom fell with the debris down, and then stunned from the hard landing. In a pile of iron.

"We're retreating!" a figure on the bridge of that flagship commanded, "That's enough for now. Next time I will take into account my mistakes."

The Metarex's fleet retreated into orbit. The battle was over, but Azalia could not find Venom anywhere.

* * *

Soon Azalia landed on the krosusians' base. The pilots reported to the general about the outcome of the battle. When he saw a seedrian, he became embittered.

"So that means you helped us? Of course, we did not ask you to do this, but I'll thank you!"

"Why do you treat us like this?" Azalia could not tolerate, "You are allies of seedrians, are not you?"

"What unites us is only struggle with the Metarex! Nothing more!" he noticed.

"In any case, Venom and I made an equally important contribution to the defense," she continued, "I think we need to warn the allies that they can become the next target of the Metarex."

The general simply turned away from her.

"It's very strange that they showed up again a year later," he entered into thinking.

"Why does not Venom return for so long?" Azalia began to worry, looking around.


	29. Chapter 28: Gratitude

"It's good that today there were no calls," Greg breathed. His group finished their shift, and they all went together to the exit from the Headquarters.

"I think Aventurosi paid a lot for failure with the taking of the corporation's building," Katherine stretched up hands.

"And today we were lucky to get out early," Alex noticed.

"Alex, can you have a second?" Greg stopped her and began to muffled, "How do you look at going out together at night?" He asked for it with a note of insecurity. She hovered for a second, but her face did not change.

"I'm sorry, I do not think that we..." she answered, but Katherine suddenly intervened, taking them by the sleeves.

"Great idea!" she exclaimed joyfully. Now they were both embarrassed.

"What are you..."

"She will definitely go, Greg! I promise you," Katherine addressed.

"Who asked you to climb?" apparently Alex was unhappy with her trick, which she decided to speak after.

"Do not be a bore! You need to unwind! Do not only to work?"

Soon, Alex just gave up getting angry.

* * *

Light in a huge hangar over one robot was switched on.

"I'm conducting an inspection of the modules," a ringing voice said through the deckhouse, "It's time to test you, buddy. I turn on the self-contained mode."

On this robot began to be pulled together as various badniks, and egg-pauns. The robot simply stood like a ramrod, but suddenly jumped from the claw. He began to scatter other robots.

"Brilliant!" the doctor watched to him, "This time he will be the most successful creation!"

The robot algorithms were perfectly coordinated. So much so that he was unattainable for any blow. One of them unnaturally waved his hand, but the robot managed to reproduce his movement.

"The test is completed brilliantly!" Eggman said.

The robot was already standing alone in the hall above a pile of iron. After a pause, he pierced his belly with one pawn, turned his head toward the doctor's booth, then abruptly flew up to him.

"What?" Eggman was dumbfounded, "What's he up to?"

The robot broke through the glass, and then he pressed the doctor to the wall. The plate that he held in his hand, he put inside his neck.

"Another glitch?"

"You did very well, Dr. Eggman!" suddenly he began to speak in his voice, "I am grateful to you that you have revived me!"

"My fears about those details were justified..." Eggman concluded, "Now stop, before I think of deconstructing you!"

The robot recoiled, but flew abruptly into the corridor, then disappeared.

"Oh no! You just cannot get away from me!" he said, clicking on the buttons on his computer on his wrist. Most likely, he will set his robots on him to stop him now.


	30. Chapter 29: One whole

Venom came to himself in an unfamiliar dark place.

"Where I am?" he asked aloud.

"You're on my ship," an iron pompous voice answered. A tall figure in dark purple armor and a black cloak stood near the huge porthole, overlooking the nebula, "We did not expect to find you, Venom."

"The Metarex..." Venom gritted his teeth, "So, most likely, you are..."

"Glad to meet you. I'm general Black Narcissus," he continued his speech.

"You! You will be rewarded for your deeds!" he snapped.

"That's it? In that case, you are short-sighted and too suggestible."

"What are you talking about?"

"So Earthia has already set you up against the Metarex," Narcissus concluded, "But she misfired in one."

He approached him close enough. Why did not Venom do anything?

"The misfire lies in the fact that together we are one whole," he stopped beside him.

"What are you talking about?" Venom began to flare up, "We cannot have anything in common with bloodthirsty usurpers!"

"Amazing" Narcissus smiled, "Since when did the desire to survive become bloodthirsty? Although I do not want to talk about this with someone who had recently decided to protect those who once bombed our planet."

"What do you want? What goal can you strive for?" Venom's fervor was a little bit asleep.

"We want vengeance for the seedrians, nothing more. Only then we can begin to think about the rebirth of our race."

"What is this nonsense? How dare you speak from our face?"

"Because Metarex has long been a shadow of the seedrians. Embodiment of retribution for our belittling," he held out his hand to him, "Stand on our side, since you are considered our savior."

"I refuse!" Venom replied almost calmly, "You are going go too far..." suddenly he abruptly began to search himself.

"Is not this what you're looking for?" Narcissus showed Equilibrium, "You have no choice: you have no chance against me. In addition, we both do not share the disparagement of our congeners," Venom pricked up, "Who knows what our plans are for us..."

"Are you saying... that you are a shadow of the seedrians? In what sense? They themselves did not mention it."

"Even if they had ideas about this, they would not want to spread it. There would be many contradictions in history..."

"Then lay out what you know," Venom demanded, and Narcissus chuckled.


	31. Chapter 30: Not a date

By the evening, Greg was standing at the entrance to the restaurant, looking around.

"I hope she comes. I must be ready."

"I think I'm on time," a familiar, monotonous voice was heard.

"Wow! Alex! Everything is fine," he turned to her and hung a little. She seemed not to change clothes when she came in a soldier's overalls.

"You look good today," Greg hesitated.

"I thought it would suit me. Or do we have a date today?"

"Oh, do not worry! Simple dinner! I, as you can see, is not pretentiously presented too."

They went inside. They did not order much. They sat in silence for a while.

"You know, Alex," Greg began, glancing out the window, "i did not know how big a city could be. This is not exactly at home."

"You're right," She sipped a little from the glass, "But it does not seem like there is an even bigger frame of rules behind it, among which there may be conspiracies. If you cross it wrong, you will be crushed."

"Why are you so categorical? I noticed you're trying to keep everything around you from a distance."

"It turned out all by itself," She threw back her head, "I was such as I remember myself. As for the environment, we cannot be completely confident in the commonwealth with people, since we have not yet seen what they really have in mind."

"If it's so dangerous, then why did you come here?" Greg tried to press.

"Do not say that I have any purpose, but it seems to me that I can find something important here," she was quiet, "And what about you?"

"I... I was born in a family of locksmiths from one mountain village. I decided to go here to learn a lot of things that can be used in our home."

"Do you think it's... right: to adopt other's technologies?"

"Firstly, it will improve safety in the mines..." Greg looked into her eyes and decided that this story would turn out to be boring, "And then something like that."

"So..." Alex waved, "You must be very happy, since you have memories. I no longer remember my childhood: some of my life was torn from my head. I do not even know what exactly it did..."

"Umm... We Can go out if you want to?" Greg decided to finish this topic, to which she nodded after a pause.

* * *

They went out for a walk in the night city. He wanted to show one place for Alex.

"I bet you were not here yet."

"You missed: I was here," she breathed, to which Greg felt disappointed, "But, I admit, I like this place."

It was an observation deck on a hill, from where the night city was visible.

"I already had time to see the city before."

"To admit, I do not see much enthusiasm for you to work in GUN."

"Perhaps," she agreed, "Maybe I have not yet found the reason for the service."

"As for me," he began proudly, "I found here people who were dear to him. So I can protect them."

"It's great," she smiled a little, "This place is so calm today."

She saw his hand approaching her one, which why she jerked it away.

"Do not," Alex cut off.

"I'm sorry!" Greg hurried.

"It's all right! There's no need for you to apologize! It's just... I cannot! Sorry!" She hurried away from here, but stopped for a moment, "Greg... Today was a wonderful evening. Thank you."

She went on. Greg was so stunned that he just watched her go.

"Here's a fool! What have I done wrong?" he began to scold.


	32. Chapter 31: Two ghost

The door opened, and a light entered the blackest room.

"Sorry, I did not calculate the force of the blow," entered Ilusive said.

"Amazing work!" Rouge grinned, tied in a chair, "Now you can handle moneybags in their circles and without the use of violence."

"This is true. Their naivety is very easy to play."

"I wonder where you've learned this?"

"I told you, Rouge, that I have no name. So, I can be anyone. Is it possible to deny such a pleasant and easy-to-understand interlocutor hedgehog?"

"You know how to own tongue," she noticed, "Well, what are the plans for me then?"

"You can just stay here. We will not even get you out information about GUN. We can do it ourselves."

"Then I do not see the point."

"We need to be safe from sticks in the wheel. You are one of the brightest members of the organization."

"Are you done? It is time!" another voice at the door said. Rouge turned her head in that direction and was amazed to see the second hedgehog that looked like Ilusive. They are the spitting image.

"That's how they work..." she concluded.

* * *

A convocation was announced in the Parliament in the morning of the next day

"Thank you for the appearance at the unscheduled meeting," Chairman William Jones said at the meeting, "But the situation requires new actions. The reason for this is an increase in crime activity in the city."

"There were 34 offenses recorded in seven days," Commander Feldran reported, "but they do not go beyond Central City."

"They chose only the capital. That's it..." one of the members of Parliament Logan Rogerson thought. It can be noted that he was younger than his colleagues.

"What are you doing here, Ursula? You are back?" the girl asked.

"A little," she answered, watching the meeting, "I was allowed to be here as a former intern."

During meetings, the best students of law faculties invited to this room, so that they would gain experience, both from practice. Naturally, they sat in the distance and could simply outline their observations.

"...We were able to find out that Don Jordano Sporch runs one of these groups," Feldran continued to say, "The problem is that the Aventurosi themselves come from Soleanna, where, of course, our jurisdiction does not extend."

"Then how does he live here in his position?" asked one member of Parliament.

"It's clear that he has established contacts here!" the other replied.

"We must discuss this matter with Soleanna's duke," Jones announced.

"But there's something else," Feldran put in, "Among criminals, there are mobians. Some even consisted to the group. But we found out a little about them."

"Are you talking about band of Radulph the Wolf?" Ursula shouted from her seat. Everyone was surprised at this action. But she began to walk toward the college, "This is a relatively new group! If you are wondering how they are related to Aventurosi, then you are moving in the right direction! They are in cooperation, sharing zones of influence!"

"Is that you again, Ursula?" smiled one of the members of Parliament.

"Again came here!" Rogerson just a little grated his teeth.

"Thank you for the information, but is there anything worthwhile?" he declared. Ursula only caught fire. It seems that this is not the first time they have engaged in squabble.

"Well, then, how about the fact that they are also linked by a union with Cartel?"

"Sometimes I hear about them," one of the present interjected.

"You are lucky that only _sometimes_. If this powerful association of criminals takes over the city, then you will not be happy."

"Then what do you propose, Miss Ursula?" Jones entered the conversation.

"You have already started the situation too long. It's time to organize raids for their detention."

"We need their location for this," Feldran noticed, "And the movement towards Aventurosi is still in question. In the meantime, we can start with your gang of... Radulph."

"And yet I do not understand the situation with the police," Jones put in, "Why did GUN take over the whole job? Why is their effectiveness reduced?"

"As always unstoppable..." that student sighed.


	33. Chapter 32: Coincidence

Today was a sunny day. Alex and Katherine patrolled along the waterfront.

"Well, tell me, friend! How did everything go?" the second asked.

"Why are you so concerned? It's a very pleasant evening."

"I hope you were not morose?" Katherine pushed her, "You need to stop being so complicated."

"Stop it!" Alex began to get angry, but immediately cooled down, "Although, if you think about this, it did not scare him off. I saw his interest."

"It means that you liked Greg!" Katherine concluded, "What is your move, friend?"

"We need to focus on patrolling," she replied.

\- Aww, you're a bore! I think Greg was trying very hard to impress you."

Alex did not say anything.

* * *

"Do you say you know where Cream, Sonic?"" Tails asked. They also strolled along this waterfront, pondering all that had happening.

"I went out on those who know, but they turned out to be serious guys. Also intractable," Sonic looked at the island in the bay, "Why does it seem to me that she might not be in the city at all?"

"Is there any chance that Eggman could have conspired with them?"

"He would not do that," Sonic said confidently, "Okay, I'll try again to check the tunnels."

And these two companies crossed, and, for whatever reason, stood up in their tracks.

"No! I can't believe my eyes!" Katherine jumped, "It's Sonic himself!"

"OK, good! Another autograph?" He spread his hands.

"Who is this? Your friend?" approached Alex asked.

"Hey, don't you recognize? This is Sonic - the world's hero!" Katherine already took out a pen.

"You're exaggerating, ladies," he said, a little embarrassed.

"Did you meet someone, Sonic?" Tails also ran up.

"Wow! And Tails himself!" Katherine's eyes sparkled.

"Who are you?" Alex asked seriously.

"I... Er... My name is Tails," he confused.

"Why do you have such tails?"

Tails once hated this question, but now he can stand up for himself.

"Quite a strange question," he answered calmly, "They are like that from birth. It happens in life. And why are you interested?"

"Perhaps I know you. I'm Alex Tyler," she waved her tail, then there were two of them. Everyone was surprised at this discovery.

"What is this?" Sonic asked Tails.

"One who has two tails. The same mutation as I have. It's amazing!" Tales inserted.

"What can you say about this?" she was a little embarrassed by the word _mutated_.

"I... I do not think I can have a sister or another relative with two tails. I do not know you," Tails said thoughtfully.

"I think Tails is able to know his family," Sonic interposed, "Maybe it's just a coincidence, right?"

"Where are you from?" Tails asked, and she shook her head.

"You may be right," Alex sighed, "I just remember that I have a brother with whom I have not met for a long time. If you think about it, you're too young for him... It's all right. Excuse me. What an amazing coincidence," she repeated, "You probably had a hard time with them."

"You're right, but I managed to adjust them to become strong," he flew into the air. Alex smiled a little.

"Well, since we're talking, we can discuss something," Katherine decided to take advantage of, shifting a little in her voice and flipping the page in a notebook, "We're from the GUN's special squad. Can you tell us something about the band of Radulph the Wolf or Aventurosi?"


	34. Chapter 33: Impenetrable one

The meeting in the Parliament was over. Jones decided to personally talk with Ursula on the way to his limousine

"Perhaps we need to give the floor to a new generation more often. Without your speech, the matter would not have moved."

"I would say that your colleagues did not start everything on time," she answered.

"Do not be angry with us. Parliament itself only recently gathered, so that not all functions are still properly configured."

"Why do you have such a strained attitude with Soleanna?"

"So it turns out. We are not very successful in establishing a dialogue with the duke. I think he just does not want to lose his independence. But we, on the side of the Federation, are in any case open to cooperation with them. You know so much about the current criminal network. Do you say that it will be enough to eliminate one of the groupings, then others pulled away from deals?"

"I think, in this case, priority will hang over the Sporch."

"You say it so confidently that it's even a little scary," he noticed, "What do you do, if it's not a secret?"

"Ow! Simple firm of electronic developments. I only recently established this, so far I have not heard much about me."

"Here's how?" Jones smiled. They were already approaching the limousine, "We would not have thought that you, mobians, are such a capable nation. And of you in particular, Miss Ursula, could go out even a member of the Chamber. You have already learned many of the nuances of our system."

"Thank you, of course, but in your place I would have less confidence in us. You must be prudent."

"I'll think about it," Jones said, already sitting in the limousine. Ursula stayed here and grinned after him.

"How was your day, sir?" one of the bodyguards asked.

"It was exhausting. Take me to the president, Tim."

"No problem, boss!" Jones suddenly felt a sharp blow. Was it his own guard?

" _Who are these people?_ " he was surprised, losing consciousness.

* * *

"It makes sense? We were already here this afternoon with Tails," Sonic whined. Amy suddenly decided to pull him back to the waterfront in the evening.

"It's such a wonderful evening today," Amy pulled him.

"It's strange that we went out double."

"I know. I just want... to spend evening alone with you, Sonic," she lowered her voice a little.

"What? We have more important things to do now!" he began to wave his hands.

"I understand this, but this event may never happen."

"What's the matter, Amy? I think we should focus on the other..."

"Please, Sonic! Give me some time... Once."

"Well, there's nothing to be done," Sonic breathed.

"Why did not you contact us all this time? We could have worried about you."

"You know, Amy! Nothing can happen to us!" he wiped his nose.

"So, you have remained such one..." she stopped in mid-sentence, "You know how I treat you."

The sun had already touched the horizon above the water. Amy stood with her back to the light.

"What do you mean?" he asked in bewilderment.

"I have a suggestion, Sonic," it seemed to her voice as if she had taken control of herself, "I want... that you stay with me. Let's leave all the adventures and live peacefully?"

"Is everything all right, Amy? Why are you so suddenly?"

"I see it... You are keep doing it," Amy said with a note of disappointment, "Can you be any more serious?"

"Most likely, it will not work out," Sonic corrected himself.

"It's already clear that you are elusive," she continued, "You are always busy with your adventures or running after Eggman. This will never end!"

"You understand that we can't do otherwise," he replied. The sun rolled over the horizon. The lampposts began to light along the waterfront.

"It's possible that you're right, but at the same time you do not even notice that your surroundings are changing," Amy's tears began to turn slowly, "I tried to become better and more useful for you, but you claim that I have not changed. And you do not even give chances. I thought you thought all over, but I guess I miscalculated.

"In that case, I'm surprised why you continue to stand on your ground. But why? Why are you so obsessed with me, after so much time?" Sonic began to raise his voice a little.

"Because I like... But what's the point? You're still the same impenetrable! You need to understand that you are taking too much on yourself... Although, probably, I'm also good," she added after a pause, "Most likely, you are doing the right thing to avoid me. Now I'm beginning to understand what's what, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

She suddenly jerked away from here. Sonic realized for this very lately. He did not notice how there became more crowded. He decided to hurry after her, but someone from the crowd put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you Sonic the Hedgehog? I have a message from Ursula to you that she will wait for you tonight at the construction site."

"Who are you?" he turned, but from this he was only disoriented. Now he does not understand which side Amy disappeared from.

"What's going on here?" he almost shouted.


	35. Chapter 34: A choice

Sonic reached the construction of a high-rise building. He came alone, thinking that it would be a deal of five minutes. It was even surprising that he still don't found Amy. There was quiet and empty.

"Who are these guys?" Sonic thought, "Perhaps they know where Cream is. There's nobody here... Maybe I need to go higher?"

He began to climb the steps. With each floor he began to sneak more slowly.

"You can go out! We are already here!" suddenly a voice was heard from above.

Sonic went up to the next floor. At the other end, through the gap, there were three figures and two peas under the bedspreads, which seemed to be people.

"What's going on here?" He asked the question.

"It's an honor for me to meet with you personally, hero Sonic!" Ursula came out of the shadows, "Thank you for your visit."

"Who are you? Although, wait! Most likely, you are from that wolf-buglar!" He pointed to her.

"Oh! Have you already met Radulph? You do not have to worry about this: now questions will be solved through me. Slight change of leadership."

"It does not bother me. What about Cream?"

"So he still has unfinished business? I will keep that in mind. Forgive me, but the wolf did not devote me to my affairs."

"Well, then why do you need me?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"I just want to hear your answer," Ursula straightened her glasses, "I want to see what the heroes are following, doing such great things. And besides, I will test you. Guys!" she snapped her fingers, and two mobians in masks threw off the covers. William Jones, who had retired after the strike, and a white hedgehog were under them. The last, like, seemed to Sonic familiar: it could have been Kerrezar, who had flashed among the encirclement of the mobian headship's court. They were both tied up.

"What's going on here?" Sonic pricked up his ears.

"I want to play with you in one game, Sonic the Hedgehog. Look, you have distinguished yourself both in your own world and in the world of humans. Now we have no doubt that we can count on you and your choice equally in the event of danger."

"What do you mean?" he began to grate his teeth.

"...But what about yourself? You will strive to save all those in need. I will even try to assume that you will help both the mobians and the peoples. It's very noble. But what happened? Now these two have got into trouble: the Chairman of Parliament and the Ambassador from the mobians in the United Federation," she pointed to the two of them, "Although, I think the titles are not important right now. And now my question is: you can save only one. I'm interested in your choice?"

"Your games are not very funny!" Sonic screeched, but as soon as he jerked, a bullet whistled around him, "What?"

"Of course, it would be a mistake on my part not to consider your playfulness," Ursula exhaled, "My snipers are watching us, who can even get on the coin that was thrown. Do you know how to play clean?"

"Damn, you're crazy!" he growled.

" _Damn it! Have to play by her rules! I hope she's not serious? So, if I decide to just dump, nothing will happen... or she will shoot at them. I can't risk it! Also I will not have time to save two at once," Sonic glanced around, "She really drove me into a corner!_ "

"You are very long," Ursula interrupted him, "You would not have so much time in a real situation!"

" _So, what now? I do not have a clue about this guy," he looked at Jones, "but most likely there will be big problems without for this Kerrezar, then, perhaps, he can do something, which means he will help me to free the first! And why should I do this at all?_ "

"I see you are seriously hanging." You already decide like judge, who is more necessary."

There was a pause, beyond which Sonic gathered.

"I choose the Ambassador!"

"An interesting move. Even unexpected," Ursula expressed surprise," Though, on the other hand, you decided to save your brother by blood. Your choice is easy to explain and understand. And what do you think, what another one would do? If there is a tendency that everyone will save only their own, then I have bad news. Then it is unclear what is the meaning of our new world. Hence, the heroes and townsfolk differ little. It's hurt, of course! But thanks anyway, Sonic! Here's your choice!" she nodded to her partner near Kerrezar.

"Come on!" he pushed the hedgehog towards Sonic. The Ambassador was stunned by what was happening. Looking frightened at Jones, he strode off. The path passed along the boards at high altitude. Kerrezar crossed his eyes with Sonic, after which, with a grin, raised his hand. The second partner, who was near Jones, threw him down.

"No!" cried Sonic. He just jerked as he fell from a sharp blow to the back of his head. It was... Kerrezar?

"Faker?" he croaked to himself. Then he heard a soft sound, "If there was soft there!"

"You... You could have killed him!" Sonic croaked.

"Why so rude? I'm not a killer," Ursula said calmly.

Suddenly they caught the sound of a siren in the distance.

"Well, it's time for us to leave!"

"You just will not get away!" Sonic rushed to her, throwing off that hedgehog. Ursula's Subordinates had time to throw smoke bombs. Crossing the cloud several times were unsuccessful, "She ran away! Heck!"

The sound of the sirens grew. With a sigh, Sonic decided to go down behind Jones. A container stood on the lower floors.

"There is still a chance!" he thought aloud, but there were light flashes on the outside.

"Everyone stay in their places!" announced from outside.

"We'll have to leave before it's too late!" Sonic decided. The searchlights began to boil down here, but he managed to get out of here, "Forgive me, buddy!"


	36. Chapter 35: On a scope

The same night. Looks like a half-empty abandoned train station. Near him, in the multi-storey parking lot, there was a noise.

"I'm in position," Jess reported, taking a seat on the balcony with binoculars.

"All right, Jess. Continue spying on," Lucinda told the radio from the Headquarters. The other of her squad stood next to her.

"I found a big lilac wolf. Most likely, this is Radulph. He's alone, I did not reveal the ambush yet."

"What can he do alone in a warehouse that night?" Katherine began to reflect.

"In any case, we were lucky to learn about his sally," Lucinda added, "We'll have to work at night if that's the case..."

"Wait!" Jess interrupted, "Two men came to him... Here a gray car drives in..."

"Is this a meeting?" Greg interjected.

"Another man came out of the car... And one more. A bald man of about 60 in a dark yellow suit."

"That's... Sporch?" Lucinda's voice rose, then clicked on the button, "It's Lucinda's 1st special squad. We found the locations of Radulph and Sporch. I'm sending a request to send an outfit! Take the coordinates!"

"The request is accepted!" they answered her.

"Operative!" Katherine was surprised to herself.

"Go on, Jess," Lucinda said, "He will not leave us today."

"What's wrong, Radulph?" Sporch asked the wolf graciously, "What can be the rush on such a quiet evening?"

"Ow, I'm sorry!" Radulph was pissed off, "A girl comes up to me and picks up my guys! Is this your joke?"

"I'm not interested. So you lost all your gang? It's unprofitable of you," Sporch concluded.

"What? I can not work like that!" he was indignant.

"You're right. Debt will not extinguish itself, is it, Radulph?" he joked, "I'm not going again to him to get you guys. I can not promise anything about that girl."

"The outfit is sent, but I order to neutralize the Sporch right now, while it is available. I take responsibility for the violation of the prerogative," the Commander reported to Lucinda. She herself retold all to Jess after.

"Roger that," she replied, and then took off her briefcase with the disassembled rifle, "But I'm worried that his gang may be here... Radulph is leaving."

"Let it be. Our task is Sporch now."

"What do you think, boss?" his protege addressed to him, "Perhaps, already to forgive his debt? Is it so big?"

"I have no idea," Don answered.

"I think he's useless without his gang."

"I'm not here for business: he was generally given to work for me."

"I'm ready," Jess reported, having already managed to assemble her rifle and began to aim.

"I hope that _girl_ will not put a stick in the wheel for us too," the protege shared.

"Yes, I think this wolf once again came up with stories, just to get away from us."

"Such a serious target. It will be hard..." Jess thought, but it turned out to be out loud.

"In addition, he thought to call us for an overnight walk!" Sporch lamented, "Do you know, Rod? Come on, call ours! I know here one exquisite cuisine nearby," smiling, he went to his car.

"He's leaving. Why can't I get ready? I've never had it that way," Jess held the Don on her scope, but did not dare to fire.

"It's a tranquilizer. It will be enough," Greg noticed.

"Do you want to let him go?" Alex wedged in, "Even after what he had done?"

"Alex! Do not push her!" Katherine intervened, "She still..." she managed to stop.

"I understand," Jess said softly, "I'm starting."

Again she aimed on Sporch's back. The stinging seemed to be missing. Suddenly she saw a brief glimpse on the other side far away on the roof. Jess managed to duck behind the wall before she slammed next to her.

"I was spotted! I need reinforcements!" she hurried to report and ran into the depth of the parking lot.

"What was it?" Don distracted.

"It seems somebody was following us!" answered the protege.

"I'm going to her!" Alex rushed.

"Alex, wait!" Lucinda addressed her, to which she stopped, "If you overtake the Sporch, then take it in a normal state. We can take this chance to interrogate him."

"Of course!" she agreed, then she ran out of here.

* * *

Jess ran through the parking lot until she came upon Aventurosi, who was pulling her down. Those opened fire on her.

"I'll have to shoot them!"

A long running around the parking lot with shooting has been started. If she had tranquilizers in the magazines, then, as expected, her opponents had real. Because of the enclosed space, it was possible to deafen from the shots. Later, Jess smoked at the station. It is worth noting that there were more places to hide here.

"Why are there so many of them? As if they were waiting for me!" she complained. After a while, it came to the point that she ran out of ammunition. Right when she appeared before her.

"We should have left this place, boss!" his subordinate addressed to him anxiously, "Her reinforcement can come here."

"Everything's under control. She will not throw anything away," he replied calmly, "I want to look at her closely."

Jess ducked into the cover.

"Hold on, dear," Lucinda reassured her.

"What to do?" Jess calculated, "I already used all the smoke," she saw a pistol that had been dropped by a gunman nearby, "No! Is there anything else?"

"Why are you hiding? Let's talk?" Sporch said. The sound of his footsteps approached to her. Her position began to pressure her morally.

"I should to fight!" she decided, and grabbing that gun, rolled out of the shelter, and then took Sporch in sight.

"Why are you so angry?" he was perplexed. Suddenly behind him a sound of iron screeching and a roar came behind him, "What is this?"

Jess took advantage of the moment to run, but turned around after another noise. She was surprised to see the Don, bound by the chain in a couple of seconds.

"How are you..." he croaked.

"I see that I was here on time!" Alex sighed.

"What's going on in there?" Lucinda got in channel.

"Everything's under control!" Jess reported, not departed after what she had seen, "Sporch... was captured..."


	37. Chapter 36: Arrest

A melody started to ring. Reluctantly, Katherine reached out of bed to answer the phone.

"Do you know what time it is now? It's only an early morning..." she said sleepily. Katherine returned home lately after the night detention of Sporch.

"Private Katherine, you are required to be present at the detention," she was told in a serious voice, "We are waiting for you."

"Well, here's some serious work," she yawned, unwillingly getting up from the bed.

* * *

Sonic was alone in Amy's apartment. He slept little, because he thought about what had happened at night. Even that quarrel with Amy had moved to the fore. He has not yet told his friends about this, since he had not yet met with them.

"And why am I still afraid of her? I think I need to tell all the police, until... - the front door flew inside suddenly, from where several policemen and soldiers of GUN came running. Sonic was dumbfounded with such sharpness.

"Why are you breaking in?" Katherine chirped behind, "Sonic would have listened to you calmly!"

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" the inspector began, "you are detained on suspicion of involvement in the attempt on the Chairman Jones."

"What? But I do not..."

"It will be better for you not to throw anything away."

"But it's not me," he lowered his tension a little.

"Keep this up to today," he waved his fingers.

After that, some people seized Sonic and began to take him outside, while others began to search the apartment. Katherine stood in silence at the exit all this time.

"I believe that you are not guilty," Katherine whispered as they crossed, "Leave it to me, I'll handle this."

"Thanks," Sonic glanced sideways without enthusiasm. Deals went worse.

* * *

Jerry went into the room to Cream. This time he was with flowers. He found her with books.

"Hello, Mr. Jerry," she saw him.

"Hello, Cream! What are you doing there?" he even asked in surprise.

"I thought that I can learn a little for a while to keep up with my friends."

"So? he chuckled, "You know, I noticed you are not afraid of me, and you yourself are calm. You're pretty brave."

"Thank you. I'm just always sure that Mr. Sonic will save me. He will never leave anyone in trouble!"

"Hmm..." Jerry thought, "Sonic... I sometimes hear that name. If this is the case, could you tell us what is the peculiarity of this amazing hedgehog?"


	38. Chapter 37: In justification

"Come in," the security guard addressed to Sonic, after which they led him to the courtroom. It was filled with perplexed people who did not expect this from the hero in any way. There were whispers around.

"Introduce yourself, defendant," the judge began.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog," he replied with restraint.

"I understand that this is even stunning," he breathed, "that the hero of the Black Comet's resistance and the hero who prevented the disaster with the Ark colony a couple of years ago, appear at the dock. But I must say that the laws apply to everyone who is in the territory of the United Federation. Sonic the Hedgehog, you are accused of involvement in injuring Chairman of Parliament William Jones. At the moment, the victim is in hospital in serious condition. The incident took place on the site of the business district under construction around midnight on the 24th, in other words, this night. Tell us where you were at this time?"

"As I said, I spent the evening walking along the waterfront with my friend, Amy Rose the Hedgehog, Your Honor," Sonic tried not to wag his testimony.

"Your version is heard, but can not be confirmed by witnesses. We were not able to contact Amy Rose with a demand to testify."

 _"Where did she go? She still not returned home?"_ Sonic sorted in his head.

"So, you are saying that you were not present at the scene of the incident at this time?"

"Yes, Your Honor. I declare that at this time I was on the waterfront. I do not even know where this building is located."

"Your version is heard. Do you have any questions, Mr. Prosecutor?" the judge turned to the gray-haired man from the side.

"Not yet, Your Honor," he answered in a raspy voice.

"In that case, call the second suspect."

 _"Damn, I'm sinking!"_ Sonic exasperated to himself, _"Where does everyone walk? Amy would be very helpful now."_

He turned to the figure who had come in, which turned out to be that same yesterday's git. This time she was bruised.

"Introduce yourself, defendant," the judge addressed.

"I'm Ursula," she answered.

"What is your occupation?"

"Founder of the new firm of electronic developments _"Nenidia"_."

"Miss Ursula, you have also been charged with involvement in injuring Parliament Chairman William Jones. At the moment, the victim is in hospital in serious condition. The incident took place on the site of the business district under construction around midnight on the 24th, in other words, this night. Tell us where you were at this time?"

"I was retreating from the attack on my transport at that time, Your Honor."

"Securiry can confirm that Jones and the accused parted on different machines after the meeting," the prosecutor interjected, "If we continue, then both Jones and his bodyguards were not found after that. It is assumed that the next time he was found on the place of incident. Around this time, Ursula's transport was also susceptible to attack by disguised bandits.

"You're overreacting!" Sonic snapped, "I protest, Your Honor.""

"I reject," the judge snapped, "Go on, prosecutor."

"Thank you. It should also be taken into account," continued the prosecutor, "that the difference in time between the attack on the suspect's transport and the arrival of the police on the construction site is five minutes, so it is simply impossible to overcome this distance during this time."

"Please, Your Honor! Listen to me!" Sonic tried to address.

"I reject. Observe discipline, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"As for Ursula, I have everything, Your Honor," the prosecutor finished, "As for Sonic, some eyewitnesses and cameras have spotted a pale spot and a gust of wind near the scene of the crime. Will you continue to stand on your version, Mr. Sonic?"

"Yes! I already told everything," Sonic answered.

 _"It is useless to say anything here. Everything can turn against me. I could ask about Kerrezar, but this will only make things worse."_

"It's all, Your Honor," the prosecutor concluded, "At the moment, these are all our proofs."

"So, in that case, I sentence Sonic the Hedgehog until he finds innocence of evidence or other resolution of the case challenging him. Do you have any objections, Miss Ursula? All suspicions removed from you," she waved her hand, "In this case, the court is over!" he rapped on the table.

Sonic did not stand on ceremony and did nothing. He was led to the exit. At the same time, he crossed his gaze with Ursula. That's her name!


	39. Chapter 38: Recognition

Alex tried to go to the archives of the GUN Headquarters, but the door issued her a denial on the pass. After several attempts, she gave up. Alex was walking back along the corridor. Dr. Greyford came out front her.

"Did you go to the archive?" He stopped behind her, "Sorry, you have a small rank for this. Did you want to learn something?"

"I wanted to check the accuracy of my data," she managed in a low voice.

"There is a secretariat for such purposes. But it can be attributed to the fact that you are here recently. So please bear this in mind."

"Very well, Dr. Greyford."

There was a brief silence, for which Alex had only one step to make.

"Of course, I apologize in advance," the doctor began, "I can confuse you with somebody. It's just that you seem to me familiar... But if it's you, of whom I think, then you made a big mistake when you came back here. I dare to suggest - to take revenge on us," he sighed, "So the professor was right that..."

"Stop it!" Alex cut off, "I do not like this conversation, Mr. Greyford."

"What... What have I said now?" the doctor shook, "Oh! forgive me, I've told you so much! Nevermind!"

"Do you have enemies?" Alex answered that.

"You do not have to worry. Forgive me once more," said Greyford and went on.

* * *

Day had passed. Ursula decided to once again come to Parliament as a former intern. Special hype did not arise around her from yesterday case. This time the meeting was closed. During the break Ursula caught one of the advisers.

"I'm sorry, but we are holding this meeting behind closed doors. Wait, you're Ursula, right?" he began to recognize her, "You are the one that recently entered into a debate with us? I heard about yesterday. It is naturally. But we were amazed that you were charged. I hope everything is resolved?"

"It's all right. This showed me the efficiency of the police. Everything is completely literate," she waved it off.

"Besides, you were attacked by bandits! Are there no problems?"

"Their attack was useless. I did not understand why they chose me as a victim, but I hope they will be caught," Ursula replied.

"Surely... Well, it's time for me! The break is over," the advisor began to go.

"Why is it so quickly gathered?" she expressed bewilderment.

"Well, you know... Now we're without Jones, so we need to think about how to work in his absence."

"I believe that you can hold out. In addition, Jordano Sporch was recently caught."

"You are right, but I hope that this will not lead to bad consequences. The Commander is already responsible for this by his head."

"Thomas, you're still here!" the second adviser ran, "We are already starting."

"Yes... I just..." he hesitated.

"Ow! Hello, miss," she saw Ursula. "I'm sorry, but you can not attend today, and we need to hurry," she took Thomas's wrist and led her to the meeting room.

"I already understand, thank you," she answered.

Suddenly those two stopped nearby and began to whisper.

"Miss Ursula, wait!" the woman started, "I think we can let you go with us today if our colleagues will allow it."

"Thank you, of course," Ursula began to wave back, "but it seems to me that it will be somehow... wrong for an important body to be present... a mobian."

There was a brief silence.

"I think this can be omitted if you understand the essence of our problems. We have already appreciated your previous statement."

"Then it will be an honor for me!" Ursula answered with courtesy, and in her thoughts she laughed like an abnormal one. Everything that happened was simply ridiculous.


	40. Chapter 39: The brilliant release

Evening had come. A dark gray wagon arrived to the GUN Headquarters from the entrance to the underground parking. A disguised, diminutive figure quickly rolled out from it, which afterwards applied a pass to the door. The system recognized the incoming as Rouge the Bat.

"Excellent, we're riding in!" the driver in the form of GUN said. They drove up to the elevator, "We need to work at a pace, until they mark us."

At this time, Sporch was in a temporary solitary confinement. Suddenly he heard a dull blow behind the door, after which it opened.

"Time to go out, boss!" the newcomer said.

"You're on time, guys," the Don chuckled.

It's even surprising that those people who were disguised as Aventurosi were lucky to take Don and the other detainees of their guys without any problems. GUN itself found out what had happened a little later and began to prepare for the fact that in the morning the Commander would throw a beating for all.

* * *

Ilusive came into the room with Rouge.

"I'm sorry, there is pitch dark. But I think you do not mind."

"You're right, I have not been in such places for a long time," Rouge replied, "There is felt something familiar. What's the matter?"

"We just invaded the Headquarters and pulled out Sporch."

"You know, I do not understand who for whom works!" Rouge stretched out, "And anyway, why deal with him? I see you are quite independent guys."

"We do not need this... Well, at least, to me," he hesitated.

"I believe that you can not to do business with this egoist Sporch."

"You're right, but we're forced!"

Rouge noticed his stiffness and decided to play on it.

"I see you're not such a bad guy as those? But in the end it turns out that what you did for Sporch will not pay off for you. You need to escape from him."

"Perhaps," he began to pull.

"Then set me free! We must stop your colleagues!"

|Well, in this case, we're not accomplices! Maybe you'll hand me over to GUN after that."

At this mark, Rouge just smiled.


	41. Chapter 40: The new regime

The meeting was convened again in the next day. Ursula was invited and this time. True, with her participation, not all agreed, including Rogerson. Soon they began to be distracted by the growing noise from the street.

"What's going on there at all?" Rogerson could not stand it any longer.

"What? Why are there so many people here?" Asked one of his colleagues, who looked out the window at the square.

Soon the door opened, from where Thomas hurried in.

"Sorry for being late! I could not get to the building by car, so I had to make my way through on my two."

"What's happening? Is this a riot?" they asked him.

"They want us to speak out about Jones and our affairs."

"I see that we are too close from them," Ursula interposed, "Even I would become worried about what you are doing here. In addition, Jones for a while withdrew from the case. From the side here can even smell like a coup."

There was a silence. They did not think about it that way.

"We need to take control of the situation! If the President joins in too, then..." Thomas decided not to continue this speech.

"In that case, they need to explain everything as it is," Ursula declared, and headed toward the balcony toward the square.

"Hey, do not you think you take too much on yourself, miss?" Rogerson objected, "If the people see you at the helm, what excitement will arise; %a mobian participates in the councils of Parliament.%

"I think we can rely on her," Thomas said. Some colleagues supported him.

"I understand your point of view, Mr. Rogerson," Ursula said politely, "but you can turn it in the right direction. Once a mobian has made her way into such an important body, then the Federation is ready to prevent infringement of the rights of my congeners. Then we can confidently say that the Federation shows tolerance to the new nations, as you say."

"This is mayhem!" Rogerson insisted, "It's a game of one... Well, good luck," he breathed, "I hope the people will not take you to pieces."

Ursula humbly smiled at this wish and went out to the crowd. What Logan had said began to be confirmed: the square was silent and frozen. There were whispers.

"What? A mobian? What are they planning?" barely heard everywhere. But Ursula was confident. She would be ready for a million crowd.

"Dear citizens of Central City," she said from the balcony, "I accept your bewilderment that a mobian has come to you, but now it is a difficult time for us: the temporary departure from the affairs of Chairman William Jones. For several days we were closed for meetings about the stabilization of the administrative apparatus. Soon, perhaps, an interim acting Chairman will be appointed, and until this moment we, the House of Parliament of the Federation, will continue to function to maintain the current situation. In this context, I mean the prevention of the activities of criminal organizations in Central City."

"Not bad!" whispered one of her colleagues, who lined up behind her. Logan just squeezed his lip. "Just like a real diplomat."

"Why there is so crowded?" Knuckles asked, who had approached the square by this time.

"We are ready to continue working to eradicate crime from our streets in the face of the mafia family Aventurosi and the gang of Radulph the Wolf. Wow!" she began to look over the crowd, squinting, "And here he is!" she pointed at Radulph in the distance of the crowd, determined to come to look at the whole pun.

"What?" he did not expect that he would be unveiled here. The police were already tugging at him.

"I also note that Don Jordano Sporch was detained the other day," Ursula continued, "We still need to discuss this issue with Soleanna's Duke. Despite this, the danger from their activities is still topical, so we need to work actively. I, on my part, offered my support to the Parliament in order to support them and improve the productivity of the apparatus. As a new member of Parliament, I will share the opinions of both the residents of the Federation and the migrants who are here to prevent the infringement of rights, as well as the establishment of relations between the two worlds. I ask you to give me and my colleagues the chance that we could help our President pursue a policy aimed at the prosperity of our common world. For the United Federation."

Like the mobians present here, people gradually came to life from this speech, starting to applaud. Knuckles did not understand how to react to this.

"Here's a cheat!" Radulph snapped, who was put in a police van.

Under a standing ovation, Ursula returned to the Parliament building. All her colleagues were stunned by what had happened. On the way, she presented the images of her former comrades from memories.

 _"I admit, guys, that my method is rude and dirty, but all means at war are good, right?"_ she seemed to address them.


	42. Chapter 41: In the same boat

Alex and Katherine patrolled the city. Their way passed through the park, so they allowed themselves to rest here a little, sitting just outside the pond.

"Do you hear the news that a mobian has become a member of Parliament? It is so unusual!" Katherine shared.

"Only an inconvenient situation came out that she had announced the capture of Sporch, but he had already managed to escape," Alex answered.

"Radulph has already been caught, so it's up to the little one."

At times, Katherine notices how Alex looks at some passers-by families and couples with some sadness. As well as now.

"All is well?" she asked.

"M? Of course! I was just thinking!" she woke up.

"You're getting pretty sad near people. Why do not you tell about your family?"

"Because... I do not remember them," she hushed up, "However, like my home too."

"It's very strange," Katherine answered, "How's that? Maybe something happened?"

"I don't understand: part of my life is like a fog."

"In any case, there must be bright memories of something hidden and native."

Alex tried to concentrate again.

"Why does it only come to my mind that I'm running along the yellow field near two mountain peaks."

"Yellow field..." Katherine thought, "Maybe it's wheaten one."

"Is it so important?" Alex asked.

"Not really. But there are two mountains... Perhaps I can guess which place is at stake. You can try to go there."

"Why do I need it?" Alex asked her.

"What do you mean why? You can see your parents again! Or with your brother!"

Alex hesitated for a moment.

"If you care about work, then you can try to take a day off. I think Lucinda will support this idea."

Alex thought it was a faint heat.

* * *

"Well, you're a big guy!" the head of the prison said, registering Radulph, "But our cameras are large, so that you will not be here closely. Unless, of course, you do not engage in quarrels with anyone."

Finally, Radulph left the room. He stayed there so much that he was forced to go for a walk, never going to his chamber.

"Great! I'm in prison!" he scolded, "Ilene would not appreciate it. I hope, at least until they will not get Jerry."

He began to look for what he could do here.

"You must be lost, my friend," a figure in the shadow of the wall addressed to him, "I see you're not very dodgy either," Sonic said.

"Sonic the Hedgehog? Haha! What a meeting!" Radulph laughed at such a pun, "And I'll see, speed does not solve all the problems."

"Well," he spread out his hands, "it looks like we're in the same boat."

"Can't argue!"


	43. Chapter 42: The discharging

Jerry went into the room to Cream. He looked exhausted this time.

"Hi, Cream!" he drawled, then fell to the bed.

"Hello, Mr. Jerry!" she answered, but uncertainly, "Something bad happened?"

He shook his head at this question.

"I just wanted to come here. It's very peaceful here," Jerry noticed.

"I noticed that you are very kind to a bandit!"

"Thank you," he replied with a chuckle, "Actually, I'm a simple tramp who is not lucky. I'm concerned that I have not heard about my friends for a long time," he closed his eyes with his wrist, "Maybe they've already been caught by guys which we had crossed the road a long time ago while I'm sitting here."

All this time, Cream listened attentively to him.

"How tired I am of all this," Jerry breathed, "I just want to go home to my family."

Suddenly he was alerted that something had touched his head. It was a wreath... of flowers, that he had brought Cream early. She herself was smiling.

"You will succeed! You are a very kind mister!"

"And you're a very good friend," Jerry answered with kindness.

* * *

Rouge did not manage to come to GUN Headquarters, as there were problems: she did not find her pass.

 _"So those gorillas stole it from me!"_ she concluded, _"I'll have to somehow get out!"_

Rouge reached the registration desk, where, to her surprise, immediately noticed her.

"Aw! Miss Rouge! You are okay! I was asked by the Major to call you to him if you return."

 _"I think there will be something bad now!"_ She thought.

* * *

"Come in, Agent Rouge!" the major invited her to enter his office.

"You wanted to see me, Major?"

"I'm afraid you're wasting an optimistic note now," he breathed, "Tell me, where did you disappear all these days?"

"I was processed by Ilusive. But I managed to get away from it with some problems."

"That's it? And do you know about the escapade of Sporch?

"I... heard about that."

"It's obviously, it's you, through your pass, let Aventurosi through the parking lot. How can you explain this?"

"I certainly would not do that," Rouge spread hands, "They caught me on that evening."

"That, of course, will be hard to believe," the Major scratched chin, "In any case, you are discharging, Miss Rouge. Maybe for a while."

The amazed Rouge did not stand on ceremony and soon left the Headquarters.

"Class! And now what?" she was angry.

"So you have problems, Rouge?" there was a voice near her.

She did not expect to see around the corner of Ilusive.

"What are you doing here? Are not you afraid that the police will reveal you here?"

"Do not worry about it," he replied, "I want to help you to recover."

"How noble! Why do you need this?" Rouge asked.

"I..." he hesitated, "I want to rake up the porridge that I made. Yes, and you also suffered."

"Well! What do you suggest then?"

"We can try to catch Sporch."

"Nice!" Rouge acted up, "It will be hard to deal with a bunch of his guys."

"Everything is under control," Ilusive assured, "I know all the loopholes to him."

"I think we can try. But if this is another trap, Ilusive, then I can not vouch for myself!" She took it by the collar with one hand.

"You can call me Lorentz," he replied.


	44. Chapter 43: A wager

There was another paddock in prison. Sonic again staggered around. Even it was amazing that they did not climb to him to once again talk with the hero. Or maybe they do not want to deal with him now. Soon he noticed Radulph doing the bench press. Several people gathered around him, who was interested in the limit of the weight of the bar.

"I'm seeing, you're not wasting time!" Sonic approached him.

"In any case, it's more useful than just staggering around, like some do!"

"It's all right, after all! I can rely entirely on speed," he spread out his hands.

"Naturally, but it will be useless against such strong people as I am!" Radulph snapped.

They looked intently into each other's eyes.

"Now what, will the fight begin?" someone whispered beside them.

"And you know what?" Radulph's intonation rose, "Let's make a wager? What will win: strength or speed?"

"And what's the point?" Sonic's interest was weak.

"Let's see, on whose side the truth! At the same time we will pass the time. I recognize you, if you can overcome me, not relying solely on your speed."

Sonic only smirked.

* * *

Rouge watched the city from the roof of the building in the evening. Suddenly the phone rang.

"It's Lorentz," there are answered on the other side, "I hope I did not distract you from anything. You must hurry to the airport. I'll be waiting for you there."

"He can't wait to arrange an ambush for me," Rouge responded.

* * *

Soon Rouge arrived at the appointed place. Lorentz hid behind boxes near the loaded aircraft.

"So, where are your guys, Mr. Lorenz?" she produced, expressing readiness to fight at least with the whole army.

"What are you talking about?" he expressed bewilderment, "A-ah, the question of distrust still has a place to be? Okay, do not be silly! Better look there!" he pointed to the plane.

"This is... Aventurosi!" she recognized those guys at the plane. Soon a car drove up from where Sporch came out, "And Sporch is here... What are you up to?"

"I think he's going to return to Soleanna. We must catch him now, while he is available."

"Wait!" she stopped him, "You do not climb on such a bunch of armed people? We need a plan."

Soon their dialogue was interrupted by the noise of the turbines of the plane.

"We will not have time!" Lorenz saw.

"Heck! Have to fly with him!" she suggested and jerked to the plane.

"Not so harshly!" he hurried after her.

They cleverly slipped through the guys and boxes to get into the cargo bay, where they hid for a while.

* * *

"It's amazing that this crystal brought me here. What kind of place is it?"

Black Narcissus was able to track down this interesting cave on Green Gate, where Venom had found Equilibrium early. He was led here by a strange feeling emanating from the crystal.

"So, Venom found him here," he concluded, walking to the altar, then he began to look around, "I do not know this place. It could be someone's lair."

His view soon stopped at the big tree.

"And how can this tree grow in such a damp and dark place? If it's certainly not..." Narcissus thought, then decided to approach him closer.

"What... are you doing... here?" voices began to be heard hardly.

"It's already scary. It looks like... a cemetery?" Narcissus was even surprised.


	45. Chapter 44: Return

A couple of days later, Alex followed Katherine's advice to check up one place where she could have lived. She was traveling by train to here. She looked out the window at the flying landscapes.

 _"What a huge world this is!"_ she could only wonder. But otherwise it's hard to see what she's feeling right now, because she's on her way home.

"It's great when the young people travel!" the old woman said aloud, looking at Alex, "But why are you sad?"

"It's all right," she answered after a pause, "It's just... I have not seen my family for a long time, and now I can meet with her."

"You must be from prodigal children," she concluded, "But in any case, they'll be glad to see you."

Alex just smiled.

* * *

Soon she was already walking along an almost endless yellow plain. It really turned out to be wheat. Suddenly, in her head flashed, as she ran around them, being a little girl.

"I did not remember this before!" she was surprised.

Soon a shabby house appeared, behind which were two mountain peaks. The environment gradually became familiar. It was quiet all around. Alex had already reached the door.

"Is anybody here?" she knocked. There was no response. The door was unlocked, "I'm coming in!"

The house inside was not cleaned, as if he were... abandoned.

"Nobody here? Is this the house exactly?" she wondered, despite the fact that the answer was obvious: everything seemed familiar to her. She went into the hall.

"Run away, Alex!" suddenly she heard a childish voice. She was frightened.

 _"Voice... from the head?"_ she felt uneasy.

"You will pay for your treachery! Leave us alone!" the man's voice shouted.

Alex stopped at a large dark spot on the floor. She was dumbfounded. She glanced at the open door to the dark room, where the silhouette of... a small girl-fox.

 _"Run away! Run away! Run away!"_ a voice began to play in her head, after which a sharp screech was heard. It made her fall to the floor and blub.


	46. Chapter 45: A loophole

The next meeting of some members of Parliament took place in a small conference room. It was Ursula's initiative. Commander Feldran was also invited.

"Did you want to discuss something, gentlemen?" the latter asked.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Feldran," Ursula began, "We'd like to hear news of the fight against criminal groups."

"What can we say here: because of the gap in our vigilance, Jordano Sporch managed to escape. As for the detention of Radulph, I do not think that his gang will stop."

"So, it's time for us to mobilize most of our forces for the final raid. I suggest checking several points of possible dislocations of these groups."

Feldran briefly looked at the list that lay beside him, but soon stopped.

"Prison Island? Are you sure?" he expressed surprise.

"I understand that this place is your property, but its importance as a waste warehouse reduces the relevance for such inspections. Who will decide to settle in such a dirty place?" she paused, "But admit: you would not think to check this place."

"We have weakened the supervision of this object in favor of ensuring the effectiveness of work in the city. Perhaps there is a point in your words, Miss Ursula," Feldran thought, "All right, I'll send a few detachments there."

* * *

The sally of GUN soldiers was held on the same day. They landed on the island.

"Let's check this island in a quick way," the captain declared, "I've always been irritated by this place."

Suddenly, their boats were fired from machine guns.

"What is it?" those were pricked up. Mobians began to pull on them, "The Radulph's gang! You found a good place!"

They had already moved into combat formation, but there was a noise of engines. They were surrounded by their own equipment, had left here.

"Fine, they broke into the warehouse!" the captain scolded. His troops had to surrender. They were trapped here. But the good news was that they soon found those hostages, including Cream and the real Ambassador Kerrezar.


	47. Chapter 46: Two in the chamber

Sonic was sitting on his bunk in his small chamber.

"You know, it was much more spacious here before you were hooked to me!"

"Stop being indignant!" Radulph bared his teeth.

"Here I'm wondering: you're kind of an adequate guy. Why then do you plunder and rowdy?"

"What? You confuse me with Aventurosi!" he wound up, "We conducted quite measured business."

"Very funny! Where do you keep Cream?" Sonic also began to get angry.

"In Prison Island, what do you hanging that? We do not need this, Aventurosi was asked us to keep her for a while."

"In what sense? What do you want to do with it?"

"It's not to me anymore, sorry! I was not initiated into the affairs of Sporch! Although this is an interesting question. And anyway, why should I spread all this to someone who is himself nice one? What Jones did not please you?"

"And you there too! Although it is not surprising," Sonic spread hands, "People managed to confuse me with Shadow. With a black hedgehog!" Radulph grunted, "This is the tricks of your guys. I think they intended to frame me. You are aiming high, once you decided to go on the attempt of the most...

"Stop to yell there already!" began to knock on the bars.

"Cool it, Sonic! I'm no longer at the helm. My boys were taken by Ursula."

"What? This orange..." he hung a little, "It was her."

"So she went around us both!" Radulph exhaled, "Look, Sonic, we need to do something about her. She joined the Parliament, and I do not think it's good."

"She's serious about this, since she removed Jones. What is going on?"

"Even if we get to her, there's not much we can do," he continued, "She interrupted all my boys and deceived me. She's like a fierce warrior or a machine. That's why you need to reconsider your abilities."

There was a knock on the grate. It was a security.

"A visitor to you," he addressed to Radulph.

* * *

It was his wolf-wife, whose face burst into joy at the sight of her husband.

"Ilene! How glad I am that you are all right! Hello, my dear," he said to his little daughter, "But how did you get out?"

"It's all right," the first one answered, "Aventurosi forgave our debt. Now we are free. Poor, you have suffered so much lately, and now you..."

"Everything will be fine! Soon everything will be resolved, and they will release me. We will all return together to our villa again, yes? I promised."

"Certainly," Ilene smiled, "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I tried not to cross the line. I did not want that," Radulph waved his head.

"I believe you, dear."

"Daddy!" the daughter has wedged in. Radulph only looked at her with affection.


	48. Chapter 47: Preparation

Azalia was watching from the corridor for the landing of an alien flagship at the headquarters of Krosus.

"It is naerissians," she said to herself, "It's good that they arrived."

Shortly thereafter, two crosusian Captains passed by.

"...Besides, I was informed that our fleet is already near," one of them was telling.

"Fine. In this case, we will meet with them on the way to the Metarex's base. I hope Naeris has something to spare."

"Excuse me, Captain," Azalia ran up and then bowed, "Can I ask you a question? What are you going to do?"

"Oh, General told about you?" he expressed even surprise, "If you are interested, we decided to try to besiege the iron planet of Metarex. Now the right moment has come, while a part of their fleet is not there."

"Do you think we have a chance to break through their defense?" she asked.

"Perhaps they have strengthened in this. Our last outing there took place several years ago."

"It is a pity that the Cascade is no longer with us. Their fast spaceships would help us fight off the small fighters of those, how was in the good old days," the second said quietly, "These vile monsters have already reached them."

"It's time to put an end to this war for one blow," the first snarled resolutely, going into the hall where the meeting would take place, "Wait, where are you going?" he turned to the seedrian who was aiming to go with them, "There will be a very serious meeting here. You'd better take a walk outside."

Azalia frowned, but then stopped.

"Of course... Sorry," she answered, "I'll fly with you!"

"As you know," he interjected indifferently, without turning around, after which the doors closed.

* * *

Sporch's plane arrived in Soleanna. Even surprisingly, they sat at the main airport.

"It will be much more difficult to work here," Rouge remarked, who had managed to roll out of the cargo bay with Lorentz until they were found, "I know the city poorly."

They ducked behind the boxes. Soon, Sporch was out of the plane.

"He has so many guys here too," Lorenz snarled, "He recruited a lot of people."

"Most likely, his money contributed to this."

"Not only this: in Soleanna he feels like a fish in the water."

Don is already heading for the approached limousine.

"This clash will be even more difficult," Lorenz noticed, "We need to step aside and come up with a sensible plan."


	49. Chapter 48: A mirage

There was a time for another walk in the prison. Radulph did the approach to bench press. No one was standing next to him now. He even refused insurance. Suddenly he noticed in the distance how Sonic started to hit a suspended bag after a pause. Radulph grinned, and then went up to him.

"Hey, boxer! Can I show you something? Your waving hands are simply naive."

Sonic suddenly jabbed his foot at him, but Radulph managed to hold him by his hand.

"If you can keep up with me," Sonic answered with a slight exhaustion.

* * *

Central City was especially crowded that evening. But Alex did not pay attention to it. She had come back devastated, and now just wanders around the city, lost in thought. Periodically, she looked around her to find something.

"What... now?" she wondered, "Something... started to emerge... strange. Until that moment, I did not even remember my house... What happened then? Are those people from..."

Suddenly she froze in place: a familiar gray fox seemed to her in the crowd who was walking in front.

"Z-Zeras?" her voice trembled, then she began to make her way to him, "Zeras! It's you? Wait for me!" she began to call out loudly. The crowd was very dense. Most likely, she was here in rush hour.

Soon she went to the crossroads. That fox had time to cross the road.

"Wait, Zeras!" she shouted, why he stopped and turned half-faced. But she could not make out his face in the crowd. Alex decided to run to him, "How is this possible?" she was surprised, "You..."

There was a deafening creak from the left, followed by a loud knock. Alex was very stunned: she was hit by a car...


	50. Chapter 49: A wolf in a herd of sheep

The next morning began with Ursula's statement.

"Citizens of the Federation! I want to inform you that last night about 35 strikes of mobian migrants with civilians and law enforcement forces were recorded. In most cases, participants from mobians were not members of Radulph's gang or other criminal groups. I dare to suggest that a hand was brought from the mobian capital. As a fact, we can take what is traced coherence and lump sum of its. We addressed to the court for explanations, but the answer does not come. As for me, a member of Parliament Ursula, I will defend the interests of the Federation in this matter and will take measures against the emerging threat. Residents of the capital and major cities urge to stay at home in the near future."

* * *

A regular meeting was convened. This time the president of the Federation - a thin and rather young, nosy man - arrived himself.

"What's going on here?" he began, "It was worth me to go to a meeting in Apotos, how you do here do not understand what. And how could you not prevent the attempt the attack on Jones?"

"Please do not shift the blame on us," Rogerson decided to answer, "This is the work of GUN and the secret services."

"I'm sorry," he breathed, "Of course, I recognize your work. Especially in our time. But our message about the threat from the mobian court is too hasty. Nobody so is scattered by statements."

"But we need to take measures to keep our streets safe, Mr. President," Ursula interposed, "We could not take into account all the motives of the court for us."

"May I ask where you are from here, miss?" he asked in bewilderment, "Who let you in here?"

"Well, let's start with the fact that I'm on your side and, at least, I pay more attention to the problems of the city than some of us!" she began to raise her voice, "You should have been more courteous when you let these little animals into your house. Logically, it was necessary to recover after the invasion of Black Arms."

"That performance, those operations, this statement... You're already kinking the stick!" Rogerson struck the table with anger. Everyone was frightened of this trick, "You pulled too much of the blanket, do not you think? What are your motives, Ursula?"

Everyone stared at her, waiting for an answer. This did not embarrass her.

"You do not have to say such, Logan! It is very important for us to maintain unity. Am I right, Mr. President?" he did not answer.

"Gentlemen!" they were told by phone, "Strikes of the residents are now flaring up in the city."

"Look what you've done!" Rogerson snapped.

"You know, Ursula," Thomas joined in, "although we accepted you with quite good ideas, but now you lose our confidence in you."

"You ought to be silent! Your attitude can be bought for money, so what's there to say?" Ursula pointed out.

Some of the present exchanged glances.

"What did you do, Thomas?" Asked his colleagues.

"Drop it, gentlemen," Ursula tried to reassure them, "It does not matter how I got here: myself or with the help of your colleagues bribed."

"I am tired of this!" Rogerson stood up already, "Security! Security!"

A long time passed, but mobians came in plastic masks and iron gloves instead of them.

"What's happening?"

"I'm sorry that you do not want to work in a team!" she walked around the table, "Well, then do not bother. I'm announcing your day off. Leave everything to me!"


	51. Chapter 50: A power of speed

There was a time for another walk in the prison. Radulph spoke at the company until Sonic came up to him. They paid attention to him.

"I'm listening, Sonic."

"I came for you, Radulph!" he pointed to him. The first grinned.

"Do you know what infuriates me the most?" one badger from the company addressed him, "You have been making incomprehensible crap recently, but you continue to make off. Did you think, if you are considered a hero, then you can do anything?"

He was already surrounded by four mobians.

"Come on, step aside!" Radulph thundered, "This is my fight..."

"Leave it," Sonic interrupted, "I'd like to warm up."

"Arr, you..." the first one hit him, and then the rest. Sonic was able to dodge without any problems and respond with a jerk. After that, the guys co-operated, but even so they could not at least normally hit him. Sonic himself did not do anything: he just had to dodge.

"Stop that!" one of them has already blown up, "Fight already!"

Sonic managed to dodge the wave of his hand with fork. He had to knock him down with his elbow in the stomach. The three of them were shaken and were ready to attack as Radulph took them down.

"Now it's my turn!" he growled. Sonic was dumbfounded by such a mass, running towards him. The plates were trembling underfoot. His swings were huge, so he once dared Sonic, that he almost flew into the wall.

"This is where security is running! Tie it up!" started screaming around.

"Then we need to accelerate!" Sonic smiled, rubbing his hand dirt from his face. Suddenly there was a blue flash, spinning around Radulph. Afterwards, she quickly hit him, on which he barely managed to put the block, and then passed through his legs, that he began to fall back.

"What?" Radulph did not keep track of everything. In addition to the heel that flew with him near his forehead. Finally, he flew to the ground. Sonic did not begin to deal this blow, "You cheated!"

"This wager is meaningless: a strong blow is impossible without good speed," Sonic joked. He just exhaled.

"Hey, you two!" security came to those, "Now you will go with us!"


	52. Chapter 51: Storm of the Sporch's mansio

Evening has come. Scarlet clouds illuminated the yellowish channels of Soleanna. But on the outskirts of the city was dark because of the tall trees. Rouge and Lorenz approached the Sporch's mansion on a hill, whose view looked out onto the city.

"Wow! This old man does not like to skimp!" the first noted.

"I think that's how he wanted to show his status relative to other families."

A Several cars and a lot of people stood at the front entrance.

"I see someone has a party tonight?"

"We can take advantage of this," Lorenz approached the house a little, "We're acting according to plan." He saw the open window, "Well, you go there," he pointed out, and hurried around the mansion.

 _"Having split up, we will quickly find the Sporch,"_ he reflected along the way, _"I see little protection. Is he so sure for tonight?"_

Lorenz entered the mansion through the back door, as it turned out, from the kitchen.

"Hmm, that might be right!"

After he quickly dived into the locker room, where he found the waiter's clothes.

"Yes, I'm lucky!" he was surprised, "My size. So, he already uses the mobians-hostages as their slaves around the house? Not bad, you're settled!"

Quickly changing his clothes, he went to the cook, who was beginning to get angry.

"Where are you walking?" he croaked, "Do you even understand what kind of guests we have today? Come on, carry it! Stop... And you are..."

"I was sent here to pick up," Lorenz replied quickly, "Well, you see, there are a lot of guests..."

"Okay, go!" he waved hand.

Lorenz carried the order. He did it as skillfully as the waiters. In the corridors, he crossed with Rouge, who got the form... of a maid?

"What are you doing?" he suddenly became angry with her, "And if they reveal you?"

"Everything's under control! Outside, there was nothing remarkable. And how do you then offer to work inside?"

"We had to give signs from their positions!"

"I'm sorry, I do not want to force a man here to bother," Rouge spread hands.

"That's it! You still do not trust me!" he concluded. True, very loud.

"What are you rustling about here?" Two securities came up to them, "If we were you, we would not be cool," Their gaze stiffened at Rouge, "Oh! And who here is such a pretty lady? I see you for the first time," one of them has already put his hands on her shoulders, "Well, they gave you work: cleaning..."

"You better go where you're going, guys!" Lorenz began to crack his fingers.

* * *

Rouge and Lorenz climbed to the roof of the mansion, which was with a huge balcony overlooking Soleanna.

"There are so many people here. Are you sure that catching Sporch here is a good idea?" the first asked.

"Not anymore," she breathed, "Keep an eye on him."

"...Thank you, thank you! And now a moment of attention, friends!" the Don suddenly tapped his glass with his fork, "I'd like to thank you all for being here on such a marvelous evening about my return to Soleanna! I assure you, I would not have exchanged life in such a magnificent city! In addition, when I have such wonderful friends and colleagues! Suffice it to recall how we began our growth and friendship! He he... But among us there are special guests! I would like to mention those who came here from a distant Federation! Let's greet them all together! They are also worthy to be here! Let's at least let off all our grievances for this evening! Greetings, GUN agent!" here he turned towards the standing bat in the crowd.


	53. Chapter 52: Chopping the bridges

Sporch began to stare at Rouge, which scared her. His guys at the walls came to life, and the crowd began to turn back to them.

"So?" Rouge stepped forward, "And you are very careful. But you know, I'm disguising from you! How can such a person, who has done such terrible things, arrange such serene parties?"

"I'm sorry, madam, but what happened in the Federation does not concern me anymore."

"You will pay for all your crimes!" Rouge snapped.

"And you are brave: to challenge me in my house! What do you think, my friends?"

People around started to giggle and whisper. Suddenly Rouge was captured from behind by man of strong physique.

"What? Lorenz, what are you standing?" she turned to him, but he just stood there.

"I've already told you that it's stupid to work alone," he had changed, "I'm even surprised that you did not bring your friends here."

"Ilusive!" she croaked.

"You're as incomparable as ever, Ilusive," Sporch patted him.

"Glad to be useful, because you had found me."

 _"It's rubbish!"_ Rouge scolded to himself, _"Yes, and this stupid tempter!"_

"And now, please, do not spoil the evening," put in the don, then waved his hand, "Music, please!"

Suddenly, glass was falling. Mobians and people peeked out from the balcony.

"What? Who released them?" he was indignant.

"You forgot to invite them!" Lorenz laughed, who appeared from there.

The brawl of the newcomers with the retinue of the don began. The frightened guests were drawn to the edge of the balcony or fled away. An orange flew in that big man somewhere out of the crowd. Rouge took advantage of the moment to get out of the capture of the one, after which she decided to aim at Ilusive. He, of course, began to fend off all her blows.

"Very skilled!" Rouge noted, "And in your appearance it will not tell!"

"How about this?" he had a quirky blow, but Lorenz fell on him in time.

"Thank you, Lorenz!" Rouge came to himself.

"You'd better hurry after the Sporch. He decided to run away," he pointed to the door, where Rouge had moved after him.

"How so many people gathered here for such a time?" Rouge wondered, making her way through a mass brawl and running around.

Various elements of the interior decorations were flying. Finally, she noticed the escaping Sporch. Quite fast for his age. But she still managed to overtake him in the front door.

"The games are over, Jordano Sporch!" she was already walking calmly towards him.

"Hell no!" he snapped, "This city is mine!" he fell out into the street, but here the local police formed a ring around the door.

"You're under arrest! We call not to resist!"

"What are you thinking of? Oppose against me? It will cost you dearly!"

They began to pull him together. Rouge just stayed to take a breath. Suddenly a girl ran up to her from the direction of the police.

"Are you Agent Rouge? So this was the GUN initiative?"

"Rather personal," she noticed, "But you are..."

"I'm Frances, the local agent. Really, under cover... Do you know?" her voice subsided, "I helped your friend call out the police."

"Yes, thank you, Frances," Lorenz jumped to them.

"Lorenz! But what about..."

"that stunt ran away!" he overtook Rouge on the question about Ilusive, spitting under himself.

"But what just happened?" Rouge was still perplexed.

"Oh, that? I managed to sag the local people to put an end to the dictatorship of Aventurosi. Well, mobians-hostages did not refuse help."

"How did you do it all..."

"Whose operation?" the police captain ran up. Frances pointed at Rouge. "Is that all?" he was even surprised, "Okay! I want to ask you to take Sporch with you to the Federation. Your prisons will be more serious than ours. I will send a request to resolve all the nuances."

"Copy that!" Rouge answered seriously.

They were already waiting for the plane home, but they stayed at the mansion to see the fireworks that were held in the city.


	54. Chapter 53: In the turmoil

The situation in Central City was getting out of control. Affairs have already reached the buildings of barricades. The police could not cope with restraining the riots. Unlike other divisions of GUN, Lucinda's squad stayed on duty in the city.

"This is Lucinda's squad, answer me!" she tried to contact through the radio, "Do not answer..."

"They probably already broke the towers," Greg guessed.

"And things in the city are getting worse! And the authorities have not heard from you for a long time! What there is happening?"

"It's strange that in recent times only Ursula has been heard."

"By the way, it was she who made that statement," Lucinda observed, "I think I understood what's involved."

"You think she's up to something?" Katherine asked.

"There are no special thoughts, but it all boils down to the fact that she completely untied her hands. But it is not easy to get her: membership in the Parliament gives her immunity."

"I think we better check on what's happening there," Greg suggested.

"Agree! Then we perform."

"I'll run ahead of you," Katherine said, and jerked toward the square, "And where does Alex even walk now?"

* * *

Sonic and Radulph were in their cell at this time. There is became noisy around them.

"Hey, what's the matter?" could not stand Radulph and shouted out. He saw that many prisoners got out of their cells and arranged a rowdy, "Well, if so, then we too are participating!" grinning, he looked at Sonic.

"I think we will have consequences after that," he spread out his hands.

"Well, then I'm leaving alone," it turned out, it was easy for Radulph to unbend the grate with his hands.

"There's a riot all over town, and now here too!" The security guard scolded.

Sonic and Radulph, along with a stream of prisoners, rushed to the exit, but columns were already lined up in the yard.

"You need to hurry to the city, Sonic! Now you need it there!" advised the second, "You can leave me here!"

"See ya!" after a nod he waved his hand, then, flying through all the columns, he ran towards the dry wasteland where the prison was.


	55. Chapter 54: Resistance on Prison Island

"They pressed us very well" the captain of the sortie on Prison Island cursed, crouching with several wards through the bushes, "Even nothing can be done. This gang has a preponderance in weapons. Although we have not yet been found, so we have at least something to fight back."

"Maybe there's something left in the hangars. We can check," the other one pointed out.

They were able to crawl unnoticed into several people.

"There's nobody around!"

"Then I'll check inside," one of the soldiers ran, but soon staggered from the heavy tramping from there. A large walking robot came out.

"Big Foot! Well, we're running!" the captain was dumbfounded, seeing as he turns in their direction, "Go away!" he shouted to the soldier.

"Take this!" he threw a grenade into the machine. The effect of the explosion could only disorient the pilot for a moment.

"Loud explosion! Now everyone will be pulled together!"

There was already heard the spinning of barrels of the machine gun, when yellow lightning flown, one by one, began to explode on its body and legs. Soon it fell to the ground and smoke.

"What is it?" the captain came into confusion, "But it seems familiar."

Lightnings began to fly into other occupied combat units, and the black shadow began to demolish the gang to save the people of GUN from the pointed trunks in their direction. GUN soldiers took advantage of the moment to return their weapons and begin a shootout.

"You again have to save!" A black figure landed near the captain.

"Shadow? What a meeting!" he answered.

"You'd better be in the city now: there's a mess going on there."

"We need to get out first! Take to intercept enemy boats!" he gave orders to his subordinates.

The resistance went much more successfully together with Shadow. Gradually the gang of Ursula began to give up, after which they began to detain one after another. Soon it was over.

* * *

The queue to be detained reached Jerry, all this time hiding on the island.

"Wait, Mr. Captain!" Cream came running, "Sorry about Mr. Jerry, please! He is not like the others! Mr. Jerry was good to me!"

"What? Let's see..." the captain breathed. Shadow only turned away.

"Thank you, Cream," Jerry bowed to her, "Your parents should be proud of you, that you are such a diligent lady... Do you know?" he shook himself after a pause, "Well, get me a bag from my pocket. It's all right, gentlemen!" he managed to say on the alert of others.

It was a small bag. As she felt, without opening it, there was something small.

"This is my gift to you and your parents," he smiled, after which he was taken away from here. Cream remained looking after his steps.


	56. Chapter 55: In the thick of battle

"There is it, an iron planet," Azalia said looking from the porthole.

In this sally, both Naeris and Crosus, returning after a long operation, fleet participated. Help was also offered by other planets, but Azalia was little acquainted with them. As a result, they had a rather impressive flotilla.

"The number of enemy flying units is 84. There were no large units," the computer analyzer reported.

"Well, fine! Send the 3rd and 4th divisions for reconnaissance," the general commanded through the communication channel, after which the starships flew from the ships.

Azalia also ran into the hangar, where she noticed several starships that had not yet taken off.

"Hey-hey, where are you going?" the crosusian filling beside stopped her.

"Let me help you!" she asked emphatically.

"There are already pilots for them. Besides... the girl on the ship... How did you get here? Better help then fill it up."

Azalia had to agree after the clenching of the fists.

"Hey you, move!" he shouted to the running crosusian, "You should have already flown!"

All around were so immersed in their affairs that they no longer noticed the presence of an outsider on the ship.

* * *

A built wedge of starships approached the planet, but the numerous turrets on the surface opened fire on them.

"What the... Come back! Fast!" passed on the channel, but they were met again by Metarex starfighters. The battle began.

From the side of the main fleet, matters were just as meager: the base itself covered with an energy barrier.

"Were they ready for us? What does it mean?" the general began to lose his temper.

A few ships of the fleet opened fire from afar. The Metarex Fleet was already approaching here.

"They want to close us here, the flagship of naerissians contacted, "We can not do anything here. We will have to use the Annihilator."

"Do you want to retreat to him?" the captain asked.

"I think we can regroup there."

"So be it," he breathed, "To all the starships to return to the ships! We're leaving! Activate the shields!" he told everyone on the channel.

"What's happening?" Azalia asked out loud, after which the ship staggered a little.

"I do not like it," one of the attendees noted.


	57. Chapter 56: The mimicker

"What's going on here?" Sonic wondered, running through the littered streets of the city. He crossed with Knuckles near the park, "Hey, Knuckles! May be you will tell?" He turned to him.

"And what am I? I only came here myself! Nobody wants to even explain what's happening!"

"People fight with mobians or shout something from barricades. What could this mean? And where is Tails?"

"Hmm... I heard a statement recently about the beginning of a war."

"Who said that?" Sonic began, then snapped back at Ursula's name again.

"Here's how? Then we need to talk with her!" Knuckles decided.

They moved toward the Parliament building. Suddenly lightning flashed in from them, and after a while an explosion occurred.

"What's the matter?" Sonic shouted, "We are in a hurry!"

One robot walked out slowly from the cloud of smoke in their direction. It was that robot that had escaped from Eggman.

"It will be an honor for me to clash with you in battle, vaunted heroes!" he turned to those.

Compared to what he was in Eggman's lab, this time he was presented in a more powerful outfit. Long plates came out of the shoulders and out of the torso. Suddenly lightning flashed into him, too. Shadow stood on the lamppost.

"I found you! We still have not finished our fight!"

"Well, hello, gloomy guy!" Sonic interpreted.

"What's going on here?" Knuckles was perplexed.

Shadow landed near the guys and gave them a green Chaos Emerald to recharge.

"This guy is a bit dangerous," he looked at the robot.

"I ask you to share it with me!" he quickly emerged from under them and took away the emerald. They managed to jump away.

"Be careful. This robot strangely fights strangely."

"Heh, we've already seen these ones!" Sonic wiped his nose.

There was a reserved and cautious brawl. During this time, the robot demonstrated its speed and strength, as in Sonic and Knuckles. Suddenly, he also knew how to use Chaos Spear and Chaos Control. It was difficult for the guys to get to him, as he could easily predict the next blow to beat him in a certain way.

"How he does it?" Knuckles wondered, "Eggman learned to build robots perfectly?"

"He probably knows how to analyze our movements," Shadow suggested.

"We need to think something about that," Sonic put in, "We do not have time to fuss with him."

"Hmm, I have an idea!" Shadow soon began, "But we will have one attempt. It's pretty dangerous to use it right here... Distract it!"

The other two decided to rely on him and attacked the robot.

"I do not know what you're planning, but everything will be turned against you," he waved him off and started the lightning. Suddenly there was a slight pressure in the air.

"Out of my way!" Shadow shrieked, holding in his hand a growing flickering dark sphere. Suddenly it disappeared, after which the black dot appeared already next to the robot. He managed to jump off, but the hand with the emerald sucked into it.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted. There was a flash, then that emerald was already in his hand.


	58. Chapter 57: A dangerous toy

"How did you do it?" Sonic began to be puzzled by what had been happening.

 _"I spent all stored Chaos energy!"_ Shadow thought to himself.

"Thank you, Shadow the Hedgehog! But I thought you were more serious! You do not really think about the consequences!" the robot answered with irony, "It will be better for me!" he himself began to build up a hole in the air. It already turned out more than Shadow had.

Suddenly he saw that Shadow had begun to create the Chaos Spear that had flown into him. He could not beat her, as the only remaining hand supports the sphere. So he remained open to such a primitive attack. After that, Knuckles joined in, smacking the robot into his chest with such force that a small stone flew outside.

"Oh, you..." the robot was already stunned by this.

Sonic suddenly appeared to him with a final uppercut, after which he flew straight into his own created sphere. There was a strong clap, after which the sphere disappeared.

There was a silence, as if nothing had happened here.

"That is great!" Sonic shook his hands, "And who was it? For the next robot Eggman he is quite good."

"I hope he does not have a whole army of them," Knuckles noticed, "That's what Eggman did all this time."

"This robot invaded the Arc to find details for himself. It's strange," Shadow put in.

"What was it? What did you use?" Sonic asked, "This thing, it seems, is very dangerous."

"Hou, I learned it while it was boring..." Shadow sneered.

"Okay, we still have time to chat!" Knuckles interrupted them, "We need to hurry for Ursula!"

* * *

Katherine was the first to get to the Parliament. Soon she went into the meeting room, where there was a complete mess.

"Finally! I'm already dying of boredom here!" Ursula, who was sitting on the Chairman's chair near the Federation flag, was pulling.

"Miss Ursula? Is it you? We ask you to stop!" Katherine turned to her, "Just you look what are happening in the city!"

"It is too late!" she continued to pull, "The statement has already been delivered! Our rulers should already be notified that there are riots here!"

"What position do you adhere to then? Where is the President?"

"They are just dealing with this issue! I think so!"

"And at this time you are sending GUN forces to places far from the city," Katherine reasoned, "That statement is just a lie, right?"

"Who knows? In any case, those people who are unhappy that a certain mobian wormed into the government, and began a riot, and, especially, persecution of the mobians. There was nothing we could do about it."

"That's bullshit! You declared war!"

Ursula laughed a little, then stood up.

"Even if this is so, then why did these resistances begin? Why did the people pick it up? Maybe my decision gave impetus to something growing? The desire for excellence is what never changes!"

Silence fell.

"We're asking you to take matters into our own hands, Miss Ursula! We must not increase the escalation!" Katherine soon announced.

"It is clearly not developed by us! Let them release steam!"

"You know, now I have no doubts about your account... So, you are still involved in the case with the Chairman? Everything is smooth."

"What's your point, policeman?" Ursula climbed onto the broken table.

"I hate to say this, but... The adviser of the Parliament Ursula, in the interests of GUN forces is to detain you for clarifying a number of questions!" Katherine pointed.

"Well, do me the honor in that case!" Ursula smirked. It turned out that around Katherine, between the rows of tables, her gang hid. One of them already jumped in her direction, as the other suddenly stood up for her.

"You seriously do not understand who you are promoting?" the latter was Dakkar, having detained the fist of one of them.

"Katherine!" Lucinda, already approaching from the direction of the door, shouted, "So it's all her doing. We'll have to detain Ursula," she stopped to react to one attacker, but he collapsed after the shot. Most likely - from Jess, "For this order, I myself will report to the leadership."

"She's running away!" Greg pointed to Ursula.

"Hurry up after her!" she addressed to Katherine, "We'll figure it out ourselves!" she nodded and ran, "It was you, Jess?" she asked on the radio, "Thank you!"

The Ursula's gang pounced on them. This time they were wearing incomprehensible gloves, giving speed to their blows.

"Who are you?" Greg addressed to an unexpected assistant.

"I'm on your side! I'm not happy with this situation. I'll run away while I'm still alive!" Dakkar spoke.


	59. Chapter 58: Katherine vs Ursula

Katherine ran outside for Ursula. There was a square near the Parliament, while the remaining untouched.

"Stop that!" she cried first. She really stopped.

"How bothering you are," Ursula took off her glasses, then threw off her jacket, "This is a very bad quality!"

Her rings, which were still worn on her wrists, lit up. Ursula herself suddenly jerked to Katherine.

 _"Frisky!"_ she was stunned by the speed of her opponent's attacks, although she somehow managed to brush off them. Katherine was enough for only a minute, after which she flew away.

"Have cheered me up!" Ursula said ironically, "I want to meet a worthy warrior!"

The next approach already included acrobatics using local decor. Ursula finally stretched out her arms, then the iron objects flew away from her. Then she grinned, looking at Katherine, who did not feel anything.

"Sorry, I do not wear accessories!" she noted, then again got into the fighting stance.

Ursula began throwing objects at Katherine.

 _"I realized what's wrong! You need to try it,"_ the latter decided, then gradually began to approach Ursula.

"And you are persistent! I admit, I like you!" Ursula said.

After several dodges, Katherine managed to get to Ursula. She grabbed the bracelet with swing.

"Go away from me!" Ursula sent that into flight by flip. Waving a hand, she did not feel something on her wrist.

"Now I'll try!" Katherine recovered, after which she put on her bracelet.

She even had the strength to return to the battle. Ursula stretched out her hand, which she decided to kick back her. The bracelets lit up, after which their hands felt the growing tension. Even the ground began to tremble a little. But soon everything stopped: most likely, they were discharged. Ursula was even surprised at this.

"What's up? Are you tired already?" Katherine tried to joke.

Ursula could have responded to this, but it was stupid to deny it.

"What are we doing here, ladies?" Sonic suddenly showed up behind Ursula.

"Well, this is my fiasco!" she said, raising her hands, after which Katherine quickly broke it, "Careful!"

"You are very timely, Mr. Sonic! Thank you, but... how are you here..." another hedgehog thanked.

"I hope you will explain to me what is happening here?" he just wiped his nose.


	60. Chapter 59: The Annihilator

"A-2 fleet, report the situation? Commander flagship now flies to you," the naerissian admiral contacted the canal.

"This is the A-2 fleet! You are very timely: the fleet of Metarex came on us. We need support!"

"What does it mean? Metarex set a trap also here!"

"These ships... It's Red Pine!" those krosusians learned, "This battle will be prolonged!"

The enemy fighters have already flown to the side of... the Annihilator. The latter was an impressive ship, resembling a long fork. Equally large was his block with a ring, where particles are dispersed to charge the laser gun, considered the most powerful weapon in the nearby galaxies. Its very appearance already suggests that Naeris is a formidable player in space.

"They're aiming at the Annihilator! We must protect him! Activate the shields!" naerissian flagship commanded.

"Its speed is not enough to fly away," the general noticed from the other flagship, "I propose not to waste time, but rather to prepare it for shooting at the base."

"I do not think that the beam will get to there. Have to charge it fully. A-2, prepare the installation for the shot. I send you the coordinates of target."

"Yes, charge the installation, Admiral!" they answered him.

"I order my side to join the defense!" the general from Krosus declared.

* * *

"Destroy the Annihilator!" a heavy iron voice for Metarex communications ordered.

"So be it, but... it can be taken as a trophy," Red Pine answered from his bridge.

"It does not need for us, Red Pine. We have a stronger weapon".

"Then, at first, we need to deal with annoying midges".

"I'll take care of their hangar," a woman's iron voice wedged into the channel.

"Aster! Good! Show us what you are capable of," Red Pine leaned against the railing of the bridge, "Start the attack!"

* * *

"Attention to pilots! Energize the maximum number of starships!" a message was transmitted in the hangar, after which all present here moved at a pace.

"Well, did you want to fly? Then go ahead! Try it out there! Just do not scratch the starship," the krosusian addressed to Azalia.

Azalia nodded, then sat down in the cab. She had already flown a couple of times on krosusian's starships, but they are similar in management to seedrian's ones.

* * *

The battle has already erupted. Small and large ships collided with each other. The Annihilator's ring began to glow.

"It takes about 20 minutes to charge it," reported from A-2.

"Go on. We will win time for you," the naerissian flagship answered.

"I propose putting the flagship Red Pine as a priority," Krosus general addressed.

The battlefield was already like a light show. Electronics started to get a little upset: most likely, the Annihilator created an electromagnetic field around itself.

"It even makes you uncomfortable when you fly near him," Azalia was distracted for a moment, but then returned to the battle.

* * *

The enemy fighter was able to dive between a bunch of starships, and then broke straight into the hangar of one of the krosusian ship.

"Metarex on the board!" the mechanic cried.

This fighter began to blast the starships right in the hangar. The pilots had to shoot back the same way. Finally, it exploded.

"You bastards!" they abused.

A small figure in a dark azure armor showed up from the pillar of fire, which made the soldiers tensed.


	61. Chapter 60: Sapphire Aster

"It's not all?" they noted. The infantrymen who had opened fire on the robot ran into the hangar. He decided not to pay attention to them and began to spoil the ships with his long black sword. Whoever interfered with him on the way, he simply threw away from himself. The krosusian's rifles against his armor had no effect.

"Your fight is useless!" He stopped in front of them. His voice was like a woman's. Suddenly she ripped from the hangar.

"Where is she going? Stop it!" shouted around.

* * *

"They sat on my tail!" one of the pilots of the spaceship reported on the channel, behind which flew three Metarex fighter. Suddenly he saw that his own flies on him, who afterwards had beaten up those.

"It worked!" Azalia noticed.

"Group 7, you need to sort out the flagship's turrets so that bombers can work with it," a message from the admiral received.

"Accepted!" all answered, including Azalia.

* * *

That robot reached the engine room of the ship.

"Stop!" crosusians shouted to her, blocking her further the road, "You are very sharp for Metarex."

"Out of the way, and maybe I'll spare you!" she pointed a sword at them. A couple of rays started up in her, and she managed to activate a weak protective field, "I understood you!"

She interrupted them, and then she began cutting down the feeding generators of the pipe. Sparks began to fly, and fuel - to ignite.

"She wants to smash us! We must go away!" the infantry began to scream in fear. The ship began to shake.

"You're a little soft with them, Mistress Aster. We should not feel sorry for these animals!" Amber Lance contacted, who in the same way attacked another ship. Unlike her, he did not restrain himself in power. The crew screaming heard in the canal.

"Perform your primary function, Amber Lance! We have little time!" she answered.

* * *

In general, the force of both sides was depleted almost equally.

"The Annihilator is ready to shoot, Admiral," reported from A-2.

The ship itself began to gleam and buzz. Near him it seemed that the space was floating a little.

"All weapons aim at the Metarex flagship!" gave that order.

"What are you up to?" Krosus general asked anxiously, "I've lost a couple of major ships here!'

"I'll need your help, too. Charge the weapons and wait for commands. Now we will use one surprise".

"Well, let's say, it's ready," the general reported in bewilderment after a couple of seconds.

"Well! Fire!" the admiral commanded, after which many rays rushed towards the Red Pine's flagship.

"It's useless! You do not break through my shields!" the latter grinned.

"The Annihilator, fire!" went another order.

There was a loud roar, after which a bright flash occurred. Colossal width of the white stripe emerged from the fork of the ship, which rushed into the deep of the space. The pilots of the starships paused for a moment to be amazed by such a powerful shot, from which even the shivers arose. The reason for their stop was also in another: all the techniques were de-energized for several tens of seconds. It seems that the admiral decided to take advantage of this, so that Red Pine remained defenseless. His ship became the same piece of metal for this time.

"What? They tricked me!" began to complain that, "You are..."

His flagship jerked from such a collapse of the rays. Aster, already departed from that failed ship, looked at this explosion without emotion.

"I think it's time for us to retreat, sir," she shared.

"Well, in any case, we have made an exchange," a heavy voice through the Metarex channel answered, "Step back when the energy will return!"

A minute later the consequences of the electromagnetic flare after the shot passed.

"Metarex decided to retreat," the admiral pointed, "Send them a detachment of scouts. Those can lead us to Dark Oak."

This battle ended in favor of the allied fleet, but the losses were considerable. The Annihilator managed to burn the base through, even with the activated barriers, after which she jerked.


	62. Chapter 61: An interrogation

Interrogation at the police station lasted until late. The reason was clear: Ursula herself was detained. There was Sonic's company and Lucinda with the major.

"At first I would like to express my gratitude to you for the work done, Officer Lucinda," the latter said, "I explained the situation to the Commander, so there will be no claims in your side. As for the President and members of Parliament, they are now safe. Ambassador Kerrezar entered our position and assured that he would deal with these false announcements. It looks like your ambitious plan has failed, Miss Ursula," he addressed with a grin to the detainee.

"Excellent!" she replied with an air of shock.

"You see, not everything is so bad. It was not worthwhile to introduce everything into the Absolute. We with your fellow tribesmen are ready for mutual negotiations."

"I do not think it will last long. The balance of power between us is not uniform."

"Okay, let's step back from philosophy!" the major interrupted her, "Spread out who you are and for what you've done it all".

There was a pause: Ursula only looked at them in silence.

"Only give without games! There is late time!"

"You do not have anything to do with this," Ursula finally answered, "I'm not intimidated by this."

"What is it? This answer is no good!" Sonic wedged in.

"Where are you from?" Knuckles asked.

"It's a little surprising that you do not see beyond your nose," she noticed with a smile to him, "I'll only tell about myself that I've seen something that all of you could only seem in nightmares..." After she was quiet, "None of this would have happened if someone had not put his nose where he should not have."

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles excited, "Stop to shirk!"

In the next few minutes she looked blankly at the floor.

"It's useless," the major breathed, "Then let's continue tomorrow".

"Do not expect that you will turn anything else!" Lucinda said, who was leaving.

The audience began to disperse, but Knuckles again looked back at Ursula.

"Knuckles?" Sonic addressed to him.

"I'll catch up with you, guys. I would like to ask her still".

"Look at both! She's still a snake!"

Knuckles remained alone in the office with Ursula.

* * *

Sonic's company left the site, where she met with the returned Rouge and Shadow.

"It's even surprising that you appeared a year later, Shadow," Rouge flirted, "It seemed that you just disappeared somewhere."

"It's a simple coincidence," he declared, "Besides nothing can be left on you".

"We are, of course, grateful for your help," Sonic approached, "but you are serving in GUN. It's already a debt to you."

"I do not care about this formality!" Shadow snorted, "It's just a paying off."

"Then explain where you disappeared?"

"I've been in the colony all this time."

"You said you'd never go back there?" Rouge looked puzzled.

"I have no reason to report to you on this?" he snapped.

"Why are you so angry? You just came!" Sonic asked.

"I will be bored with this conversation," Shadow suddenly announced, and then turned away from them.

"Hey, wait a minute! We still have not sorted it out!"

"I do not care! I would ask you to be attentive to what is happening around! I would have had less trouble!" Shadow cut off, and then used Chaos Control to disappear from here.

"Why is he angry?" Rouge spoke after.

"I think we just lost the habut from him," Sonic said, spreading his hands, "Something Knuckles has been sitting there for a long time. What does he do there?"

* * *

Sonic returned to the interrogation room, but the door was open wide.

"What happened here?" he pricked up when he saw that Ursula was not here, and Knuckles was beaten.

"She ran away, rascal!" he snapped, rising from the floor with hissing.

Sonic better decided to try to catch up her than to ask for details.


	63. Chapter 62: Terrible place

A half-empty darkened room with a lamp on an empty table, for which a young doctor with glasses sat.

"Hi! How are you feeling?" he asked the question.

A small gold-haired fox sat opposite him. Her whole appearance showed that she was completely devastated. She did not answer him.

"You don't need be afraid of us. We will not harm you. What's your name?"

She continued to stare blankly at the table.

"Do not you remember? It will be difficult for us to talk if we do not know each other's names," the doctor said calmly, "I'm Edward Greyford," she continued to remain silent, "Well, okay! You will be called Alex".

"Alex..." At last she spoke in a very low voice.

"Did you remember? And your house? Where is it?"

"House..."

"That's how..." Greyford breathed, "Do you have any idea where you are right now?"

"I... I do not know... This place ... It's very terrible! I want to go home..." her voice quavered.

"Clear. I see you have not yet departed from a serious shock," he concluded, and then began to write something down in his notebook, "You need to rest more. You'll have to stay here for a while".

* * *

Where did she get to? Gray corridors, many people in white robes. They was doing all sorts of strange things over her, pacing alongside her with test tubes, apparatus and tubes.

"Suffer a little... We will not harm you... We will establish the cause of your illness and, perhaps, we will find a way to heal you..." they told her when she tried to catch anything.

* * *

Between these matters she sometimes met with the same mobians who were here. Why did not they look scared? They... talk among themselves? As if nothing around them was happening. But why... nobody comes to her?

This time, Alex again silently sat alone at the table. Such meetings took place in a room like a dining room.

"Can I sit here?" the boy's voice asked. She looked up and saw a gray fox.

"...Yes!" she answered hesitantly.

"Why are you sitting alone?"

Alex just shrugged.

"What kind of people are they?" she asked.

"These are very bad people".

"I want to go home!"

"I too... I think our parents are already looking for us. Soon they will take us away," his eyes lit up, "But we can leave here ourselves. Let's run away from here together?"

Alex was amazed at what she had said, then nodded.

"Y-yes!"

"Now you're not sad," he smiled.

"Why are not you sad?"

"I'm not afraid of these doctors! I can get out of here!" he almost shouted, but rose from his chair. He felt that something had touched him.

"Hey, what's the matter?" it was a bear larger than him, "You hit me!"

"I'm sorry!" the fox hurried. Everyone paid attention to them.

"You need to be careful!" the bear said, after which the fox struck, "You are a fool! You can not escape from here!" he hit the fox again, but hands clasped his swing.

"Don't do it, Please!" Alex stood up for the fox.

There was a pause, then the bear laughed.

"Haha! It's you! Mutant - two tails! Hey, look!" he pointed to the fox, "The monster stood up for you!"

Everyone around started to whisper. Alex lost her face: she could not stand a grin in the direction of her two tails.

"What's going on here?" guards came here, "And well, all line up!"

Soon all the children were sent from here, but those two led the guards.

What is the name of this fox? They did not even recognize each other's names...


	64. Chapter 63: The chamber 14

Periodically she was put in capsules with different rays or attached to it incomprehensible cords. They also took blood. Gradually, it became more tolerable. As Alex realized soon, these were all _experiments_ , and she was experimental. But for what? Because of illness? Maybe they want to cure her from the second tail?

* * *

After a while, the time had come when the doctors decided to start keeping several test subjects in one chamber. As Alex thought, these were changes in the structure.

There was a time of the next walking outside the building. She noticed that everyone around had already found a group.

"It's hard!" she breathed, "But this can not last so long".

Noticing one rather quiet company, she decided to approach them, collecting all the will into a fist.

"Hi guys. Can I stay with you?"

"Well," one of them began, paying attention to her, "I think we can..."

"Look who's here!" the same bully-bear has choked. Alex did not even notice him at this company, "It's a two-tailed! There is saying you are a demon".

"E-excuse me! I did not even notice you here," she shyly dismissed.

"Good joke!" He grinned and lifted Alex by her shirt, "You already know that nobody will mess with you".

Alex began to resist until a pebble suddenly flew into the back of the bully.

"Stop this already, Netan!" the fox pointed at him. There were three more with him.

 _"This is the same fox!"_ Alex was surprised.

"Wow, who here is brave!" he let her go and went to them, "Why do you care about this mutant?"

"She's not a mutant!" he snapped, "She will be our friend!"

The bully had already attacked them, after which his company also pulled up to him. A brawl began, but Alex stood stunned and watched everything that was happening.

"Again you are grappling!" guards coming up in time, scolding hoarsely, - It is necessary to teach you a lesson!

"No!" Alex touched one of them, "They helped me..."

"Leave it," the fox interrupted, "We'll be back soon. Wait for us in the chamber 14".

His company was taken away from here, and she remained to watch after them.

* * *

Alex sat at the appointed place until the evening. Finally, there was a creak of the grid, after which the four entered.

"Why are you... beaten?" Alex wondered at their faces, "What did they do to you?"

"It's nothing," the tallest one answered.

"Now you can not be afraid of anyone!" said the fox, "We will stick together! By the way, I'm Zeras!" he held out his hand to her.

"Ah... I'm Alex!" Smiling, she shook it after a pause.


	65. Chapter 64: Escape time

From now on, they stay five: Alex the Fox, Zeras the Fox-maikong, Clyde the Lemur, Louen the Squirrel and Miuta the Raccoon. Experiments and inspections remained, but five of them were much easier to tolerate. So the reasons for such a restructuring of the structure were not clear, but it could play into the hands for guys: so it was possible to build a plan of escape from this place.

* * *

It's time for another paddock.

"I found out that this colony is located on a separate island," Miuta told, the youngest of them, "There must be hangars with boats here."

They approached a wall that faced a high cliff above the water. She had lattices at the base.

"It's it," Clyde pointed.

"Do you think they'll let us escape on the boat?" Louen asked.

"We will have time before the roll call," Zeras interjected, "In any case, it's better than being a guinea pig..."

"They are distracted!" Miuta declared quickly, "It's time for us!"

They spread grass in one of the lattices, where there was a dig under it. The first to learn Miuta, as the most brisk.

"Heck! He turns to us!" Louen noticed guard, then in a hurry decided to kick under a tunnel once. The rest turned to each other.

"I will not forgive you, Clyde!" Zeras struck him on the shoulder, "You ate all my sandwiches at breakfast!"

"What? There was nothing to yawn!" the other replied.

At this time, Miuta managed to catch the wall on the other side.

"It's very hard to catch," he said.

Soon the guard was distracted from them, after which the boys hastened to check the case from Miuta.

"What? Miuta! Where are you, Miuta?" they began to call him in a whisper, but he did not respond. Alex decided to dive into the tunnel, but outside she did not find it.

"Where can he be?" Clyde wondered, then froze, Wait-wait-wait! Do not you want to say that..."

They silently listened to the rustle of the beating waves far below and began to sort out different thoughts in their heads.


	66. Chapter 65: A reprimanding

On the evening roll call, Miuta was missing. All four were taken to their superiors.

"It's you again!" a tall man - the head of security Fils - met them in the office, "Why should I constantly chastise you?"

They stood in silence, head down.

"Well, so... You were brought here, because you are Miuta's inmates and those with whom he spends most of his time. Do you know where he is?"

"No," Zeras ventured to reply. Fils began to peer at him.

"So how it is?" he folded his arms behind his back, "And when did you see him for the last time?"

"It seems, before paddock".

"It's strange: we can't find him all over the laboratory," he began to ponder, "Perhaps he spoke to you about something? Or hinted? Behaving unnaturally?"

"We did not notice him like that," replied Louen, "He's on his own, a hidden raccoon".

There was a knock at the door.

"Allow me, sir!" breathless guard appeared, "Allow me to report? Miuta the Raccoon was not seen in the water, or throughout the island!"

"What do you mean! Just evaporated?" boss already beginning to get angry, "Are you sure that they combed every stone?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" he stretched out.

He looked at the guys, then gestured to the guard. He escaped from here.

"And how is this to be understood? It's all perfect! Can this be regarded as an attempt to escape?"

The guys were silent. Alex glanced at Zeras, who was also frightened.

"All the people around will be calm if you stick to the order. Any deviation from the rules will be eliminated. The manager has already made concessions to you, since you are now together. But now your silence is against you. I'll ask again: what do you know about Miuta?"

"We've already told you everything, chief," Zeras answered exhaling.

"Everything is clear to me! Faithful friends should not give out their comrades! Let it be so, but if this story reveals itself not in the best light for you, then you will pay for it".

"And what will you do?" he grinned, "You can't hurt us! We really need you, right? Like Miuta!"

"Here you are a puppy!" Fils exploded, then threw his arm back for impact.

"Leave it, Fils!" an entered full-fledged mature man shouted to him.

"Professor Valenskott!" he shivered a little, "Excuse me".

"I have already been told about what happened. So you, too, do not know about this?" The guys just shook their heads, why did Fils snap, and the professor exhaled, "All right! Fils, leave them. Better take them to solitary chambers for the night".

"Well, as you say," he muttered to himself.

This night for everyone was sleepless. With a coolness on the back, they wondered whether was Miuta still alive.


	67. Chapter 66: Rumors

Time passed. The guys sat silently in chamber 14. Everyone was in own corner. They were all suppressed, and they did not communicate much with each other.

"How long time has passed?" Clyde asked, his head hanging to the ceiling, "And how long are we here at all?"

"It's been like an eternity," Zeras interjected.

Alex just was silent. She, too, with emptiness was aware of so much time that she spent here with guys. Sometimes she thought about what her family is doing now. But what she assured herself of, is that they will not come for her.

"And we'll have to stay here for as long! There's no way out!" Louen cursed, "And what about our desire? The desire that we all get out together... Together with Miuta!" She clutched her head, "It's all me! It's my fault that..."

"Do not, Louen," Alex interrupted her, "Do not slander yourself".

In the corridor footsteps were heard, then a guard appeared at the lattice, nodding to Louen.

"So, that's for me," she breathed, then rose.

Recently, Greyford has become a little more likely to call each of them for surveys and experiments. And for the same time everyone has changed a little... Alex so it seemed.

* * *

One day, the lattice in their chamber opened with a sharp screech, after which the guards rolled in. This, of course, frightened the guys.

"Everything is in place?" one of those asked in a hurry, "That's fine," he breathed.

"What happened?" Louen asked.

"Don't you know? Your friend again got into a fight!"

"What? Clyde!" everybody shook, "But it was strange that he did not return after the dining room".

"Where is he now?" Zeras approached them.

"While lying in the ward. He got well".

"Can we see him?" Alex asked.

The guards were hanging for a while, exchanging glances with each other.

* * *

The guys ran into the room where Clyde lay. He was only bandaged with a few bandages.

"Are you all right, Clyde?" Louen ran up to him.

"How are you, buddy?" Zeras approached.

"Guys! It's all right. Simple bruises," he answered quite nicely.

"What happened? Is this really a fight?" Alex asked in bewilderment.

"What! Why do I need it? Netan came to me".

"What did he want from you this time? How he is already enraging!"

"I did not understand that. He tried to learn something from me about some _Angel_ ".

" _Angel_? Lately, many ones have spoken about him," Louen remembered.

"And what is so special about this _Angel_?" Zeras asked in bewilderment.

"They say he's just as guilty as we are... He's one of those who can get out of here".

"That's amazing..." Alex put in.

"This Netan will definitely get his own, if he continues to be picky," Zeras growled.

"Pass that, guys... We will play by common rules," Clyde added, to which the others remained silent.


	68. Chapter 67: Charles Nelson

Alex was led to another survey. This time she was taken by a young doctor.

"Aw! It's you today, Dr. Nelson!"

"Hi Alex! I'm also glad to see you," he replied, brushing his short hair back.

Even in such a heinous place, there may not be such pedantic and cold-blooded people. That's about Dr. Charles Nelson - someone who did not treat test subjects as if they were animals. As Alex saw it. With him, you could share anything, as he did in turn. Within the limits, of course.

"You are so kind to us," she allowed herself to smile at him.

"I'm sure that you do not deserve such an attitude, which my colleagues adhere to you".

"Good! What do we have for today?" Alex gathered.

"Today I called for you, Alex," he interrupted, "I want to talk to you".

Alex sat in confusion, sitting on the chair more comfortable.

"Do you already understood why you had come to the lab?"

"No," she shook her head, "But I think it's because of my second tail".

"Oh no. Do not worry about it: this is a simple deviation in the genes. I recently read about a fox with the same mutation. They do not bring you discomfort, do they?" Alex only tensed, "Although, it's amazing that genes of your all are so easily susceptible to mutations. Most likely, we will investigate this exactly in the laboratory".

"I do not think so. What can investigate for so long?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you," the doctor began, after which he showed the screen with the image of the X-ray, "We get this picture with the help of an energy x-ray. And now look here," he pointed to a black stain in the chest area, "We have not figured out what that is yet. It is not something... physical. Most likely, it is some kind of a clot of energy. It's like a battery inside of you. Do you feel it?"

"I think not..." Alex answered uncertainly.

"Do you have any idea what this can be?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"Like all of us who survey you. We try to find out something about this".

"So there's something in me?" she was a little frightened.

"I hope there is nothing serious about this, and even more so dangerous. But the bad news is still there. I'm sorry, Alex, but now you'll be back in solitary confinement, because now we'll take you harder to study it".

Now Alex was more frightened.

"What about my friends?" she asked.

"I heard that this fate will befall them, too," the doctor replied.

* * *

Scuffles began to break out more often in the laboratory because of the rumor about _Angel_. Minor skirmishes could have occurred both in the dining room and on the walk. So spontaneously, that the slightest crossing of the eyes could provoke them to clarify the relationship. As if everyone was tense.

As expected earlier, Alex resides in a separate chamber. She began to be less often let out on paddock. But even there she could not meet her friends... With Zeras. Most likely, they even had time for it.

Alex sat in her chamber, as expected. Outside, the guard was pacing. She watched him for a long time, after which she decided to turn to him.

"Mr. Claude, can I address to you?"

"What? How did you know my name?" he shook himself, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask why I do not see other guards from chamber 14? What is the reason?"

"Uh... We were not given the details. But I believe that there is a reason for this".

"It's all clear," she breathed, "Can I ask you something? I want to see Zeras again".

"Heh, very clever, Alex," the guard said with a chuckle, "Do you want to come up with a new escape plan?"

"You can not be afraid. We have already realized that this is useless," she said slowly, "I just want to see him".

After a pause, he grinned.

"Oh well! I hope I do not get hit by Fils," he scratched his neck.


	69. Chapter 68: Both to the end

Zeras looked in silence through the bars to the moon. He was distracted by the grinding of the lattice behind, from where Alex threw himself into his arms.

"Zeras! How glad I am to see you!"

"It's all right, Alex!" he looked at the guard who led her, "How do you..."

"Only without stupidity!" he inserted.

"How long have we not seen each other? For ages!" she continued.

"You're right. Although it is strange that we were divided".

"Have you heard anything about our guys?"

"No, that worries me. Doctors do not want to talk about Clyde or Louen".

"Do you think something happened?" Alex was worried.

"I'll hope that not," he breathed.

"What happened to us? So we were left alone?"

"No! Do not think so, Alex!" Zeras hastened to stop her, but then he got silence.

"I'm scared... Or no longer? I do not feel anything... I'm confused," her voice became thin.

"Do not be afraid, Alex," Zeras pressed her head to his chest, "I'll be there! We promised each other to be together until the end," he lowered his voice, "We'll all see the outside world together".

"Thank you," she cried, "If we would have your confidence".

"I want to tell you something else, Alex," he said, and then approached her to say as quietly as possible, "I'm the _Angel_..."

"I do not care!" After a brief pause, she said, and then decided to kiss him.

* * *

Alex was going to another evening survey. Around her, nothing has changed. While she waited for the guard who would lead her, she looked up at the sky through the bars. Suddenly something flew from there into the chamber. It turned out to be... a piece of paper?

"What is it?" Alex wondered, then picked it up, "Something is written here".

 _"Tomorrow at noon it will be hot! Take the place where our dreams come from!"_ Alex read here.

"What is it? And to whom is this?" she only became more perplexed, "Probably, the wind has flown. _Dreams..._ Maybe it's from my guys? Then what are they up to?"

Her thinking was interrupted by a guard who knocked on the lattice with a club. It's time for her to go.


	70. Chapter 69: At noon

She exhaled as she entered the room: today was Dr. Nelson.

"Hello, Chuck! Do you want to continue?"

"You can also try. I'm sure that this time you will succeed".

"And then what about these cameras," she pointed out to those who were in the corners.

"Do not worry. They have not been working for a long time. This room is not for experiments at all. So, where did we stop there? Maybe you need to try to imagine something?"

"I do not think it is connected with them," Alex stretched out her hand in suspense, "I feel warm, but I do not understand what it is exactly. I have a question, Chuck: do you know who of us is _Angel_?"

Nelson was a little embarrassed.

"You've already peppered me with this question! And you to there too?"

"No, I'm not talking about that. I wanted to ask: does he get the same dark spot as mine?"

"No," Chuck answered, "In his case, it's specifically a mutation. And it's very surprising: feather wings grow inside him, at that time he is in himself..." here he decided to stop.

"I realized. Thank you. Although this is probably unbearably painful".

"I can not know. He does not want to talk about it".

Alex did not decide to talk about that mysterious note. Perhaps this is another joke crazy, which is enough here.

* * *

After this survey, Alex was led back to her chamber. Looking forward, she saw Zeras, who was led the same way. They were approaching each other.

"We need to act," he whispered as they crossed.

The rest of the evening, Alex spent thinking about what Zeras had wanted to say. It seems that he also received a note, and, therefore, tomorrow something is planned.

* * *

The next day. Time was approaching noon. Soon the paddock was to begin for most of the test subjects, except for Alex.

"Now you will regret that you are missing me!" she chuckled, "The guards, in their case, are doing the right thing, that they provide more order on the walks in a larger quantity".

Alex began to beat out the already shattered castle for a long time. Soon he succumbed.

"Well! It's time to go for Zeras," she said.


	71. Chapter 70: Blitz

"Well! It's time to go for Alex," Zeras said. The situation with him has developed in the same way successfully. He began to run along the semi-empty corridor with the chambers.

"Hey!" shouted to him from the top tier, "Now is not your time to walk".

"Netan!" he snapped, "Get off! Now I don't care about you".

"Why so rude?" he jumped to him, "I, in general, wanted to talk with you. You see, you were one of the few I did not ask about _Angel_ yet. Boys, in addition, notice that you are not particularly interested in his personality. It seems strange to me".

"How about the fact that it does not bother me? Even if it really exists, why do you need it? Will you tear his wings from him?"

"First I'll ask this fool why he has not used them so far to fly away from here".

"You can not know for sure. Perhaps he had done so for a long time".

"Do not piss me off, Zeras!" he growled, then attacked him.

"I'm in a hurry now, so I'll quickly put you in the place, as we all should have done for a long time!" Zeras also jumped in his direction.

* * *

Alex ran into the next corner, where she faced several guards headed by Fils.

"You are not allowed to be here, miss!" he noticed adjusted his collar.

 _"Damn, how did he know?"_ she said to herself.

"You know, I think that even Valenskott will not tolerate this. And it's high time," he began to walk toward her, "There's no way out! You are here forever!"

Suddenly explosions were heard from outside.

"What? Is the grass burning? Announce the alarm!" those looked at that happened. Alex took the time to move on, "Behind her! What stunned?"

Alex reached the Zeras' chumber, but no one was inside.

"He must be outside already," Alex thought, "I need to go after him. _...Where our dreams are visible..._ Maybe it's a roof!"

Suddenly there became noisy. Subjects began to fight with each other and arrange lawlessness. The guards began to separate them with clubs. Alex climbed onto the roof, but Zeras was not here yet.

"Where is he?"

There were knocks in the air. A helicopter was approaching her. She disappeared behind the chimney. But after a long time nothing happened.

"Why did he hang?" Alex asked. Looking out from behind the shelter, she was very surprised.

"M-Miuta?" she addressed to the young one sitting at the helm of the helicopter, "How are you..."

"All the questions later!" he tried to shout the noise, "Where are everyone else?"

"I would like to know!" Alex put in.

"We do not have much time, Alex!"

She hung for a while, after which she was seriously tuned.

"I'm going after the guys!" she said, after which she was ready to run.

"So Zeras is _Angel_ ," Miuta interjected suddenly, to which she had stopped, "We need to fly out, Alex! This is our chance!" she hesitated, "Zeras will catch up with us!"

Suddenly there were a couple of clicks under the helicopter.

"We are already being fired!"

Alex still decided to hook on the helicopter.

"I hope Zeras knows about us!" she thought, "Where did you learn to manage this?" she asked her friend.

"I was shown how it's done!" he answered, "There, look!"

He pointed to Zeras who had run out of the building. Alex felt relieved.

"Zeras, over here!" she cried and waved to him. He noticed them, but did not understand what to do. In addition, other prisoners interfered with his feet.

Around was a complete chaos: everywhere there were explosions and flames. Still, one bullet from those that flew into the helicopter proved to be more productive than the others: it broke through the fuel tank, after which it staggered. So abruptly that Alex could not resist, why flew out of the helicopter.


	72. Chapter 71: Angel

"Alex!" Zeras shouted and ran to her side, "No! So it should not end! Come on, come on!"

His back moved, and after his scream, something big burst out. Zeras suddenly waved it and was able to get up in the air, and five seconds later he already took Alex in his arms. All present were dumbfounded from what they saw: _Angel_ appeared.

"Zeras!" Alex grabbed his arms, "It's..."

"I succeeded! I... had to show myself," he answered with hissing, flinging open his large wings that were still in blood, "We must leave..." he suddenly wheezed after a shot from the ground and a whistle sounded. The blood flowed from one corner of his mouth, and they began to lose altitude.

"No! Hold on, Zeras!" Alex shouted.

"So that's how it ends..." he wheezed, falling with her, "You'll have to leave alone... Forget this place forever and live a normal life... for us all..."

"Zeras!" she shouted, already letting go of the tear, after which the latter embraced them with wings.

Landing was tough, but Zeras took the whole hit.

"Zeras! Zeras!" Alex called, but he did not seem to be giving signs of life. Large wings spread out on the ground, "No!"

She began to look around for fear. Everyone looked at this scene and then gradually returned to their deeds - massacre. The area was filled with turmoil as Alex sobbed, bent over Zeras' chest. The helicopter flew away from here. Soon, she raised her head again, and then noticed Valenkott, who was running away in the distance, with the guard, who also stopped to look at her.

"You..." Alex murmured to herself, then slowly stood up, "It's you, you stupid old man!" she slowly increased her course in his direction, until she did not run at all. Valenkott's face was already frightened. His guard tensed and was ready to hold her back. The shining chains that had appeared on her wrists fell to the ground and dragged after her.

"Stop!" they cried to her, but she continued to run. They had to open fire, but only a whistle from the bullets ricochet was heard. Alex just scattered the chain of those who stood in her way. After that, she fell down with Valenskott to the ground, after which she pressed his torso to the ground with chains.

"Incredible!" he decided to answer, although he was dumbfounded, "What are the sensations of using it?" but in return he was punched in the face.

"You're still kidding!" Alex grabbed him by the collar, "You filthy bastard! It's all because of you! We all want to save this world from you!"

Valenskott tried to flounder, but it only crushed him more.

"You were not sitting still!" he croaked, "Let me go! It will be... worse for you! You... have nowhere to go".

"If I were you, I'd take care of myself first!" Alex prepared a hand to strike, but stopped. She bent over his face, "And you know, I will not kill you... For now... And until that day, you'll live in fear that Alex managed to escape!"

She got up, and then freed him from the chains.

"Hey, guys!" she shouted to everyone, then pointed to Valenskott, "A culprit of the celebration showed up here!"

"What!" the professor was shaken up by the fact that some of the test subjects began to pull to his direction.

Already without emotion on her face, Alex decided to take a moment to escape. Miuta's helicopter here again hung, but, for some reason, sharply began to lose altitude.

"Miuta!" she cried, but saw that the helicopter was falling in her direction, "Too fast!" Alex came out. At the site of the fall, an explosion occurred, whose impact deafened her.


	73. Chapter 72: I am on your side

Soon Alex came round in a dark room. Light quickly cut through her eyes.

"Can you hear me, Alex?" a familiar voice asked beside her.

"Chuck..." she answered, but a sharp prick in her head slowed down her activity, "My head aches".

"You got off lightly," Nelson breathed, "You only have a head bruise".

"Where I am?" Alex looked around, "So, I... returned here again?"

"Now you are in the temporary ward to help the affected subjects after today's mess".

Alex stopped, but quickly jumped up.

"What about Zeras? And Miuta?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know," he shook his head, after which he changed. There was a pause, "You know, now is a very good chance to escape. I will help you".

"Thank you, of course. But why are you doing this? You can also be disclosed".

"It's all right," Nelson assured her, "Although I was not completely put in the research course, I consider all these experiments to be horrible and wrong. This place is not for you... not for anyone else..." suddenly he stopped and pricked up his ears. The sound of footsteps was heard from outside.

They were guards who soon went into the ward. They went around all the bunks, running their eyes as if they were looking for someone.

"Something is wrong?" Nelson finally asked.

"Did Alex come to you? The one with a golden-haired fox".

"This experimental is not here. Most likely, it has not yet been delivered here".

"It's strange," he grabbed at his beard, "She could not just fall into the ground".

He glared at the bunk next to Nelson, then snapped at her blanket, but there was no one there. The doctor decided to keep silent for this trick.

"We understand you, Dr. Nelson. Forgive us for distracting you from your work. Please report to us if Alex comes to you," they headed for the exit.

"Certainly," he answered after them. Then he took this gurney and took it out of the room.

* * *

Nelson drove it across open air to the hangar by the water. He looked back: no one was around.

"You can go out, Alex," he said into the air, after which she rolled out from under the gurney, where she was hiding, "Here's my boat. Take advantage of it. It's best for me not to leave this place yet".

"So, we say goodbye," she concluded, "Thank you... again. If you had not been with us all this time, then we would..."

"I understand everything," Nelson smiled, "But it's time for you. Do not remember this place anymore".

He began to start the boat.

"By the way!" suddenly he put in, "It turns out that the clot can be connected with those chains," she froze for a second, "I saw everything..." he decided not to continue.

"My hands... they turned cold then. I did not understand that," Alex replied.


	74. Chapter 73: Intercept

_"Everything went even too smoothly!"_ Alex was surprised to herself, looking back at the island, on whose rock there was a whole concrete structure. She understood that she was seeing him for the last time.

Before sailing, Nelson showed how to operate the levers to drive the boat. The main thing was that she was swimming, and that was enough for her.

 _"Here it is - the outside world! This nocturnal water surface seems infinite"._

In the distance, the coast with trees began to appear. The earth was already close!

* * *

"It took me a while to get to the point of a mess in the lab!" Greyford, who was on this shore, threw a stone into the water, "And someone even decided to turn the situation in his direction, yes, Alex?" he noted with a grin.

He received a message from the island about the mess and about the possible escaped, after which he decided to meet her with his soldiers.

"People!" Alex noticed them, "But who is this? What are they doing here?"

"There she is!" Greyford noticed the approaching boat, "Open fire".

"But sir," one of the soldiers hesitated, "It's the personnel boat. There can be your people".

"If so, he knew what he was on. Perform!" he demanded in a loud voice.

Slightly mellowing, he picked up the rocket launcher and pointed it towards the boat.

"Look, this is all your honesty," he said to a nearby standing squirrel, who looked with horror at what was happening.

"Is it Greyford? How did he know?" Alex snapped, but after a moment she saw Louen next to him, "Hey, what she is..."

There was a flash from the shore. Something burning began to approach her. Alex so much hesitated that she only stretched out her arms. The departed chains hit the rocket! Then there was an explosion.

* * *

A cloudy eye swam. This time, Alex woke up in an incomprehensible room. For her, she was so, because the walls were wooden. She has not yet become accustomed to the environment of the laboratory.

"Are you okay?" a man's voice asked, on that she hissed, "Do not strain!"

"It seems... intact," she stretched out. She saw that a rabbit was talking to her sitting next to him on a chair.

"Well, fine! I, by the way, Jerry".


	75. Chapter 74: Negotiation

"The boys and I found you on the beach and brought them here. You were alone there. Something happened?" Jerry asked.

"I... My boat just drowned," Alex answered quietly.

"What? It is very serious! You have a memory," he noted, "And what is your name?"

"Alex..."

"Great name!" Jerry smiled, "Maybe you should..." he stopped abruptly, hearing the sound of tires slipping on the ground, and after - loud voices.

"Enough to play catch-up with us, runaway rabbit!" They shouted from there.

"Damn..." Jerry snapped, "They tracked us again! I need to go out for a little while, I'm sorry," he said to Alex, after which he headed out.

Outside, two cars stopped, near which stood formidable mobians.

"So what's this time?" went to them from the house of Jerry, even surprised, "Wow, where did you find these pieces of iron?"

"A gift to the boss... You're just wasting your time, Jerry! Jinzero is already beginning to get angry!"

"If you constantly kick us, money will not appear faster!"

"Let's try! Guys!" his accomplices sent their guns and opened fire. Jerry and his friends barely managed to hide.

"Unsuccessful negotiations!" he said in response to the bewilderment of Alex. She hung a little, then stood up, "Hey, what are you doing?" he shouted to her as she rolled out.

Luck was on her side: they began to reload.

"And who are you?" Those astronauts were astonished. That, without answering, jumped on. Hooking the chains of the car, she made them roll over. They were dumbfounded, "What? You are a monster!"

Her chains wrapped around his arm, then he fell down.

"I'm sorry, but girls are not addressed like that," Alex answered coldly.

* * *

Seeing a formidable rival, they seemed to howl about mercy. They decided to leave them bound in a hut.

"Yes! You scared them so well!" Jerry said with a chuckle, "Thank you. You helped us out".

"Those guys are seriously tuned. Who are these thugs?"

"It? Yes so... My headache. I crossed the road for them a long time and now I have to pay off the debts they allegedly hanged me".

"They're bastards!"

"Well, now, thanks to your escapade, they will not be in touch with us soon," Jerry thought in jest, "Look, I'm certainly not into other's business, but you can start to drive with us. The company, as you see, we have a small one," he pointed out to a couple of mobians who nodded politely to her.

"I think I'll have to refuse," Alex answered, "I still have much to be sorted out".

"It's your business. Hence, our ways diverge".

"Who knows? Maybe not forever," she smiled.

"Then take care of yourself!" Jerry asked her, already hopping into the starting van.

Soon Alex was left alone on the road near that little house.

 _"That's how different life is from the outside,"_ she thought to herself, looking at the sky, but quickly changed, feeling emptiness, _"But what can I do now..."_


	76. Chapter 75: Strangers

Alex opened her eyes... once again. She was in a dark room. This time her body ached.

"Dream..." she thought, "I'm back in the lab?"

She looked back: there was no one in her room, and there was night in the street. She remembered the car that hit her at that crossroads.

"Zeras... Was it him?" she shook her head, then stood up from the cot, "It is necessary to be aired".

Alex managed to stagger to the roof of the hospital. It's strange that it was left open for the night. She began to look at the lights of the night city. Even here you could feel a light breeze from the bay.

"It took about a year, and I did not do anything..." she thought.

She remembered her phone, where she saw tons of messages. Almost all of them were from Katherine and her friends with indignation, where she slacking. There were those who were about a certain Ursula. She was bored with it, after which she turned to the stairs.

"It's such a beautiful night, is not it?" she heard a voice from behind. Turning around, she saw the mobian in a robe and with a veiled face, "This is a good time for reflection".

At this time, Ursula reached the house on the outskirts of the city, where she was staying.

"It's me!" she announced as she stepped inside. She was surprised that the light was still on. Ursula went through the living room, where she saw the old woman-mistress of the house.

"What are you, granny?" even she was surprised that she does not sleep.

"At last you're back, dear!" from anxiety she put her hands to her chest, "You have not returned for so long. The guests have come to you. I asked them to wait for you in your room".

"Here's how?" she shook herself, then went to her room, which was on the second floor.

"Okay-okay! I already return to the ward!" Alex acted up, continuing the way, "There is nothing to inflate this problem!"

Suddenly she felt cold feet, and then almost fell. Alex found that her legs... were in an ice block.

"What is it?" she saw that the stranger jumped in the direction of her review so that he was illuminated by the moon from behind.

"Sorry, but you'll have to listen to me," he said quietly.

Alex already began to grin.

"Is this your business?" she pointed to her feet, "What do you want? Are you one of a wolf's gang?"

"How many unnecessary questions," he breathed, "Now the main question is who you are. It's amazing even that you came back to GUN. You wrapped up a good game".

"Are you following me?" she asked.

"We already know about you, Alex... Alex... You've been pretty worn out by life. I admit that we are like you: we went through the devastation that would have brought others to chill. But in your case everything was much worse: you turned out to be a toy in the hands of doctors".

"So you're from the lab, too."

"I do not have to be from the same boat to understand your pain. Pain from excommunication from home. Pain from coercion. Pain from loss".

"You are a strange guy!" Alex said, "What are you getting at?"

"Well, let's move on to the specifics," he said sharply, "You were able to free yourself from that hell and finally got into the free world to which you so strived. What are you planning to do next?"

"I already feel like I'm dead," Alex snapped. The stranger chuckled a couple of times.

"If we talk in metaphors, now you're in purgatory. You already knew that you had the opportunity to start a new life. The one that should be originally. But admit that something is stopping you. Something does not want to let you go. Maybe it's memories," Alex made a sullen face, but did not say anything, "To move on, you need to do something. What is your dream?"

"My dream..." she continued to stand so.

"You do not have to tell me. It is quite reasonable for you. And we can help you. My lord Tegamatsu was interested in your receiving gift. Let him find in you his follower, and you will no longer feel pain".

Ursula began to climb silently up the stairs to the second floor. On the way she took out her gun behind the picture. The door to her room was ajar. Inside there was quiet: most likely, there is only one guest. Ursula exhaled, then rolled in.

"Hands behind head!" she cried, pointing the pistol at the guest. He turned out to be a mobian in a robe of the same color as Alex's interlocutor. He slowly began to turn in her direction. Ursula saw that he had found her purple Chaos Emerald.

"Hey, you did not say that rummaging in things without permission is ugly? Especially the girl! Who sent you?" she asked. The still never came, "How mysterious we are! Sorry, I have no mood today. Besides, I will not give up the emerald, so be kind enough to put it in its place," he did not even move, "Well, maybe the count will stir you up? I give you three seconds! One... Two... Three?"

The shot hit the ceiling. For a split second, he managed to overtake her and repulsed her hand with the pistol away from her with one hand, when the other grabbed her throat.

"How... that?" Ursula started wheezing, "Chaos Control? No... This speed... Is that you, Sonic?"

For her, he was even like his shaded face on a hedgehog.

"His grip... I can not free myself... I'm losing air..."

 _"How so?"_ Ursula began to mourn herself, losing consciousness, _"No... I've went this long way. Why does it all end like this..."_

Soon her hands dropped after a couple of jerks.

* * *

"...That's what we think about this," the stranger told Alex his opinion, "We are ready to leave the decision for you, but for now, catch it!" he threw something at Alex, but she managed to catch it.

"Is that a stone?"

"Use it when you're ready. Well, it's time for me," he rose, "I hope for one more meeting between us. My name is Kane," he introduced himself, then jumped off the corner, after which he was not there.

Alex remained standing. The ice on her feet is almost melted.


	77. Chapter 76: Morning visit

Rouge met with the major in the early morning in the corridor of the GUN headquarters. Seeing her, he waved to his interlocutor, after which they parted.

"Major, I did not report yesterday that we had detained Don Jordano Sporch in Soleanna. I saw we were busy with other things".

"Yes, I've already been informed about this," he replied, "Excellent work... Agent Rouge. You excuse us, that we removed you then: there was a complete mess. We have already found the one who opened the gate then. By the way, he was laid by your friend," he pointed to Lorentz, who had been led from behind.

"Very well... But why did you detain Lorentz?" Rouge was perplexed, "It's not Ilusive... although he looks like him, like two drops of water. He used him in his machinations. But Lorentz left them. He also helped me to hold the don".

"I accept these facts. We are looking for Ilusive, but I think that until we catch one, it is advisable to hold Lorentz here. We, after all, can not with full confidence say who is facing us right now. No offense," he addressed to Lorenz, to which he nodded his head. Rouge is a little hung.

"It's all right, Rouge," Lorentz said to her, "Soon everything will settle. It was very fun with you. Perhaps we will meet soon, but for now do not be sad," he smiled, then led him on.

Rouge just smiled after him.

"Good luck, partner!"

* * *

At this time, Katherine went to the hospital. Only last night they called from there to the headquarters to tell them that their co-worker is now staying there.

"And why did not she tell us anything?" she muttered under herself, "What is she thinking about?"

In the registration she asked the room of Alex Tyler, after which the nurse agreed to show her ward.

"Alex, you have guests!" she knocked at her door. There was no answer, after which she decided to come in. To the surprise, there was nobody here, "What? Where's she? Her procedures will begin only in the afternoon".

Katherine hovered, looking at the open window.

"Here you are, Dinah!" Another nurse came running in, "What happened?"

"Have you seen Alex? To her..."

"Alex just flew out the window and headed somewhere!" she interrupted quickly.

"How so? She has not recovered yet?"

"Which way?" Katherine interrupted nurse, to which she in a hurry showed from the window direction, "Headquarters!" she said, then jerked out the door.

* * *

Valenskott was sitting in a half-dark office with shelves filled with folders. Yawning, he began to turn over the reports that had been brought to him here while he was absent. He periodically come to headquarters for them. He heard knocking outside. He did not attach special importance to this, but after the door suddenly flew inward.

"May I come to you, professor?" monotonously held out a voice that seemed familiar to him.

A white fox appeared in the hospital dressing-gown. Behind her disheveled hair, her eyes were not visible.


	78. Chapter 77: Retribution

"You... Alex?" Valenskott replied convulsively, but then calmed down, "Here is a guest... I told myself that it is harmful to sit up at work until morning".

"And you're still the same old man!" she snapped. Chains began to float around her.

"Yes, exactly! I remembered you... You have an interesting ability, although it is not explainable at the genetic level".

Her chains wrapped around the professor's neck, but he remained sitting on the chair.

"This is your office? So, then, are you also in GUN now?"

"It's amazing that you managed to come in here. But on your part, it's a total suicide".

"Now I saw the whole picture. That's who is behind all this in the end. Hmm... Why are you so calm?" Alex noticed, "Why do not you call for security?"

"It will only exacerbate everything. There are few people left who know our secret. In addition, it is already useless to escape from retribution".

"What? Have you already realized what kind of monster you were? You're too late to catch yourself. Or has he ambushed me? It's useless".

"You do not need to know that!" decided to answer Valenskott, "But what you are going to do, will finally break your life".

"Whoever broke it, it's you... Bastard!" she cried, shuddered.

* * *

"What's she up to?" Katherine thought through her head.

On the way to the street, by an amazing chance, she crossed with Sonic, who looked around.

"Oh, hello, Sonic!" she stopped.

"Yes, hi!" he waved his hand back. He saw that she was suffocating, "Did something happen?"

"I do not understand this yet... Are you busy right now?"

"Um... Well, I spent the whole night looking for Ursula. She escaped from the station. As if she failed under the ground..." he hung for a second, "Of course! Underground!"

"Can I ask you for help?" Katherine decided to interrupt him, "Can you drop me off to the headquarters? I need to find out what Alex is up to now".

"Er... it's some kind of dubious favor," Sonic put out his hands in front of him.

"OK then. I'll do myself," she took a few steps, but turned around, "By the way, did you come out of prison a little wrong? If you escape from prison, your status is shattered more. But do not worry: I'll talk with the authorities about this. You helped keep Ursula and..."

"Oh, okay-okay! I understand," Sonic sighed, then took Katherine in his arms. It was so sharp that she even became confused, "Hold tight!"

After that, in their place remained sound cotton. The wind felt so tight that it seemed that you were running into the wall. They were in place in 15 seconds later.

"Amazing!" Katherine could hardly stand on her feet, even turning a little red, "Just a great morning!"

"Well, good luck finding you Alex!" Sonic waved his hand. As soon as he turned, a white stain flew off the balcony of the headquarters.

"Alex!" Katherine shouted. She really turned out to be her. Alex remained standing on the tip of the fountain, "What are you doing here? You must be in the hospital!"

"As you can see, it's useless," she answered coldly, looking at her hand, "I've already recovered".

Katherine noticed about Alex incomprehensible chains with a few drops of blood.

"What have you done? What are these flying chains?"

"I'm sorry, but you should not care. I came to finish my business, that's all..."

"Stop it!" Katherine could not restrain herself, "Stop being so selfishly! Why do not you say anything to others? To those who surround you? You yourself understand that you're hurting us!"

"Nobody makes you feel it!"

"I do not know yet what happened in your past, but we would very much like you to stop being sad and be able to rely on us... under any circumstances. We all want to be your friends, Alex!"

Alex hung for a while. The sun began to illuminate the street from the side, scattering an easy fog.

"Thank you, of course," She turned her head, "but it turns out that you made a mistake in me. We did not need to meet: we are completely different. Because of this you can not understand me. I need to correct something, and at the moment your feelings are on the way... erasing the past of those who were once dear to me".

"W-what? Do not, Alex!" Katherine called to her. She just laughed.

"Alex? Who are you trying to call? Heh, is not this your Alex?" she completely lost her composure. Her eyes acquired a predatory look, glowing in blue. Chains began chaotic beating around her, "I am..."

Suddenly she felt a strong prick in her head and a strain on her eyes. The chains were gone, and Alex screamed from the pain she felt. After Alex had completely lost consciousness and began to fall from the fountain.

"No!" Katherine cried. Sonic, standing all this time in bewilderment from the dialogue between the two ladies, rushed to her to catch.

"We need to hurry until..."

Suddenly he felt that he had ceased to feel the air. Sonic at full speed flew into... a fist of... a stranger who just as suddenly appeared on his way.

"Fast..." he croaked, then fell to the ground, eagerly swallowing the air and holding his stomach.

While Sonic was falling, the stranger in the robe managed to catch Alex in the air, and afterwards to appear on the roof of the house, holding her in his arms. He was similar to the guys who visited her and Ursula at night. A couple of seconds later they disappeared completely. Katherine stayed to look toward that roof.

"Alex..." she drawled.


	79. Chapter 78: The fall of Naeris

"The Allied fleet reports to Naeris: the iron planet has been destroyed".

"Great news! Congratulations, Admiral! It's a glorious victory," the signalman replied, "I'll pass the message on to the headquarters".

"At last our fleet has returned," said his assistant, "Now we can throw all our forces at Metarex".

"Naeris used the Annihilator. There saying that this is a serious machine..."

"Alarm! Unauthorized entry into orbit was noticed!" the computer announced suddenly.

"What? What's the matter? Who is it?" the sentinels hesitated.

"What... This is the Metarex!"

"What are they doing here? They are outlined for the invasion! Alert all the points and the admiral!"

A whole army of ships descended from the sky.

"Where do they have so many ships? I thought they were at our fleet now".

"Yellow flagship... This is Zelkova!" the captain croaked, "We must fight back! Prepare anti-aircraft cannons!"

"Now you are defenseless! This is a great chance to crush you!" began to grimace a large robot in yellow armor on his bridge, "Start a siege!"

The surface of Naeris covered an endless layer of spires of towers. It seemed that one metropolis stretched out on the whole planet. The garrison left here was a little meager: Naeris made a big bet on mortar and anti-aircraft installations. From the fleet of the attackers flew a large number of fighters, which aimed at them.

"Well! Now our move! Send carriers for me!" Zelkova gave the order, then left the bridge.

The Metarex continued to attack only the ground weapons. But gradually it began to seem that they were beaten exclusively by them.

"They decided first to deal with our fire shield! They are preparing for a ground landing!" the captain concluded, "Keep the ships in the distance!"

"Look! What is it?" they began to point to the shuttle, surrounded by a dozen large robots, striving to the ground.

In the sky they managed to eliminate only three robots, the rest with a roar fell to the ground.

"I'll take the soul of your pathetic planet with me!" Zelkova cried, who had rolled out of the shuttle. After a wave of his hand, lightnings began to unravel from carriers, and the earth began to shake.

"It's like... Hey, wait!" shook the captain, "They aimed at the crystal of our planet! Do not let them take him away!"

Some anti-aircraft cannons, which could bend to the ground, aimed towards these robots.

"I'll take care of these gnats!" Zelkova snapped, already rushing towards them. On his ways were infantrymen and equipment, but he just ran past them, knocking everyone in his path. He was also guarded by his fighters.

Already started serious shaking. Most of the extractors were able to be put out of the cannons.

"You start to piss me off!" Zelkova croaked through the force of having managed to snatch a huge turret, and then throw it in a nearby shooting. He also did with few other towers.

"You are joking! How can he be so powerful?" the defenders were frozen from such power.

"Heh, fools! It's all about the spices that give me strength," he grimaced.

Suddenly he felt a strong push, after which he almost fell. He was even surprised that they would shoot at him from the anti-aircraft cannons themselves.

"Very brave!" Zelkova laughed, "Maybe you are strong in space, but on the ground you are only insects!"

Soon a column of light rose from the earth, in which a brilliant crystal appeared. One of the carriers quickly grabbed it, then rushed into the air.

"No! Do not let him escape! Fire out of all guns!" the captain was already wheezing.

Although the projectiles flew towards the robot, his %comrades% covered him, taking damage on themselves.

"That's all! I'm disappointed by you, guys!" Zelkova cried.

In the end, carrier managed to fly away with the crystal. Despite this, the Naerissians managed to bring down Zelkova's flagship, after which he fell with a crash to the ground.

"No, my beautiful ship!" Zelkova even fell to his knees.

"Master, the Planet Egg has left Naeris' orbit," his minions reported to him through the channel.

"Copy that, retreat," he changed, then stood facing the infantrymen on the fighting vehicles, "You're on time! Your planet is just beginning to die!"


	80. Chapter 79: Yellow Zelkova

Zelkova did not joke: the grass under his feet began to turn yellow and dry out. The sky was quiet again, as the Metarex fleet retreated.

"Why did not you fly away, Zelkova? Do you want to die?" one of the sergeants asked him.

"First, I'll do something! This will be a test for you! So, I'm coming!"

Zelkova did not instantly stand in the bar, after which he abruptly fled from here.

"Where is he going? Headquarters in that direction!" the captain shook, "Stop him!"

Lasers and missles began to block the way to Metarex, but that was all wrong... Almost everything. Gradually, the pressure of the attack increased, and the armor began to crumble. Another antiship missile knocked him off his feet.

"Keep firing!" shouted around. A flurry of rays prevented Zelkova from getting to his feet.

"It's already like what it was then. You're lucky that Dark Oak demanded that I do not fight in full form. Well, this time I will take much more for myself!" he growled. The green stone on his chest began to flare up, after which Zelkova began to shake.

"Hey-hey-hey! What are you up to?" the captain shouted, but suddenly in his head clicked, "Go away from him, quickly! Now he..."

On Zelkova's place a huge explosion arose. The entire defensive post was swept away in a second. The air rose like ashes with pieces of metal, and yellow lights.

* * *

It was night. There was a knock at the door. Seedrian opened the door for one eye.

"Shog! It's me, Venom," the visitor introduced himself in a whisper.

"It's you?" he opened the door for him, then he looked around the street, "Did you fight with the Metarex?"

Venom nodded in approval, and then entered the house.

"Is your family at home?" he asked, looking around.

"Yes, they are asleep. Something happened? Where is Azalia?"

"We have recently split up," Venom answered, looking out the window, "You better answer me: are you ready to leave this place?"


	81. Chapter 80: Night settlement

"What?" Shog hung a little, "Why do you suddenly?"

"It's getting uneasy here. The Metarex can come back again".

"It's somehow... unexpected! I need to talk with my family. But where, in that case, are we going to be served?"

"This will have to be considered. But on Green Gate it's too early to fly: it's lifeless".

It was noticeably Shog's embarrassing.

"Everything is fine?" Venom asked, "You wanted to leave this planet, didn't you?"

"Yes, but this is a hasty decision".

"All right, I'll follow the others for a while," Venom was about to leave.

"What about the krosusians? They obviously will not appreciate it," Shog told him afterward.

"Leave it to me".

"I hope you did not mean anything radical, Venom?"

"I think not," Venom left the house.

He went around every house to find all the seedrians. Like Shog, they did not get enthusiastic about this proposal, but they agreed. They've already heard about Venom himself. Most likely, Shog already told them about him. The gathering place was a courtyard near the first one's house.

"All are here?" Venom asked, looking around the group for about 20 seedrians.

"There's not enough new ones here," said one of them.

"Maybe they're at the commandant's place?" another suggested.

"I'll go get them," Venom said.

The commandant was located in the corner of the settlement. Outside, no one was there, so that Venom got close to the house without any problems. Conversations were heard already there.

"There's no self-interest," a male voice said, "We're just asking you to tell us about your colony and the attack of Metarex".

"Don't you see that she can not answer this. It's unpleasant for her," the woman's voice answered, but her voice was high.

"I understand, if a stranger asked this. But we are allies with you. We must collect facts about the behavior of the Metarex to understand their motives".

"But I do not think that in this case you need to put tight control over your partners," Venom already came inside.

"Oh, I've sort of seen you here recently. But I do not understand what you catch here?" the commandant has already been distracted by the guest.

"Why do you diminish the rights of seedrians? They should not remain here forcibly".

"Really? What are you speaking about? Would you like to complain about this? It's amazing! We offer our allies shelter and protection, and they still gag with their noses. Do you think that they will be able to survive in this world? Who can think of them already?"

"You take too much on yourself," Venom began to get angry, "You do not even consider it necessary to ask seedrians' opinion on this subject".

"That's it?" he crossed hand, "Well, let's ask! What do you think about this, ladies?" he said to seedrians. The youngest of them decided to stand up. Her hair was bright green, and the unopened buds were red.

"This gentleman is right," she began emphatically, "I think my sisters are grateful to you for giving us shelter from the Metarex, and also a home for coming to yourself after the... colony," then she was quiet, "But we are ready to stand up for ourselves! In addition, we have already found a planet where we can start a new life! Please think about it!"

Her sincerity was so open that even the commandant lowered his head.

"You go straight to the paws of the Metarex... Well, maybe you are right, but you will have to try to get out of here".

"I think there should not be any problems with this," Venom snapped, then pointed the sword at him, "You'll pass along with us, Mr. commandant".

"What do you allow yourself?" that was indignant.

"I will not touch you," he assured him, "You're doing fine," he said after seedrian, "What's your name?"

"Me... My name is Cosmo!" after surprise, she answered.


	82. Chapter 81: Galaxina and Earthia

A large porthole. A small seedrian with azure hair looked at the distant stars from the side. Soon another woman came to her in white robes.

"Galaxina..." she called, but the girl was not distracted, "You look at the stars so much..." She put her hands on her shoulders and began to look with her, "Do you miss home? Or dad?"

The silence continued. Earthia sank to her, then turned her around.

"You know, I'm sure father would not want to see you so sad. Just... know that thanks to him we were able to escape," she embraced Galaxina, "He will be able to cope with all the difficulties".

"Will our dad come back?" she finally said.

"He..." she paused, "I do not know this".

* * *

Several years passed, but nothing changed. Seedrians still continued to plow through space in his ship-colony.

Galaxina was at her room, caring for the plants. Suddenly a young Azalia came running into there.

"Galaxina! Galaxina! Mom wants to see you! Urgently!" she babbled.

"Something happened?" she asked.

"I don't know! The adults sent me for you!"

Together they ran to the quarters of Earthia. Having entered there, they saw that many members of the crew had gathered here. Galaxina sees some of them even for the first time.

"It's all right, Earthia! She has already come," said from the side of the lodge, "Galaxina, here," they called her there.

She approached them, where she saw the lying Earthia. She looked unhealthy.

"Galaxina... You've come," she said hoarsely.

"Mom! What happened?" Galaxina began to get frightened.

"I'm sorry, I... probably got sick..."

"What's happening?" Galaxina addressed to others, "Can you help her? You made transpiration to her? She was all right!"

"You're so attentive, my dear. It's all right, Galaxina..." she interrupted, "Something that I feared most of all happened. I spent too much energy... But if I die physically, then I can live in our tree. Tell me, Galaxina: are you offended at me?"

Galaxina was silent, but then she began to cry. She realized where all this goes. All gathered stood in silence.

"Of course not, mom!"

"No one can say with certainty what choice would be right. I just wanted to save us while there was an opportunity. I hope that we will never have such elections again. Thank you, Galaxina," she smiled, but then changed, "I'm sorry, but we need to try to look for other planets. I want you to help us all. When you will become strong, you will help our colony to come to a new future. I believe that you will cope with this... Help your sisters... Do not offend and take care... of them".

Galaxina was simply dumbfounded by such words.

"So be it, mom..." she answered, but Earthia did not say anything else... "Mom?"


	83. Chapter 82: Last seed

The seed of Earthia was planted in their tree, which was transported in the colony. For several years it has become more powerful and dense. The tree continued to give new offspring to the colony, but over time it became scarcer. For unknown reasons, not sprouted seeds simply began to die.

A state of emergency was even introduced. Most likely, Earthia continued to be ill. But neither transpiration, nor anything else has helped to cure the tree. The last child born was a girl. Cosmo, as her mother called her. But the question, why she was called the hope of the universe, remained open.

Another problem for the colony was the marauding of biorobots Metarex throughout the galaxy, to which the devastation of Green Gate is considered. Seedrians wormed their way into alliances with other races to provide resistance to these invaders. They themselves believed that if they beat the Metarex, they would save the galaxy. And also, as Galaxina said, they will atone for their sins.

* * *

The colony continued its attempts to find a new planet, wherever they could be based. At approach to the next, Galaxina was asked to sally with adults for her discovering.

"What a wonderful air!" she noted, landed near the forest.

"We do not accept any signals," said one of the adults, "It seems that nobody lives on this planet".

"My legs are burning," said another one.

Only after Galaxina noticed that the soil on this planet is a bit acid for seedrians. It is unlikely that this planet will be suitable for them for a long stay.

Soon they found an abandoned town, to which everyone was surprised.

"Buildings are similar to ours!" said one of the adults, "It could have been the colonists from Green Gate".

"If they really lived here, they could adapt to the local flora," another one replied, "They lived here for a very long time".

"Why... the houses are so disfigured?" Galaxina entered into confusion.

"Hmm... You're right. Was there... a battle?"

They approached the precipice, where on the bottom of the crater lay the debris of a huge ship that had fallen.

"Whose ship is this?"

"It does not seem that he belongs to the Metarex," Galaxina identified.

"I hope none of our people suffered..."

"Why would anyone need to attack seedrians?" Galaxina began to think, looking back at the town. She had more and more questions.


	84. Chapter 83: Growing up

Galaxina stood at the entrance to the meeting room, where adults discussed the further life of the colony. Children, of course, were not allowed here. And not really they were interested. She decided to enter for a long time.

"Aw! Galaxina!" an almost elderly seedrian approached from behind, "Let's go. The meeting seems to have begun".

"Hello, Galaxina," they greeted her there, "We are pleased with your presence".

"Many thanks. It's an honor for me," she nodded.

As she understood, she was given such a privilege, because Earthia had placed high hopes on her. But Galaxina did not mind. Even more: she too wants to find a way out of their situation. Among the present seedrians were those she had seen for the first time.

"What can you say about this planet?" one of them asked.

"This planet is almost uninhabited, but has become too wild. It is not suitable for us," the other one replied, who participated in the sally.

"What is the condition of our crew?"

"Everything is in stability, threats are not found. Unless reproduction of offspring is reduced: we do not have enough internal energy".

"It's been more than 10 years since we had left Green Gate. I hope that in our flights there will be a sense..."

"We have a message!" one of seedrian interrupted them, "It's from the naerissians. They ask to help them ambush the Metarex on the planet Merdanis".

"What do you say, ladies?" the other asked in formal form. Galaxina found out that her name was Amaryll. The overwhelming majority supported this idea.

"I understand you! I am sending a request to naerissian about a meeting to discuss the plan".

All gave good so confidently and calmly, that it even surprised Galaxina. But she did not dare to ask anything.

* * *

A sortie to the planet took place. Galaxina also asked for them. The decision was unusual: she was the youngest member of the group.

A group of seedrians met the naerissians near the wasteland.

"We will be happy with your support," the second one's captain declared.

"Forgive me," Amaryll interrupted, "but we want to take this opportunity to ask about the transfer of provisions".

"We understand your position. We, too, are waiting for this convoy, but it has undergone minor malfunctions. Soon the exchange will take place".

"And what is our plan?" seedrians decided to move on to cause.

"At the foot of the mountains is one of the last large deposits of fuel for spacecraft. But recently, the Metarex settled there. We could, of course, clean this place off our ships, but some of them may remain underground, not to mention the destruction of the deposits. What do you think? The resources will be divided in half.

"Very good, but we are counting on your support," They shook each other's limbs.

* * *

The first to explore the area was seedrian group. Naerissians shared weapons with them in the form of laser rifles and various grenades.

"I hope that can at least hurt the Metarex," one of them said, "These toys do not inspire confidence".

"Soon we will cross the group of naerissians. They went to the bypass. In the meantime, be on the alert".

Galaxina peered around herself. If it was a matter of combat sorties, she always participated as a starfighter pilot. However, like many of her relatives. She has no experience of acting like an infantryman. Suddenly she noticed a glimpse between the stones.

"There!" she pointed out. The rifles moved in that direction. They found themselves in a small canyon.

"They are coming! All get ready!" pointed out another on the snake-like robots running towards them.


	85. Chapter 84: In their own trap

The clash took place. There were rattles of metal on the stone and buzzing of lasers. Fortunately, there were many shelters in the form of rocks. They somehow held the canyon, but Metarex already began to go and out of the cave. Grenades have already gone into battle.

"We'll have to pull back!" began to shout from the group.

"Damn, where is help?" Amaryll snapped, after which she asked the same question on the radio.

"We were ambushed too," they answered, "We will come soon!"

One of the robots jumped on Galaxina, but she managed to dodge, and then put a line in the chest. The place of defeat was correct: it was the weakest. The robot collapsed. She also did the second one. In the thick of the battle, Galaxina began to hear the cries of her group members.

"Let's go, Galaxina!" Amaryll called to her, after which the robot slashed on the back. Galaxina shot that robot, after which her comrades took Amaryll from here.

When her group came together again, it turned out that they had great losses.

"What is it?" Galaxina already got a stupor.

The rays appeared, then Metarex began to fall one by one.

"We apologize for waiting," one of the officers of the naerissians arrived in time.

"Really..." Amaryll hissed in pain.

The preponderance of forces took the side of the united group.


	86. Chapter 85: Extracting

"We have already been informed about the results of the sorties," a seedrian said at the next meeting, "Additional fuel will be very useful. But what about our losses?"

"30 crew members were involved, of which we lost 9, and 11 more were wounded. the second one already received help".

"So... Naerissians... They play their own way again. I hope that they will at least give provisions to us".

Galaxina kept silent, listening to them, but she was already giving her appearance, which she could no longer restrain.

"Stop it!" she cried, "I can not understand anything from what's going on. Why... Why do not we find a new home for us? Why do other races have to wipe their feet about us, and we let them go?"

The effect was a success: everyone paid attention to her. Some even lowered their heads.

"We thought you'd noticed that long ago, Galaxina. Is it not obvious that we are not able to stand on our feet seriously, both before the Metarex, and before the difficulties in general?" one seedrian answered.

"Besides, we can ensure immunity to the colony. So we can atone for our debt," the other added.

"W-what? So, what did you have under your debt? But this is wrong!" Galaxina noticed.

"Yes, we recognize that our alliance with Krosus and Naeris is very shaky, but in our situation nothing will be done. For the sake of our survival, we must weaken our pride".

"We understand your point of view, but it corresponds to the one that is peculiar to your sisters. We try not to tell our children about this in order to keep the colony in tranquility".

"Excuse me, but I can not take yours!" Galaxina interrupted, "It turns out that we will forever remain a space-breeding colony. There must be another way!"

Silence fell.

"I'm sorry, but I'd like to get out," she said, to which they did not reply.

* * *

Once Galaxina looked in the cargo room for fertilizers for her plants.

"It's strange... My box should be here," she thought, not seeing him on her shelf.

She had to inspect the whole room. Basically there were household things.

"And here you are!" she found it on a shelf near the wall in a completely different place, "It's strange that this rack stands near the compartments. He closes one of them".

Galaxina decided to push him away. There really should be it, though it was disguised. He looked almost seamless.

"Is it... sealed? If it is being repaired, it is strange. Why hide it?" it did not give in to her hand, "It is necessary to try with a scrap... Does not give in!" she gave up after several attempts, "Well, maybe it was specially tightened so patched".

Galaxina returned everything as it had been, then left with the box, which, in fact, had come.


	87. Chapter 86: Doomed colony

Galaxina was sitting on the bed beside the already fallen asleep Cosmo.

"No... You certainly do not deserve such a life," whispered the first, "I'll take care of you".

Galaxina walked along the corridors of the colony. There was nobody around.

 _"Why... Why are naerissians doing this to us?"_ she reflected, _"We are allies. We must fight the Metarex together. And we, too, are good... What's going on? I did not notice this before. Well, the adults were hiding it..."_

She looked at the stars. She thought again about her father.

 _"How are you, father? I hope you are all right. Maybe it could be different if you flew with us. I promised to remember you... I believe that you would have found a way out of our situation..."_ A couple of tears rolled down her cheek. She herself leaned hand against stone on her chest, _"Father, I really want to see you! I want you to save us!"_

"May it be so! Your desire will soon be fulfilled!" an iron man's voice was heard, but quite familiar.

The ship shook a little, then a huge shadow fell on it.

"It's... a ship!" Galaxina was shocked, recognizing him, "The Metarex?"

That ship opened fire on them, after which she still moved and decided to run after Cosmo.

"So they got to us! And we do not seem to have anybody to wait from help..."

At that time, a direct blow was made across the bridge. Azalia and her sisters, who were there, were stunned by this, but she felt someone grabbing. She turned up to be on another platform... in the hands of a purple smoking stranger. That hatch of the compartment was knocked out.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I..." she could not understand what had happened.

"I'm sorry, I could not save the others..." he said, and then collapsed.

"Hey-hey! What's wrong with you? Who are you?" Azalia was frightened.

* * *

Galaxina was already running along the burning corridors.

"No! Everything can not end this way!"

There were explosions and gnashing of metal around. Turning around the corner, she finally found the running Cosmo.

"Cosmo!" She shouted at her. As soon as she ran after her, suddenly the corridor collapsed, closing the road to her, "Cosmo! Cosmo!"

One robot came out of the hole. Galaxina decided to escape from him. At that time, Azalia led the survivors to rescue capsules. Here she also dragged a stranger.

"Who is it?" everyone asked.

"I did not understand this, but he saved me," Azalia explained, "I will not leave him here. I ran after the others".

"Metarex are already wandering around the ship! Is it dangerous!" they shouted after her.


	88. Chapter 87: In the Metarex's lair

One robot stood near the lying Cosmo. Galaxina managed to approach him from behind and stun him with a wreck.

"Cosmo! Wake up!" she lightly beat her on the face, but she did not react, "We need to get you out of here!" She threw it on her shoulders and carried her to the capsules.

* * *

Galaxina carried Cosmo to one capsule. She looked back: many capsules were missing.

"So many have already escaped. That's good," she breathed with relief.

There was an explosion from behind. Recovering, Galaxina thought that it was not worth risking Cosmo.

"It looks like you're still going without me, sister. I'll catch up with you! I'll try to take our mother!"

She closed the capsule and undocked it from the ship. It swam deep into space.

"I must hurry up!" Galaxina encouraged herself, after which she ran to the tree of Earthia. The sea of fire, the mounts of debris, the steps of robots. This pile of metal is unlikely to be called a ship, let alone a colony. Another explosion came from the side, from where the debris flew to Galaxina and stunned her, "I... will not give up... to Metarex..." she croaked, fainting.

* * *

Sapphire Aster came ringing into the hall. Dark Oak turned to her on the chair. Behind him from the balcony unfolded a vast, dull-green thicket.

"I'm glad you're back, Sapphire Aster. And also the fact that you fought on my side".

"Do not be sure, Aster hastened to interject, "I share only the struggle with Krosus and Naeris. What are your true intentions?"

"I've said this many times... Although, I have not yet shown our main weapon. Come with me," the massive figure of Dark Oak rose from her chair.

* * *

Dark Oak and Aster reached the building nearby. All the walls were covered with roots and vines, as if this planet was wild.

"Can you explain what is happening to this planet?" the second one asked, "It is similar to those that are within the nearest sectors".

"This is a kind of experiment. We restore the vegetation where these animals destroyed it".

"Is this not overkill? It can even break the balance between them. I saw living creatures here very rarely".

"it is their problems, since they do not want to try to stand in our place... We've come".

They reach a huge hall, where stood an equally impressive tree in the center. Several crystals were inserted into it, from which the wires went. Its roots went deep down, where there was a practically bottomless tank with water.

"Wait! These crystals..." Aster stopped in a daze, "How many Planet Eggs there?"

"That's a good question," Dark Oak chuckled, "We do not count already, but most likely for a hundred".

The idea of this in her head plunged her into shock.

"Why do you need so much? That's the whole..."

"To process most of the galaxy, we will need a tremendous amount of energy. But even this is not enough: to start the process of gardening, we need both water and light. But _light_ is not in the usual sense, though. Narcissus says that he is already working on it," he nodded to a tall figure near the tree.

"Look at this!" he turned to them and showed Equilibrium, "It contains a light that is very suitable for us".

"Here's how?" Dark Oak replied briefly, then held his hand to him, "It's really, I can feel the energy directly".

"Oh, it's you, Aster?" Narcissus addressed to her, "Thanks to you, our relatives feel much better".

"By the way, about this," she shook herself, "Among seedrians, there are those who... do not look like normal".

"Is it really so noticeable? I think we have already advanced enough in replication to provide them with a full recovery. And then not only those who suffered at Green Gate can stand on their feet..."

"Where did you find him?" Dark Oak interrupted.

"Aw, one of my friends shared with me. But it was stored on our planet underground, like that root also".

"There you are!" from afar they were addressed by the pale-green General of Metarex, Pale Bayleaf, "We managed to extract the Planet Egg from Naeris. But Zelkova, apparently, fell".

There was a silence, in which Dark Oak turned back to the tree.

"He climbed on the blaze every time, but only those like him could pierce their defense," Bayleaf added.

"It turns out, Naeris and Krosus fell. This is great news. Now the resistance has dropped to an insignificant level. We will win!" Narcissus noted.

"But their miserable remnants are still a danger. They will definitely come for us," Dark Oak concluded, "We need to start our work".

They all four looked at the powerful tree. Their game is just beginning.


	89. Chapter 88: Determination

It seems that life in Central City was returning to its usual course after Ursula's ambitious activities. The streets were quietly cleared of debris and barricades had left after the lawlessness.

"Well, you managed to get into prison," Knuckles snapped, who was staring at the dusky city with Sonic.

"You know, I'm not surprised at all!" he spread out hand, "This all is the Ursula's game. And by the way, what did you ask her about?"

It made him stumble a little.

"I tried to talk her out..."

"And he allowed her to escape!"

"Hey! She has such strength that she could get out at any moment..."

"Listen!" Sonic interrupted, "Don't you think that we have not seen with Tails and Amy for a long time?"

"Hmm... That's true! Where did they go?"

"Tails is not at home. I already checked. He left a message that flew away to look for Amy".

"It seemed to me that Amy was angry with something. Tails said she took our Chaos Emerald and fled. Yes, and still screamed that you're a blockhead. What did you do?"

"Everything was as usual. Although she was some other".

"While you were gone, Amy really changed, Sonic. She was waiting for you very much. You can even say that she is not so much a child. What did you say to her?"

"Well, I thought that she again took up her, but that she so..."

"You know, Sonic, it's already getting boring all by ourselves!" Knuckles began to raise his voice, "You yourself know how important it became for Amy. It's time for you to figure out everything and let her understand normally what you want!" there was a silence in which Sonic gazed into the city, "Did you find her?"

"I was in prison. I was not up to this..."

"Then go ahead!" Knuckles pushed him in the back, "Maybe something has already happened!"

* * *

Rouge went to the temporary detention center at the headquarters.

"Can you tell me where the Lorenz camera is?" she turned to the guard, to which he made a surprised face.

"Do not you know, Miss Rouge? He somehow fled the chamber".

"How come?" she was surprised, and then she ran to the pointed side. The chamber was really empty.

"It's strange: nobody saw him, and he did not come into contact with the guards. As if we were holding a ghost".

Rouge hung in place. She had already stood beside her.

"What? Did your favorite escape?" he allowed himself to smile, "You are usually interested in bad guys".

"Come on, Shadow. That's not the point," she replied with restraint to such a statement.

"Hopefully he does not steal anything secret from here," he said, walking away from here.

* * *

Clear night in the forest. Amy ran along the path, covering her face with the hand from the wind. Judging by it, she was angry.

"Why? Why do not I succeed after so many attempts?"

She looked again at the blue Chaos Emerald.

"Is Chaos Control so difficult? I can barely feel his energy. Weakly... but something! I must continue! I should get..."

Amy did not notice the root in the dark. Clinging to him with his foot, she rolled off the road down towards the forest.


	90. Chapter 89: Promise

That night Knuckles was returning to the altar with Master Emerald. His head decided to recall that conversation with Ursula.

"...That's what I think. I see that you have the right to find your own way," Ursula thought, "And I have to admit that I bit the stick a bit. Of course, it will be difficult for me to forgive them, but the past is already in the past, right?"

Knuckles just did not speak.

"You can take my bracelets!" she pointed to them with her head, "I recently explored a few ruins to find answers to my questions. And in the end I found them. There is feeling powerful energy from it. It's a shame, of course, that such things are so simply lying in the ground".

Knuckles dismantled her bracelets, from where she took out the blue rings.

"You know, I'm glad to meet someone who protects such serious relics," She even smiled

"Well! You can be quite sober. And instead you did business..."

"And, in the end, she fooled her head again," Knuckles spat, already approaching the emerald. He felt the warmth beside him. These were the rings that brightly began to glow.

"What's happening?" he asked a question.

Master Emerald also issued a glow, after which a bright white column of light shot up from him. A strong whirlwind rose, which knocked Knuckles off his feet.

"Is the emerald bursting now?" Knuckles began to worry, but after all it stopped. The glowing bracelets lay on the ground, "What was that? Very strange. Usually the emerald does not behave this way," he touched them, then the images surfaced in his head. Most of them concerned... the girl standing back to him...

"Tikal..."

* * *

Katherine came in to the headquarters in the morning. She noticed that many employees are still worried. The case, of course, was loud: the murder of one of the brightest geneticists of Richard Valenskott in his office. She also noticed Lucinda, who was heading towards her and waving to her.

"Have you had any ideas on this, Katherine?" she began immediately with the case.

"I do not have a clue," she answered.

"It was a very amazing intrusion. No traces were found. Valenskott himself was strangled, so this is hardly a poisoning. It seems to me that one of our employees is more suited to the murderer," here she lowered her voice.

"It's a serious statement," Katherine noticed, "I think we just need to start by checking the presence at this time".

"Listen, could you contact Alex? She does not answer me. We wanted to visit her all together".

"I... I think it's not worth her!" suddenly Katherine answered, "She suffered an accident, so we need to try to less worry her".

"Well, your truth," Lucinda breathed, "A rest not be disturbed for us all".

Soon Lucinda moved away from her, but Katherine stayed where she was.

 _"Alex, what's going on?"_ she thought to herself, looking through the large windows to the city, _"This is your work? But why did you do it? You could have motives to attack the professor? Why do not you say a thing... Stop! Was it because of this that you joined GUN? And were you hiding it all? Who did take you then? What are these chains? Who are you in fact? I must get answers to all these questions! I will not leave it all like that!"_

At this time Sonic decided to look for Amy already out of city.

"But where could she be? Did not you get involved in a mess? Or is it Eggman? Has returned, at last!" he bared, "He took advantage of the moment, while I was gone! Hold on to Amy..."

"...I promise I'll get you home!" Sonic and Katherine said this phrase at a time.

* * *

End of first part.


	91. Encyclopedia of characters

**Annotation**

The age of the characters is taken to the beginning of Sonic Equilibrium.

* * *

 **1\. «Ilusive» the Hedgehog**

 **«Ilusive» the Hedgehog** (rus. еж «Илюзив») - one of subordinates of Radulph the Wolf and Aventurosi's gang. He has an identical copy of himself as Lorenz the Hedgehog, which uses him in some machinations.

 **Species:** Hedgehog

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** Not mentioned

 **Height:** 105 cm

 **Weight:** Not mentioned

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Illusive has ash-brown fur. The spines on the head are short and neatly smoothed. By his costume he can be took for an office worker.

 **History**

There is very little known about Ilusive, except for the fact that in such a short time he has already been ranked among the most wanted criminals. Ilusive was a member of the Radulph's gang. He was a guest on one evenings, where he went into the confidence of GUN agent Rouge the Bat. Ilusive seized her, and her pass after was used to invade the GUN Staff. He met with Rouge in the mansion of Sporch, where it was revealed that Ilusive was on the side of Aventurosi. During the commotion there he managed to escape.

 **Personality**

Sly and cold-blooded hedgehog. Ilusive is a dark horse, as if playing by his own rules. It is impossible to understand either his motives or about him at all. Cleverly can be rubbed into trust. A great strategist.

 **Powers and abilities**

Ilusive fights well in hand-to-hand combat. His behavior reveals that he has not yet revealed all his trump cards from his sleeve.

 **Relationships**

The surrounding people see in Ilusive a soulless machine. He leads a parasitic relationship, in which he can calmly act as an agent on virtually any side.

* * *

 **2\. Alex Tyler the Fox**

 **Alex Prower the Fox** (rus. Лисица Алекс Тайлер) - a contractor who is part of a special GUN squad. She was test subject in the laboratory of Rihard Valenskott in the past.

 **Species:** Fox

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 16 years

 **Height:** 100 cm

 **Weight:** Not mentioned

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

At first Alex had yellow-golden fur, but after the explosion in the laboratory, some of the areas were burnt. Now she has light gray fur and long hair of identical color. Has blue eyes. She has two tails due to congenital mutation.

 **History**

Alex found herself in Valenskott's laboratory when she was still young. Judging by the state, she had lost her memory from the shock experienced. Like other test subjects, she was exposed to research scientists, identifying the disease. Perhaps they were interested in a gene that gives a second tail. Staying there for Alex was terrible, but after getting to know the other test subjects from chamber 14, she was a little inspired. One of their escaping became unsuccessful, when Miuta was lost. She has a kind of clot of strength inside, as Dr. Charles Nelson, later loyal to her, explained to her. As Alex stayed here, she began to feel non-indifference towards Zeras. During sabotage, had been initiated by Miuta, Alex almost managed to escape, but the helicopter was hit, and Zeras, who turned out to be an _Angel_ , managed to save her. After detecting Zeras as dead after the falling, she decided to take revenge on Valenskott for everything, but then Alex decided to keep him alive. After the explosion she was stunned. In the ward, Nelson offered to help her escape, but Dr. Greyford and Louen were already waiting for her outside the lab. Her boat was blown up. Soon Jerry found her and brought her to life. Alex refused the offer to go with them.

Alex had arrived in Central City recently. One evening she helped to stop the robber of bar with a new acquaintance Katherine. She was interested in proposing the officer GUN Lucinda who had come here to join them in the organization. It is noteworthy that the registration data about her were lost, which worried commission member Dr. Greyford. Perhaps this was the work of Nelson. After passing the examinations, Lucinda secures Alex to her special squad. She participated in a hostage rescue operation from the corporation, where she uncovered her tails. Although after the laboratory her fur became gray, Greyford began to speculate that she really was the same Alex. After the dialogue with Tails, it emerged that she had a brother. Soon Alex began to think about her family, and after the advice of Katherine decided to go to her home. In an empty house her memory began to return to her, which made her hurt. Back in the city, in the crowd, Zeras seemed for Alex, but she was hit by a car when she was crossing the intersection. One night a certain Kane came to Alex, who offered force in return for the respect of master Tegamatsu. Using this, she recovered, and then decided to finish with Valenscott, which was staying at the headquarters. Before leaving Alex came across Katherine, who did not want to let her go. Alex said that she no longer wanted to deal with them or the GUN, and then she wanted to demonstrate the force, but lost consciousness because of overwork. A stranger hedgehog took her from here.

 **Personality**

Alex looks pretty serious and quiet, behaves with restraint. She joins the GUN, because, according to her, she is motivated by justice and wants to help the defenseless. Alex experienced an exhausting and terrible past. Excommunication from family and living conditions as in prison distorted her personality. Became self-contained and melancholy. Carefully chooses those whom he can admit to himself. Despite this, Alex can understand the feelings of those who have also been deprived of life by happiness. She still holding anger at the lab.

 **Powers and abilities**

Alex is adroit and has good skills in hand-to-hand combat, but her ability to shoot is very meager. Can use his tails for injury almost the same way as Tails. Has an inexplicable ability to call chains.

 **Relationships**

Alex is not very talkative, as if she does not want to be close enough to her. But this does not prevent her from working with other members of the squad. Most of all, Alex became attached to Katherine, but, as it turned out, was not so important to the first. She believes that no one except those who were in the laboratory can understand her feelings. During the time when she was test subjects, she became attached to Clyde, Louen and Miuta. It grew into mutual unconcern to Zeras. She refers GUN with disgust.

* * *

 **3\. Amber Lance**

 **Amber Lance** (rus. Амбер Ланс) – robot-servant of the Metarex's leader Dark Oak.

 **Species:** Metarex

 **Gender:** Robot, mentioned in male

 **Age:** Less than a month

 **Height:** 200 cm

 **Weight:** 150 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Amber Lance is a thin tall robot of beige color.

 **History**

Amber Lance managed to track down the location of Venom the Hedgehog and Azalia the Seedrian on one remote planet. During the captivity of the second, he met resistance, why he had to retreat, claiming the return of Metarex. Appeared in the space battle for Annihilator, having arranged a brawl on one of the ships of the resistance forces.

 **Personality**

Amber Lance is a faithful follower of his master Dark Oak. Adheres to the directive that with the enemies of the Metarex he should fight without pity.

 **Powers and abilities**

Amber Lance is different from other robots with his agility and skill in dealing with a metal spear.

* * *

 **4\. Amy Rose the Hedgehog**

 **Amy Rose the Hedgehog** (rus. ежиха Эми Роуз) – one of the main heroines of history. Friend of Cream the Rabbit and self-proclaimed girl of Sonic the Hedgehog. Helps his friends fight the tyranny of Dr. Eggman.

 **Species:** Hedgehog

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 13 years

 **Height:** 93 cm

 **Weight:** Not mentioned

 **First appearance:** Sonic the Hedgehog CD

 **Appearance**

Amy has pink fur and peach-colored hands and belly. Has smoothed spines to shoulders by bezel. Has green eyes.

 **History**

About Amy's early life little is known, but she joined Sonic's company when he had saved her from the clutches of Metal Sonic. After that, she fell in love with her savior, deciding that she would never leave him. Soon Amy became acquainted with the Sonic's friends little Tails the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna and Cream the Rabbit.

After a while, Amy and her friends got to the mainland of people with large cities. This place she really liked, Amy even settled in an apartment in Central City. Together with shopping trips, she also helped her friends fight Eggman and other threats. Her merits also include the persecution of Shadow the Hedgehog on their side during the incident with the Ark colony and help in the defense of the planet at the hands of the henchmen Black Doom.

Since then, Amy still lives in the Central City. Together with Cream, who recently went to a local school. On her birthday, Amy gathered her friends, including Sonic. Unfortunately, Cream was kidnaped on that day. She joined the searching with Sonic. In one evening she was able to solicit Sonic to go on a date with her. She confessed to him in her feelings and asked to stay with her, but he did not support this idea. Angry, she ran away. One night Amy, not telling anyone, decided to try to practice with the Chaos Emerald, but it was not working. Stumbled while running, she fell into a ditch.

 **Personality**

Although Amy easily gets out of herself, she always shows kindness, love and care. A little fixated on finding her "prince on a white horse", which she is hopelessly obstinate. But she remains single-minded and eternally energetic. She is not one of those who simply surrenders, including the conquest of the heart of her lovely Sonic.

 **Powers and abilities**

Amy herself is very mobile and agile, she can run fast, although she still can't keep up with Sonic. A formidable weapon from her arsenal is the big Pico-Pico hammer, which she can handle. This worries both her opponents and her friends, when she can enter into courage during a brawl.

 **Weaknesses**

Amy is so good-natured that it may seem to others that she is very handsome. The shortcomings can be described as her temper and windiness. She does not like to be alone. However, she is as naive as an ordinary girl of her age.

 **Relationships**

A good nature and care, which she is always ready to share with others, hides behind Amy's arrogance. Most of all, she is close to her hero Sonic, always pursuing him to get attention. Although he avoids her, but Amy sees that he just does not want to reveal himself to her. Although judging from their last conversation, Sonic did not admit her, which makes her very sad. Cream is her best friend, with whom she likes to spend time. To other friends, Amy is loyal, always ready to help them.

* * *

 **5\. Azalia the Seedrian**

 **Azalia the Seedrian** (rus. сидрианка Азалия) - seedrian's colonist who fled from Green Gate. Cosmo's friend. She managed to survive the attack of the Metarex. At the moment she is involved in the resistance to Metarex along with Venom the Hedgehog. Participant of the siege of the Metarex's iron planet and the Annihilator's defense.

 **Species:** Seedrian

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 19 years

 **Height:** 85 cm

 **Weight:** 19 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic X

 **Appearance**

Azalia has a body of peach color with a yellow short hairstyle with bent sides. On her head are two orange round buds. Has purple eyes. Has orange dress with a white bottom. On the chest is a yellow stone.

 **History**

Azalia since her birth lived on the ship-colony of her race, who fled from death from their home planet Green Gate. She liked to spend time with her friends, including the youngest of them - Cosmo. After a sudden attack, Metarex was considered dead, like others, not counting Cosmo. In fact, she managed to save, after which she spent almost a year on an unknown but quite hospitable planet with a certain Venom the Hedgehog, who was in another capsule, but from her own colony. Afterwards, he was rescued from the clutches by the newly emerged Metarex. Upon her arrival at Krosus, Azalia met with representatives of her race who had settled here for a long time. She visited Green Gate together with Venom, about whose desert she is sad. On her returning back to Krosus, she participated in repelling the Metarex attack, after which she demanded that the local people reconsider their attitude towards seedrians. Adhering to the idea that the alliance is still struggling with the Metarex, she offers her assistance in the offensive. On the defensive of the Annihilator she participated as a pilot in a spaceship, whose place she begged with difficulty.

 **Personality**

Azalia is very good-natured and open-minded girl. Although after an experienced attack on the colony, it has changed a little, becoming more serious. She ready to fight bravely against Metarex. She is firmly convinced that she will not have anything to do with these usurpers.

 **Powers and abilities**

Azalia is able to control space vehicles, including fighter jets.

 **Relationships**

Azalia had the warmest relationship both to her friends and to Cosmo. It can say that they could be sisters for each other. She's pissed at the Metarex, who destroyed their house. With Venom Azalia has a partnership as the only survivors of the colony.

* * *

 **6\. Charles Nelson**

 **Charles Nelson** (rus. Чарльз Нельсон) - doctor, who worked in the laboratory of Rihard Valenskott.

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 28 years

 **Height:** 185 cm

 **Weight:** 78 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

A tall man. Short haircut. Brown eyes and a few freckles on his face.

 **History**

Chuck made experiments on test subjects of laboratory, including Alex. But he was not so soulless as the others were. He became friends with Alex, which he told that she was being examined because of some energy clot that was inside her. After the mutiny, he looked after her and even hid from Fils. Chuck decided to help her escape, as he did not support all these experiments, considering them cruel. His fate after that day is not disclosed.

 **Personality**

For such a place, Chuck is too friendly. It becomes unclear how he got here at all. He is very loyal person. In the experiments he sees only cruelty.

 **Relationships**

Chuck is loyal to Alex. Seeing how she had suffered, he decided to help her get out of the laboratory.

* * *

 **7\. Clyde the Lemur**

 **Clyde the Lemur** (rus. лемур Клайд) – cellmate and friend of Alex the Fox. Test subject in the laboratory of Rihard Valenskott.

 **Species:** Lemur

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 16 years

 **Height:** 110 cm

 **Weight:** 39 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Clyde has gray fur in black stripes with a light belly. Has black contours around the eyes. Has brown eyes.

 **History**

Clyde stayed in the chamber 14. He participated in the escape, which was unsuccessful. He was beaten by Netan, who wanted to get information about some %Angel% who lives with them all. Further it little was heard about Clyde.

 **Personality**

Clyde is very quiet and unwilling to get involved in conflicts.

 **Powers and abilities**

Clyde did not show anything special. The reasons for the introduction of research on him are not clear.

 **Relationships**

Clyde was a good friend for both Zeras and his fellow cellmates.

* * *

 **8\. Cosmo the Seedrian**

 **Cosmo the Seedrian** (rus. сидрианка Космо) - seedrian's colonel, who fled from Green Gate. Surviving after the attack of Metarex. The daughter of Earthia and Lucas. Galaxina's sister.

 **Species:** Seedrian

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 9 years

 **Height:** 93 cm

 **Weight:** 15 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic X

 **Appearance**

Cosmo has a yellowish skin and green short hair. On her head are two buds of red flowers. He wears a white-green robe with a red stone.

 **History**

Cosmo was born on the seedrian's colony. She was the last child from Earthia. Cosmo spent her childhood with her friends and her sister Galaxina, with whom was visiting their mother, who was in the form of a tree. During the attack on the colony, Galaxina managed to save Cosmo by putting her in a rescue capsule.

Her further fate is not disclosed, but she was met by Venom the Hedgehog in the krosusian settlement. As it turned out, she was here a newcomer with a couple of seedrian women.

 **Personality**

Cosmo seemed a very brave girl, once able to defend her point of view. Quite a rare phenomenon for a child of her age.

 **Powers and abilities**

Cosmo has not shown much, but it seems that she can also understand plants, since seedrians are native to plants.

 **Relationships**

Cosmo grew up with her sisters in joy and carefree.

* * *

 **9\. Cream the Rabbit**

 **Cream the Rabbit** (rus. крольчиха Крим) – friend of Amy Rose the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog. The daughter of Vanilla the Rabbit.

 **Species:** Rabbit

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 7 years

 **Height:** 74 cm

 **Weight:** 15 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Advance 2

 **Appearance**

Cream is a small rabbit with creamy hair, orange spots near the eyes and long ears. Has brown eyes.

 **History**

Cream lives with her mother Vanilla. Once she met a Cheese the chao, with whom they became inseparable friends, and after getting acquainted with Amy Rose the Hedgehog. With the latter, she even had an adventure when they were looking for her Chocola the Chao.

Less than a year after these adventures, she moved to Central City along with Amy, where decided to go to primary school in Central City.

Once, on Amy's birthday, Cream forgot to pick up a gift for the first in the store, but there was a robbery, and the bandits took her as a witness.

Cream was kept on Prison Island. As Jerry the Rabbit told her, Aventurossi had dropped her here and that they did not plan to release her yet. Her chamber was quite comfortable, and only Jerry, who turned out to be kind and caring, visited her, so Cream was not particularly afraid, believing that Sonic would save her. Soon GUN rescued the local prisoners, after which Cream went home to her mother. Before that she asked to take pity on Jerry, why he thanked her and gave him a present.

 **Personality**

Vanilla raised her daughter as a kind, polite and decent girl. Because of her age, Cream, naturally, is naive. Seeing the persistence of her friends, she will also try to do her best. She will always be ready to help them.

 **Powers and abilities**

The possibility of flying with the help of ears can be identified from Cream's features. Using harmony with Cheese, they can carry out joint actions, whether it's a little skirmish or cooking a cake.

 **Relationships**

Cream always emits her child's happiness and innocence to others, capable of defusing tense situations or of causing a smile from friends. There is no doubt that between her and her mother the warmest feelings, in which they will experience each other. Amy Rose is her best friend, with whom she even has a team.

* * *

 **10\. Daccar the Porcupine**

 **Daccar the Porcupine** (rus. дикобраз Даккар) - a criminal forced by the police to infiltrate the gang to Radulph the Wolf.

 **Species:** Porcupine

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 20 years

 **Height:** 135 cm

 **Weight:** 50 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Dreads are braided on Daccar's spines. A tall porcupine of dark brown color of wool. Dreads are braided on spines. Likes to walk in sunglasses.

 **History**

Recently, Daccar was detained by the police for suspected involvement in one case. But soon he was called to the prosecutor, where he was forced to infiltrate the Radulph's gang, operating in the city, to spy on those. After Ursula's ultimatum, Daccar decided to stay on Radulph's side. During the riot in Central City, he comes to the aid of Lucinda's squad to detain Ursula, wearing the same iron gloves as the bodyguards of the latter. After that, Daccar was imprisoned again.

 **Personality**

Daccar has a steadfast character, and also has self-will. He does not even plead guilty. Despite this, he is able to sympathize. He comes to help the Lucinda's squad, because he does not recognize Ursula's actions as adequate.

 **Powers and abilities**

Daccar fights in hand-to-hand combat well.

* * *

 **11\. Dark Oak**

 **Dark Oak** (rus. Дарк Оут) – leader of the army of biorobots Metarex.

 **Species:** Unknown (Metarex)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** Not mentioned

 **Height:** 200 cm

 **Weight:** 270 cm

 **First appearance:** Sonic X

 **Appearance**

Dark Oak's armor has a purple color, has a green glass sphere in his chest and a black shabby cloak. In the helmet there is one green lens.

 **History**

The Metarex are destroying and marauding the galaxy for many years, collecting Planets Eggs. It is Dark Oak is considered the devastation of seedrian's planet Green Gate and their ship-colony with the survivors. The danger on his part is growing, so that those who are able to stand up for themselves and their world, even unite in a single resistance to give the invaders a rebuff. But still unsuccessfully.

Since recently, his army has become increasingly active in manifesting its aggression. For example, the siege of Krosus. Dark Oak led the maneuver to destroy the weapons of naerissians – the Annihilator, but at the cost of defeat was also the loss of his base on the iron planet. As it turned out, he collects Egg Planets purposefully to recharge some huge tree on another base. His plan is not yet uncovered, but this may be an omen to something very serious.

 **Personality**

Dark Oak is obsessed with the obsession of revenge for injustice to his race and the idea that living beings are nothing before their greatness. Very arrogant.

 **Powers and abilities**

As commander-in-chief, Dark Oak could lead the whole army and the fleet of Metarex. He knew how to handle cold steel.

 **Relationships**

Dark Oak despises all other forms of life except the Metarex. He does not so much hold his generals under him, giving them the freedom to act. Particularly courteous with Sapphire Aster - one of them, saying that he is glad to see in his ranks.

* * *

 **12\. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik**

 **Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik** (rus. др. Иво «Эггман» Роботник) – one of the main antagonist of history. A talented scientist. He dreams of seizing the world and creating his empire - Eggmanland. But every attempt at its realization is thwarted by his age-old adversary Sonic the Hedgehog.

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** Not mentioned

 **Height:** 185 cm

 **Weight:** 128 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)

 **Appearance**

A tall mature man with a body resembling an egg. Has thin legs. Has bald head. He wears with glasses. He has a big mustache, for which he is always recognized. He wears a red suit with black pants.

 **History**

Eggman received the desire to become a scientist from wanting to follow in the footsteps of his grandfather Gerald Robotnik - a brilliant scientist, working for the sake of humanity. But in the end, he liked the idea of conquering the world more.

To realize his own selfish plans Eggman created large factories and a huge army of robots, badniks, working at the expense of small animals. Naturally, this idea did not suit the locals, and one of the brave men even decided to challenge him. They were a Sonic the Hedgehog - the one who will forever be confused under his feet. He managed to take back Master Emerald from Eggman and destroy his whole orbital station. Hunting for the Chaos Emeralds was not crowned with success too.

Eggman, having found a new place to realize his plans, began his conquest activity by confronting the local government. But Sonic did not leave him for a minute without his supervision. After learning about Chaos - the ancient god of the destruction of echidna - Eggman decided to awaken and subordinate him to himself, but failed. He was too uncontrollable. Soon he learned that his grandfather and cousin were from this world, and decided to find his laboratory and developments, which turned out to be the perfect form of life by Shadow the Hedgehog and the Eclipse cannon, located on the Space Colony Ark. All this, including the destruction of half the moon with the help of the latter, was to be used to intimidate the government, but at the last moment everything went off-plan. Together with the cannon, Eggman activated Gerald's sewn program, which was to force the colony to fall to the planet. He had to stop it, for which he even teamed up with his enemy Sonic. He was soon rescued in his fleet, when he locked by Metal Sonic. After the Shadow's death, Eggman began to exploit the development of his clone-androids.

After that incident on Ark, Eggman began to reconsider his views on his actions a little. During the invasion of the aliens from the Black Comet, he decided to advance against them, as the destruction of the planet were contrary to his intentions. But in this case Eggman was opened from all sides: he was hunted not only by aliens, but also by the team of Sonic and Shadow with the forces of GUN.

It is suspicious that since then nothing has been heard about Eggman, as if he had disappeared. Eggman worked on a robot, which then went out of control.

 **Personality**

Eggman has an extraordinary mindset, which proves his grandiose constructions and technologies, beyond which even the brightest scientists of the planet cannot keep up. The exception is his grandfather Gerald, who was an example for imitation. A highly ambitious, arrogant and narcissistic doctor, wishing to prove his superiority over others. He is ready to insist on my own after so many attempts, torn by his enemy Sonic.

 **Powers and abilities**

To doubt the doctor's mind is not worth it: he has entire plants for assembling ships and badniks, although they turn out to be flimsy for Sonic and his friends. Apparently, Eggman works more for quantity than for quality. Masterfully manages his inventions. For movement, he mainly uses hiss Egg Mobile, which has many functions.

 **Weaknesses**

In appearance, Eggman may seem to have no weaknesses, because after the defeat he is ready to rush into battle again. He's so stubborn. He committed insane acts, but it turns out that even such person has a "brake". After losing control on Chaos, Eggman decided to fight him. Or when the colony launched a completely different command, Eggman helped to stop the catastrophe. It turns out, that he is not particularly enumerated to a cardinal antagonist.

 **Relationships**

This guy is already clearly pissed off at the whole world, but most of all on Sonic, ruining his plans already several times. They are eternal rivals. These guys have become so inseparable that it is already a question whether he really wants to end up with the hedgehog. Not less handsome for him and friends of that. Before them he makes himself a narcissist. Despite this, Eggman is also capable of sound reasoning, manifested in his thoughts and advice. Can be smart when he wants!

* * *

 **13\. Earthia the Seedrian**

 **Earthia the Seedrian** (Rus. сидрианка Хертия) - one of the advisers of the seedrians. Lucas's wife, mother of Cosmo and Galaxina.

 **Species:** Seedrian

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** Not mentioned

 **Height:** 140 cm

 **Weight:** 25 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic X

 **Appearance**

Earthia had pale yellow skin and azure long hair. A large open white flower was on her head. Had white-gold robe. Had a red stone on the chest. After her death, she remained in the form of a huge tree for a long time.

 **History**

Earthia lived along with other seedrians on their planet Green Gate, immersed in the galactic war. She was endlessly attacked from the outside. Earthia demanded everyone leave the planet in order to survive, but Lucas did not support this idea. He insisted on continuing the struggle, because those simply would not stop. These disputes divided seedrians. Soon Lucas found that he could maintain his liberated stage much longer with the energy of the Egg of the Planet. Earthia did not appreciate this idea, since extracting the Egg from the planet kills all vegetation. But her husband was persistent in his. As expected, Earthia, along with the rest of the female community, left the planet when Lucas and the male remained fighting, where he soon fell. She cold-bloodedly decided to cause orbital strikes on the planet.

Seedrians traveled on the ship-colony for a long time. Earthia worried about her little daughter Galaxina, who, apparently, missed her father and home. Soon she fell ill with an unknown disease, and then died. But before that, she asked her daughter to lead the colony on.

Earthia took on the appearance of a huge tree, but her seeds began to die, not giving offspring. Her last child was Cosmo. Earthia has been destroyed when Metarex attacked the colony.

 **Personality**

As the leader, Earthia was more sensible than Lucas. The safety of seedrians was higher for her than anything. The idea of using nature in her ambitions makes her disgusted. She tried to support her daughter in every possible way to Galaxina and other seedrians.

 **Powers and abilities**

Earthia did not show anything, but seedrians say that she even owned agrokinesis and telepathy.

 **Relationships**

Despite the fact that Earthia loved Lucas, she could not share his interests. She believed in her children that those could find a way out in saving the seedrians and the galaxy.

* * *

 **14\. Edward Greyford**

 **Edward Greyford** (rus. Эдвард Грейфорд) - GUN employee as a doctor. Previously, he worked in the laboratory of Rihard Valenskott.

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 28 years

 **Height:** 191 cm

 **Weight:** 77 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic X

 **Appearance**

A man of medium height, short light brown hair. In appearance he seems like a simple laboratory assistant. Have glasses.

 **History**

Before the beginning of the story Edward was a doctor in the laboratory, where he was engaged in conducting experiments on mobian test subjects, including Alex the Fox. After the mutiny in the laboratory, he was able to prevent that one from escaping. At the moment Edward is a member of GUN. In a brand-new fox-contractor he began to suspect that she was Alex.

 **Personality**

Quite successful doctor-geneticist. But he works with interest in business, with devotion. Because of this for him, the facets of both calculating to inanimate one and pity for the living aspects of surveying are blurred.

 **Powers and abilities**

Edward was not particularly distinguished, except by his professionalism.

 **Weaknesses**

Edward is a little uneasy from the news that Alex returned. He decided that she had already come to take revenge.

 **Relationships**

Edward shares the interests of Valenskott, if he works in the laboratory. He had a soulless attitude to the test subjects. Perhaps he is afraid of Alex, but outside exhibits himself ready for any hidden attacks.

* * *

 **15\. Feldran**

 **Feldran** (rus. Фелдран) – acting GUN Commander.

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 38 years

 **Height:** 177 cm

 **Weight:** 70 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Black short hair, as if sheared under a typewriter. A small beard.

 **History**

It is not revealed when Feldran took over as Commander of GUN. He participates in the commission for the recruitment of contract soldiers.

 **Personality**

Feldran is very pedantic and strong in words, what qualities should be inherent in the Commander.

* * *

 **16\. Fils**

 **Fils** (rus. Филс) - former security chief in the laboratory of Rihard Valenskott.

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 45 years

 **Height:** 193 cm

 **Weight:** 83 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Fils is a tall man of age. Almost bald, has a beard.

 **History**

Fils personally did not figure much himself, except for the times when he admonished the test subjects from chamber 14 for trying to escape. He also resisted the escape of Alex the Fox during the mutiny in the laboratory.

 **Personality**

Despite the appearance of Fils as a quiet old man, in fact he was a guard of the old school, are inherent, perhaps, military.

* * *

 **17\. Galaxina the Seedrian**

 **Galaxina the Seedrian** (rus. сидрианка Галаксина) - seedrian colonist who fled from Green Gate. Cosmo's sister and daughter of Earthia and Lucas.

 **Species:** Seedrian

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 26 years

 **Height:** 120 cm

 **Weight:** 22 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic X

 **Appearance**

Galaxina had a pale yellow skin, light blue long hair and a large white flower on her head. He weared a white-blue robe and a green stone on her chest.

 **History**

Galaxina flew to the colony from the planet when she was little. She was sad about this, but her mother Earthia strongly supported her. Soon her sister Cosmo, who was the last child of Earthia, was born. Galaxina was invited to the meeting of adults, where they discussed joint attacks with the allies against the Metarex. Galaxina was not satisfied with the attitude to seedrians, and also the fact that everyone was comfortable with this. She decided not to appear again here. During the attack on the colony, she managed to save Cosmo by putting her on the rescue capsule. On the way to the tree of Earthia, Galaxina was littered with debris.

 **Personality**

For those around Galaxina was a kind and pleasant girl. She felt the understatement of seerdians, with which she could not reconcile. Galaxina believed that if they beat the Metarex, they could return to home.

 **Relationships**

For everybody, including Azalia and Cosmo, Galaxina was like the eldest sister. She loved her mother, but she also thought a lot about her father.

* * *

 **18\. Greg the Ferret**

 **Greg the Ferret** (rus. хорек Грег) - a contractor who is part of a special GUN squad. Responsible for technical security in the team.

 **Species:** Ferret

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 19 years

 **Height:** 115 cm

 **Weight:** 40 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Greg has a light fur with a dark belly and circles around the eyes. Has green eyes.

 **History**

Greg has been serving for some time under contract with GUN under the wing of Lucinda. He participated in the operation to rescue hostages from the building of the corporation, during which he managed to neutralize the bomb. Once he invited Alex the Fox to go for a walk, where they talked about life. But Alex could not answer reciprocated to Greg. He participated in the operation to detain the new chairman of the parliament Ursula.

 **Personality**

Greg is the strategist and creative brain of the squad. In fact, he is simple-minded and gentle. During the operation it relies on cold calculation.

 **Powers and abilities**

Greg has good physical training. He is fond of technique and mechanics.

 **Relationships**

You can always rely on Greg. He is very friendly. Gradually, a sense of indifference to Alex grows inside him, but that it is not mutual, blames only himself.

* * *

 **19\. Jerry the Rabbit**

 **Jerry the Rabbit** (rus. кролик Джерри) - a member of the gang of Radulph the Wolf. He was a member of a group which pursued by bad guys. Has a family with whom he has not seen for a long time.

 **Species:** Rabbit

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** Not mentioned

 **Height:** 137 cm

 **Weight:** 50 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Quite tall rabbit of red color. He walks in a dark jacket and in a black flat cap.

 **History**

Early Jerry was hiding with his friends from unknown persons which, according to him, they had crossed the road. At the moment he lives in the gang of Radulph. Jerry was instructed to look after Cream the Rabbit, but gradually became friends with her. After Ursula's ultimatum, Jerry decided to stay on Radulph's side. Later he told Cream that for a long time he had not received any news from his friends that this bustle was already boring him and he just wanted to return home to his family. Soon GUN forces detained him with other members of the gang of Radulph, but Cream asked to take pity on Jerry.

 **Personality**

Jerry is not much like bandit: he has a good heart. Most likely, he really was not lucky to get into a bad situation.

 **Powers and abilities**

Jerry did not show anything special.

 **Relationships**

Jerry managed to see in Cream a friend, which he was able to share with that which pinched his heart.

* * *

 **20\. Jess the Hamster**

 **Jess the Hamste** r (rus. хомячиха Джесс) - a contractor-sniper who is part of a special GUN squad.

 **Species:** Hamster

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 14 years

 **Height:** 85 cm

 **Weight:** Not mentioned

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Jess has beige fur with long dark hair. Has pale pink eyes.

 **History**

She spent her childhood with her father, who was a hunter. Now Jess is part of the GUN special squad. Participated in the operation to rescue hostages from the building of the corporation, as well as in the surveillance of Radulph the Wolf. After discovering Jordano Sporch, the leadership gave the order to eliminate the one, but Jess resisted. After Alex's words, she still decided to shoot, but she was found, so Jess had to fight off Aventurosi. Alex came to her help, with which a couple of delayed Sporch. Participated in the operation to detain the new chairman of the Parliament Ursula.

 **Personality**

Although Jess so young for serving in such serious structures as the GUN, she does her work with full dedication. You can rely on her. But all the same, her inherent age-old innocence and modesty can make itself remember. Sometimes she is indignant at her absent-mindedness.

 **Powers and abilities**

Jess is not particularly noteworthy in physical training, but in the skills of possession of firearms can compete even with the most experienced shooters. Has tactical thinking, inherent in both snipers and hunters.

 **Weaknesses**

Jess can feel indignant when she is treated like an adult and when she need to quickly make a difficult decision.

 **Relationships**

Jess is very friendly to each of her group. She considers herself to be a side kicker.

* * *

 **21\. Jordano Sporch**

 **Jordano Sporch** (rus. Джордано Спорч) - don of the mafia group %Aventurosi%, who is working in Central City and Soleanna.

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 61 years

 **Height:** 175 cm

 **Weight:** 80 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

A mature man of short height. Not very fat. Gray short hair with a bald forehead. He walks with a cane.

 **History**

The don's subordinates are working of both Soleanna, where his personal mansion locates, and in the Central City. Jordano recently detained the family of Radulph for some reason and made him his own running errands, so that he paid him a debt. After that, when Radulph had come with a report that a certain Ursula had taken away his guys to her, Jordano promised to take care of this. At this point, he was detained by Alex the Fox on a couple with Jess. Soon he was released from GUN prison, then decided to return to Soleanna. During the evening in his mansion, both the police and the liberated mobians were raided, who captured him here. Now he is in custody of GUN.

 **Personality**

Jordano is a typical leader of a criminal organization. Few with whom he is considered. He does not see any reason to answer for his actions to anyone. Bandit of the old school.

 **Powers and abilities**

Jordano in himself is unremarkable: an ordinary old man.

 **Relationships**

His subordinates treat their don with due respect. When Jordano flies with the Central City, he throws all the business here, including forgiving of Radulph's debt.

* * *

 **22\. Kane**

 **Kane** (rus. Каин) - a queer stranger. Follower of a certain Tegamatsu.

 **Species:** Not mentioned

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** Not mentioned

 **Height:** 105 cm

 **Weight:** 36 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

During his appearance, Kane was dressed in a dark gray robe with a scarf covering his face.

 **History**

Kane suddenly appeared and started a conversation with Alex, when she had gone to the roof of the hospital to breathe. He quoted her life and offered to help her reveal her strength to achieve her dream. For this, Alex must bow to her future lord Tegamatsu. After giving her a stone and introducing himself, Kane disappeared.

 **Powers and abilities**

It seems that the icing of Alex's feet was the work of Kane.

* * *

 **23\. Katherine the Hedgehog**

 **Katherine the Hedgehog** (rus. Ежиха Кетрин) - a contractor who is part of a special GUN squad.

 **Species:** Hedgehog

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 15 years

 **Height:** 95 cm

 **Weight:** Not mentioned

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Katherine has a dark cream fur and short disheveled thorns. She likes to wear free clothes, similar to military clothes. Has brown eyes.

 **History**

Katherine arrived in Central City recently. One evening she helped hold the robber into a couple with a new friend Alex. Katherine readily accepted the offer from officer Lucinda to work in GUN. Soon she went through the examination and was taken into 1 special squad to Alex, Greg and Jess. She participated in the operation to rescue hostages from the corporation building. During the service she became friends with her detachment. Seeing that Alex is sad, Katherine advised her to go to her home. She was present at the arrest of Sonic, where she told that she would prove the innocence of that. During the rebellion in the city, she was stayed here with her squad. Katherine was expelled by Lucinda to Ursula to catch the latter. The operation to detaining was successfully carried out after a hand-to-hand fight with her. After that, she found out that Alex had hit by car, and went to her. Not finding her there, Katherine suggested that she had gone to the GUN Staff. Upon arrival there, Alex was found, looking different and quite cold-blooded. Katherine asked her to calm down, to which she claimed that those did not know anything about her to understand her. Soon Alex was taken by a disguised hedgehog, and Katherine remained to look after those track.

 **Personality**

Katherine is an optimist. She wants to maintain order with her friends in the city. Despite her hyperactivity, Katherine can display concentration. Very sociable and kind-hearted. Likes to support the friends around her. For the sake of restoring order, she can go to the forehead of obstacles.

 **Powers and abilities**

Katherine has good physical training. Since childhood, he is fond of mechanics and technology. Not very capable of shooting.

 **Relationships**

Due to his sociability, it is not difficult for Katherine to make new friends. It also helped her to make friends with her colleagues. She can be considered the opposite of her friend Alex. Seeing how she is sad, Katherine will try to support her. Despite the fact that Alex was furious and decided to break ties with everybody, she decided to keep her, wishing to sort things out and help.

* * *

 **24\. Kerrezar the Hedgehog**

 **Kerrezar the Hedgehog** (rus. еж Керрезар) – an Ambassador of mobians in the United Federation.

 **Species:** Hedgehog

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** Not mentioned

 **Height:** 105 cm

 **Weight:** 38 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Kerrezar has white fur, spines on head short and twisted forward. His eyes are purple

 **History**

Kerrezar was present as Ursula's hostage at the construction site. He turned out to be a dummy when the real one was in captivity with the Radulph's gang at Prison Island all this time. Then he said that he would settle disagreements between mobians and Federation.

* * *

 **25\. Knuckles the Echidna**

 **Knuckles the Echidna** (rus. ехидна Наклз) – a guardian of the ancient relics of echidna Master Emerald and treasure hunter, living on Angel Island. He is considered to be the only surviving echidna. Representative of the disappeared warrior clan Knuckles. One of the close friends of the Sonic the Hedgehog.

 **Species:** Echidna

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 17 years

 **Height:** 113 cm

 **Weight:** 42 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic the Hedgehog 3

 **Appearance**

Knuckles has a red fur. Long spines are on the head. Has purple eyes. Has a clan patch on the chest. He wears large white gloves.

 **History**

All his conscious life, Knuckles spent on Angel Island near the Master Emerald. He had no idea about his origin and in general who he really is. Learning that the only thread to his past is the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds, the relics of his clan Knuckles, the echidna decided to protect that. He lived on Island almost one.

Once the Chaos Emeralds were abducted from his altar, and soon the orbit fortress of Dr. Robotnik Death Egg collapsed on his Island. He told him that the doctor was annoyed by two upstarts in the person of Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox. Convinced that those were posing a threat to the Master Emerald, Knuckles agreed to help Robotnik deal with the characters. But in the end it is found that the doctor had deceived him, after which he took the Master Emerald to himself on the Death Egg. Sonic agreed to help Knuckles, after which they successfully gave a lesson to Robotnik. After that they became friends, although some disagreements remained.

Knuckles contacted with the United Federation when Eggman unleashed the ancient god of the destruction of echidna Chaos from the Master Emerald. Since his relic had been shattered into pieces, and the Angel Island had fallen to the ground, Knuckles began to collect the shattered pieces of emerald, while helping Sonic to give a lesson to the culprit Doctor. At this time Knuckles managed to learn a little about his clan, which had been erased for his bloodthirstiness by that monster, and about Tikal, the previous guardian of the Emerald. He restored the Master Emerald one more time, which had flew after a brawl with Rouge the Bat. Knuckles excelled in the resistance of the army Black Doom.

Over the next one year Knuckles, perhaps, continued to guard the Master Emerald. Once he received an invitation from Amy for her birthday, so he moved to Central City to see his friends.

Knuckles joined the searching for Cream, had kidnapped by bandits. After the start of the riots, he decided to break through to Ursula. At this time, together with Sonic and Shadow, he started a brawl with Eggman's robot. After questioning of Ursula Knuckles decided to stay with the one to clarify some points. She praised the devotion of that to Master Emerald and returns him Tikal bracelets. After Ursula fled, beating Knuckles. He messed with Sonic, that he had offended Amy, and demanded to return her. Upon returning to Angel Island, Knuckles was surprised by the reaction of the bracelets with Master Emerald, after which he saw the image of Tikal.

 **Personality**

Knuckles is an independent, serious and very responsible echidna. Despite this, he is always ready to rush to the aid of his friends. Can be rude.

 **Powers and abilities**

Knuckles has an unusual physical strength, which can easily break a hole in the rock or in the metal. He is able to soar in the air and climb on inclined surfaces. Using his iron claws Knuckles can dig. He is able to control the Master Emerald.

 **Weaknesses**

The nature of Knuckles was due to his loneliness. The isolation and shyness hiding for his serious nature. Very trusting, because many times he allowed Eggman to fool himself. Can easily lose his temper.

 **Relationships**

Knuckles is not very open to new acquaintances, but he cherishes his old friends. Friendship with Sonic is filled with a spirit of rivalry, in which they can often quarrel among themselves. But their team work is perfectly coordinated. No worse than the relationship between Knuckles and others. It turns out to be an object for joke from the side of Rouge, which causes him indignation. She also is his rival from the treasure hunt, but this did not stop him one day to save her.

* * *

 **26\. Logan Rogerson**

 **Logan Rogerson** (rus. Логан Роджерсон) – one of the advisers of the Parliament of the United Federation.

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 31 years

 **Height:** 187 cm

 **Weight:** 77 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Logan has hair up to the neck.

 **History**

Logan is one of the few who did not support the idea of nominating Ursula as chairman of Parliament, but decided not to get into it.

 **Personality**

Logan is very keen on the language. Always ready to express his attitude to anything. The condemnation of Ursula's activity as his colleague was prompted more by the fact that he was guided by the removal of concerns from the residents from the confusion in the Parliament.

* * *

 **27\. Lorenz the Hedgehog**

 **Lorenz the Hedgehog** (rus. еж Лоренц) - one of Radulph's subordinates. He has an identical copy of himself in the person of Ilusive, who uses him for some purposes.

 **Species:** Hedgehog

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** Not mentioned

 **Height:** 105 cm

 **Weight:** Not mentioned

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Lorentz has ash-brown fur. The spines on the head are short and neatly smoothed.

 **History**

Perhaps, it was Lorentz who was at the first evening, where he met Rouge. After her capture and liberation of don Aventurosi Jordano Sporch from the GUN Staff, he realized what they had made, and decided to side with Rouge. Lorentz promised to help her recover in the service, for which he proposed to catch Sporch. For the siege of his mansion in Soleanna, he called local dissatisfied for the helping, and also raised a riot of captured mobians. After the scuffle, Sporch was detained, despite the fact that Ilusive had fled. After GUN detained Lorentz, but made concessions that they would look for Ilusive. Lorenz promised Rouge that they would meet again. Soon he managed to escape from prison.

 **Personality**

Unlike Ilusive, Lorentz has a conscience. Apparently, he is in a gang of Radulph under constraint.

 **Relationships**

Lorenz worked well with Rouge. Sporch causes him contempt.

* * *

 **28\. Louen the Squirrel**

 **Louen the Squirrel** (rus. белка Лоуэн) – a cellmate and friend of Alex the Fox. Test subject in the laboratory of Rihard Valenskott.

 **Species:** Squirrel

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 15 years

 **Height:** 95 cm

 **Weight:** 30 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Louen has a cold bluish fur. Has black eyes.

 **History**

Louen stayed in the chamber 14. She took part in the escape, which turned out to be unsuccessful. After that she fell into apathy, but soon got rid of it. After that, she rarely appeared in the company of Alex, but was spotted on the beach with Greyford, who was waiting for Alex's escape.

 **Personality**

Louen was often prone to apathy, so it was difficult to talk with her. Despite this, she shared the interests of her company.

 **Powers and abilities**

Louen did not show anything special. The reasons for the introduction of research on it are not clear.

* * *

 **29\. Lucinda**

 **Lucinda** (rus. Люсинда) – a GUN officer, which manage 1st special GUN squad from the mobians-contractors.

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 20 years

 **Height:** 179 cm

 **Weight:** Not mentioned

 **First appearance** : Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Lucinda is slim and medium height girl, with black hair and a square cut. Has blue eyes and wearing glasses.

 **History**

She is a young soldier who has received the rank of an officer for merit, shown in perseverance and purposefulness. The leadership saw in Lucinda a growing potential and invited her to lead 1st special squad of mobian newcomers-contractors. She led the operation to release hostages from the corporation building, as well as to detain the new chairman of the Parliament Ursula.

 **Personality**

Lucinda is a very responsible and persistent girl. At the same time she is kind and open, helping to lead her squad. Already gained an officer's grip, showing in tact and in efficiency. Very responsible. It turns out that Lucinda can even go to the victim of her reputation to achieve the goal.

 **Powers and abilities**

Lucinda has good military and tactical training.

 **Relationships**

In the organization, Lucinda is rated as a promising officer, and her attitude toward her squad members may even be similar to parental because of her openness.

* * *

 **30\. Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox**

 **Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox** (rus. Майлз«Тейлз» Прауэр) - one of the main characters in history. A young prodigy-mechanic and the best friend of Sonic the Hedgehog, providing their joint adventures on the technical side.

 **Species:** Fox

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 9 years

 **Height:** 83 cm

 **Weight:** 22 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (1992)

 **Appearance**

Tails has yellow fur and white fluffy belly. The main distinguishing feature is the presence of two tails. Has blue eyes.

 **History**

The history of Tails will not be at odds with Sonic's story, since they have gone through all this together. Once, having met Sonic long ago, he decided to become as brave and self-assured. After that, they had joint adventures, in which they were destroying the next plans of Dr. Eggman to capture the world.

Once Tails along with Sonic and friends began to spend time in the United Federation. Like the doctor himself, from whom everything was also a lot of problems. During this time, he especially distinguished himself in the neutralization of the Eggman's rocket that fell on Station Square, in helping to prevent the collision of the colony Ark with the planet, as well as participation in the resistance of the army of Black Doom.

Over the next one year, Sonic rested and traveled with Tails around the world, as Eggman was not heard. Once they received an invitation from Amy for her birthday, so Sonic and Tails moved to Central City, where she then was living.

Upon arrival, Tails learned that the Cream had been kidnapped by bandits. He joined the search for Sonic.

 **Personality**

Tails is unusually clever for his young age, and also a kind and faithful fox. Always glad to help everyone. From an early age he is fond of mechanics, in which talent has repeatedly helped his friends in adventure.

 **Powers and abilities**

Thanks to his creativity and knowledge in mechanics, Tails can collect various useful devices. Can easily manage his Tornado or other vehicles. Although he personally does not know how to cope with the Chaos Emeralds, he was able to use the energy of those for his mechanisms. Using both of his tail, Tails can fly or conduct whirlwind attacks.

 **Weaknesses**

Tails is a very modest and insecure little fox, but relying on his friend Sonic, who is an example for imitation, he accumulates courage and self-reliance.

 **Relationships**

Tails is very open, so he can make friends with everyone. Sonic's friends are friends also for him. Sonic himself for him as an older brother, and together they complement each other. They always share their opinions about something. No less friendly is the Tails and with Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose the Hedgehog.

* * *

 **31\. Miuta the Raccoon**

 **Miuta the Raccoon** (rus. енот Миута) - a cellmate and friend of Alex the Fox. Test subject in the laboratory of Rihard Valenskott.

 **Species:** Raccoon

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 13 years

 **Height:** 88 cm

 **Weight:** 39 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Miuta had a yellowish fur. Had purple eyes.

 **History**

Miuta stayed in chamber 14. During the escape, he fell off the cliff, after which nothing was heard about him. During the mutiny he appeared on the helicopter. Miuta had sent letters to his friends, in which he said that he would come for them soon. This escape failed: his helicopter was hit. If Miuta could survive, then his fate is unknown.

 **Personality**

Miuta was the creative brain of the team. Even strange that in such an atmosphere, he did not break.

 **Powers and abilities**

Miuta did not show anything special. The reasons for the introduction of research on him are not clear.

 **Relationships**

Miuta was as a younger brother for others.

* * *

 **32\. Netan the Bear**

 **Netan the Bear** (rus. медведь Нетан) - one of the test subjects in the laboratory of Rihard Valenskott.

 **Species:** Bear

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 16 years

 **Height:** 120 cm

 **Weight:** 45 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Netan stood out with his massiveness. Had brown fur.

 **History**

From the first day, as Netan was crossing with Alex and Zeras, those became personal enemies for him. Was involved in the beating of Clyde, in order to extract information about the "Angel". During the mutiny in the lab, Netan decided to take the moment to get rid of the boring Zeras.

 **Personality**

Netan was vindictive and quick-tempered. So the reasons for his behavior had not been clarified.

 **Powers and abilities**

Netan was distinguished by his strength and stamina.

 **Relationships**

Netan had his own group, possibly had assembled under his coercion. Dislikes friends of Zeras.

* * *

 **33\. Radulph the Wolf**

 **Radulph the Wolf** (rus. волк Радульф) - a boss of the bandit group, who is working in Central City. Depends on the Aventurosi group, since those demands a ransom for his family from him.

 **Species:** Wolf

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 29 years

 **Height:** 205 cm

 **Weight:** 110 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

A huge and muscular wolf. Has beige fur. Has grey Eyes. He wears in some camouflage pants.

 **History**

The gang of Aventurosi, for some reason, had detained Radulph's family, and then they demand him to pay a ransom for them. Now Radulph is patronizing the gang gathered by him, recently looting in the Central City and carrying out assignments from Aventurosi. His fellows kidnapped Cream, who had witnessed the robbery of the store. He already met with Sonic, who had come for her, but could give a rebuff. Soon, Ursula showed up to Radulph, who after the scuffle lured the majority of the gang to herself, and made him his own running errands, who was instructed to kidnap an Ambassador Kerrezar. When she became chairman, she immediately sent Radulph to jail. There Radulph stayed with Sonic. He decided that Ursula should be finished as soon as possible, but he was convinced that Sonic needed training because of that serious opponent. Soon he was visited by his family, for which don Aventurosi Jordano Sporch wrote off the debt. Radulph promised them that after the exit they would move to the villa, as they had wanted. He fled from prison during a riot.

 **Personality**

Radulph is quite similar to the leader of the pack. He knows how to stand up for himself and confident. He is also a family man, not associated with his built-up image of the boss of the bandits. In fact, Radulph is a good guy who wants to help.

 **Powers and abilities**

Due to his massive Radulph is very powerful. Fighting with him in hand-to-hand combat is the right way to get bumps.

 **Weaknesses**

Although Radulph is trying to show himself as a boss, he does not rank himself as a bandit, because he came here only because of dept. So to keep the gang, he has to act not by his nature.

 **Relationships**

His subordinates treat their boss with respect. He loves his family. Depends on Sporch. Radulph lined up partnerships with Sonic.

* * *

 **34\. Rihard Valenskott**

 **Rihard Valenskott** (rus. Рихард Валенскотт) - a doctor-geneticist, who was in charge of the laboratory, where experiments were conducted on mobians.

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 55 years

 **Height:** 183 cm

 **Weight:** 91 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Valenskott was a quite fat old man. He wore glasses.

 **History**

Rihard did not figure much where. He showed up when Fils chastised the test subjects from chamber 14 for trying to escape. He was dumbfounded by the riot, which reduced the lab's work to nothing. Rihard taught a threat from Alex the Fox, who decided to kill him later. After about him nothing was heard. Once he drove on business to the GUN Staff, where Alex had overtaken him.

 **Personality**

Rihard was very tactful for the doctor. Although the breakdown of his project had greatly affected him, since he became melancholy even for his death.

* * *

 **35\. Rouge the Bat**

 **Rouge the Bat** (rus. летучая мышь Руж) – a famous treasure hunter. She is a government spy of the United Federation and an undercover agent in the GUN. The partner of Shadow the Hedgehog.

 **Species:** Bat

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 19 years

 **Height:** 107 cm

 **Weight:** Not mentioned

 **First appearance:** Sonic Adventure 2

 **Appearance**

Rouge has white fur on the head, when the rest of the body is peach-colored. Eyes are turquoise. Has purple wings. Has an elegant figure.

 **History**

Rouge's past is little known, but she became a treasure hunter because of her addiction to jewelry. Also, she did not disclose how she contacted the GUN organization and became a government spy.

Once she was tasked to disclose the project _Shadow_ 50 years old, for which she had lost her confidence to Eggman. At the same time, she tried to steal the Master Emerald, but met resistance from this guardian Knuckles the Echidna. After this, the race for the collection of its fragments began. At the next encounter with Knuckles, Rouge was in trouble, but he saved her, which was why she had to give everything she had extracted to her. She was also in danger on Prison Island, when she, along with Shadow and Eggman, came here for the Chaos Emeralds. Here, Shadow managed to save Rouge before the explosion of the island. She helped in preventing a catastrophe, in which the space colony Ark could fall on the planet.

Soon Rouge penetrated into Eggman's base to find out about his secrets. But there she discovered Shadow in a capsule and robot E-123 Omega, who was guarding him. This embarrassed her: was Shadow a robot? She wants to help him figure it out. Participates in the resistance to monsters from the Black Comet, after which Shadow joined the GUN.

At present, Rouge are still working in GUN as an agent. During the assignment on presence at one reception she got acquainted with Ilusive, after which she was instructed to follow. He managed to expose, and then - to kidnap her. She learned that Ilusive had acted in a pair with his counterpart, but Lorentz - the second of them - did not seem to share the opinion of that and decided to get her out. Upon her return to GUN, the major dismissed Rouge from the service because of the failure of the mission and due to the fact that he had been involved in the releasing of don Aventurosi Jordano Sporch, an early detainee. Lorentz decided to help her to recover and offered help in capturing Sporch. For this they had to fly to Soleanna. With the help of local dissatisfied with the freedom of the Don and the slaves-mobians, they managed to detain Sporch. Rouge was recovered in the GUN, but Lorenz was temporarily put behind bars. He asked her not to be sad about this. When she came to visit him, she discovered that he had fled.

 **Personality**

She is ambitious, cunning, independent treasure hunter. Often states that she wants to take possession of all the jewels of the world. Initially, it may seem that Rouge thinks only of himself and of his interests, but in fact he feels compassion. Rouge has conscience and gratitude. As service GUN, the feeling that she is serving in the GUN only because of coercion is calmed down in her.

 **Powers and abilities**

By strength Rouge can fully compete with Knuckles, but in her case takes the strength of her legs. Very adroit in using certain fighting techniques. Has a skillful spy skills, using both hacking abilities and secrecy, and his charm to discourage the victim for the subsequent mastery of his trust. She is able to fly, and also has a sharp hearing, is inherent in bats.

 **Weaknesses**

From the outside, it may seem that Rouge acts on his wave, guided only by his convictions, but behind the armor of independence the same sincere girl lies.

 **Relationships**

Rouge behaves coquettishly with surrounding. Her partner Shadow is her best friend, whom, oddly enough, she can think beyond herself. She supports him in every possible way and wants to help find out everything about him. Although she has not yet confessed to him, Rouge is ready to stay with him forever. On the other hand, there is Knuckles the Echidna, who is her rival in some acts. She likes to pin up the one knowing how much that hot-tempered and vulnerable. But Rouge appreciates how he can empathize with her. Rouge became friends with Lorentz, who helped her to recover.

* * *

 **36\. Sapphire Aster**

 **Sapphire Aster** (rus. Сапфир Астер) – one of the Metarex's general.

 **Species:** Unknown

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** Unknown

 **Height:** 123 cm

 **Weight:** 130 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Aster is dressed in black with a dark turquoise iridescent armor with glowing gutters. Has two azure cutouts for the eyes. Has two green stones with a gold edging, sometimes wearing a black cloak.

 **History**

Sapphire Aster is one of the Metarex's generals. She participated in the attack on the Annihilator, in which the engine bay of the whole ship was disabled. She supports the plan of her master, Dark Oak, to grow a large tree, although the scope of this project surprises her.

 **Personality**

Aster does not differ much from other generals, but only aims at revenge against Naeris and Krosus. Judging by her crumble in some issues, she is not fully aware of the true motives of her colleagues.

 **Powers and abilities**

Aster uses a long and graceful two-handed sword in battle. She is able to control a space fighter.

 **Relationships**

Aster treats with hatred to the naerissians and krosusians.

* * *

 **37\. Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **Shadow the Hedgehog** (rus. еж Шедоу) – the ultimate life form, created by Professor Gerald Robotnik on the Space Colony Ark. He is hybrid of hedgehog and alien from Black Arms because of using the Black Doom's DNA. Collaborates with GUN on a pair with Rouge the Bat. He is the eternal rival of Sonic the Hedgehog.

 **Species:** Hybrid of Hedgehog and Black Arms alien

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 50+ years

 **Height:** 100 cm

 **Weight:** 35 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Adventure 2

 **Appearance**

Shadow has a black fur with a white fluff on his chest. Black curved spines on the back and on the head with red stripes. Has red tracings around the eyes. Has red eyes. He wears energy rings on his wrists and legs, which restrain the forces of Shadow, and jet shoes.

 **History**

Perhaps there are still undisclosed facts about the project _Shadow_ , whose result was this hedgehog. The project itself involved the search for ways to achieve immortality for humanity. Before Shadow there were several prototypes, including Biolizard, but for the first the blood of the leader Black Arms Black Doom was used, who asked for seven Chaos Emeralds in return. After his awakening, Shadow became friends with Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik. It was she who asked to protect the inhabitants of the planet, but she herself was not able to enter. Soon GUN soldiers, who had decided to cover up the project showed up in the colony. Before dying from those, Maria threw Shadow in a capsule on the planet. Finding him there, the GUN passed him to the imprisoned in Prison Island Gerald for revision, and then loaded into a cryogenic capsule.

After 50 years, Shadow was awakened by Dr. Eggman, who wanted to use his grandfather's creation. The hedgehog, embittered by a world that had so cruelly treated Gerald and Maria, decided to take revenge on it by taking the doctor's side to help launch the Eclipse Cannon. At this time, he not once crossed Sonic the Hedgehog, which was tangled under his feet. As it turned out, Shadow was moving the false memories that Gerald had laid as revenge for betraying him. But gradually he began to remember Maria, and Amy helped recall her request for the salvation of the world. When a sewn-in program was launched at the colony Ark, which was supposed to drop it onto the planet, Shadow decided to prevent it. To do this, he teamed up with Sonic. On a couple figured out with the sharpened here Biolizard. To return the colony to its former orbit, they used Chaos Control, after which the exhausted Shadow fell to the planet.

After that incident, Shadow was believed to have died. But Rouge soon discovered that Dr. Eggman had established the production of androids of that, and the original was found and was then contained here. Shadow's recovery earned amnesia about previous events. In the process of adventure, he often ran into androids, and then wondered who he was then, if Shadow died after the victory over Biolizard. Shadow was helped by Rouge in his resistance to Eggman.

He was the key figure in repelling the invasion of the monsters of the Black Comet, which returned 50 years later. Black Doom said that he was a blood donor for the hedgehog. Pressing that people had betrayed Gerald and Maria, he suggested Shadow to take his side. Learning from the message of the professor that Shadow and Eclipse Cannon had been created to save the planet from the Black Comet, the hedgehog finally rebelled against the Black Doom and overcame him, and destroyed the comet. Further on, Shadow was little heard, except that he was offered cooperation with GUN.

Soon it turned out that Shadow was staying in the colony of Ark. One day an Eggman's robot came to the colony, with whom he arranged a scuffle, but the first fled. Shadow followed him to Central City, where he continued the battle with Sonic and Knuckles. The latter soon began to pester him with questions about him, to which he expressed indifference.

 **Personality**

Shadow is too ambitious, considering himself to the highest form of life. A silent loner who does not want to reckon with anyone. Very stubborn and arrogant, and also rude. Do not throw a threat in vain. He likes to demonstrate his superiority. Not very interested in the opinions of others on his account. Although originally Shadow was not so embittered. Perhaps, numerous amnesia distorted his mind. Throughout the time, Shadow often wondered for what purpose he had been created and what he should strive for. If he is considered a hero, then he is a hero in his own way, although in very dangerous situations he is ready to help his rival Sonic.

 **Powers and abilities**

Shadow has many identical abilities with Sonic. Jet shoes help him to achieve that in speed. Together with this he can handle the Chaos energy, obtained from emeralds. Uses Chaos Control to move to distances and stop time and Chaos Arrows for long-range attacks and many other abilities. Recently demonstrated the new ability Chaos Rift, creating a spatial distortion. Virtually possesses immortality because of the blood of the Black Doom. Shadow also knows how to handle cold and firearms and manage vehicles. Can enter the super form using the Chaos Emeralds.

 **Weaknesses**

Due to amnesia and other factors, Shadow breaks the dilemma about his destiny. For a huge mountain of selfishness, he can still have compassion, which can only be shared with an insignificant number of people.

 **Relationships**

Because of his arrogance, Shadow does not get along with others and tries to stay away from them. Sonic considers Sonic his fake, constantly competing with him. Only Rouge is capable of accessing him. Even trying to adhere to the framework of a strict partnership, he will not allow her to experience any kind of ailment. Shadow will try to follow the path of the defender of the world, as instructed by Gerald and Maria, his best friend, whose memory he will honor.

* * *

 **38\. Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog** (rus. еж Соник) – the main protagonist of history. Known throughout the world as a hero fighting for justice and saving the world from the hands of Dr. Eggman and other enemies. Together with his friends he experienced many adventures.

 **Species:** Hedgehog

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 16 years

 **Height:** 105 cm

 **Weight:** 38 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)

 **Appearance**

Sonic has a blue fur and peach-colored hands and belly. Has green eyes. Has six spines on the head and two on the back.

 **History**

A whole book can be devoted to all the experienced adventures by Sonic. He has for a long time been destroying Dr. Eggman's never-ending plans to conquer the world. His heroism, he drew the attention of others who agreed to help him, after which they became inseparable friends, as was the case with Tails the Fox - his best friend. Soon he met with Knuckles the Echidna, to whom Sonic had helped restore the Master Emerald, had stolen by Eggman, as well as with Amy Rose the Hedgehog, who had been rescued from Metal Sonic.

Soon Sonic contacted the world of people living far from his islands on the mainland. Unbeknowned by the early world, he and his friends liked him, but here he was not allowed to relax, Dr. Eggman, who decided to start terrorizing this world too.

Of the particularly high-profile events associated with Sonic and his friends to stay here were the pacification of the ancient god of destruction of echidna Chaos, who practically smashed the Station Square, saving the planet from the falling colony Ark and the attack of the aliens from the Black Comet. With his courage, Sonic became a worldwide idol.

Over the next one year, Sonic rested and traveled with Tails around the world, as Eggman was not heard. Once they received an invitation from Amy for her birthday, so Sonic and Tails moved to Central City, where she now lives.

Upon arrival, Sonic learned that Cream had been kidnapped by bandits. He could find a lair of those, but received a warm welcome from their boss Radulph the Wolf. Soon accepted an offer from Amy to meet. She was offended by his answer about staying with her, after which Amy left. At this time Sonic was given a message from a certain Ursula about a meeting at the construction site. She had prepared a trap for Sonic, in which she hung a suspicion on the communion of the accident with Parliament's chairman William Jones. Soon Sonic was detained by the police and after the trial was temporarily sent to prison, where training with Radulph, who also had got here. Ursula was a big threat, so they decided to deal with her as quickly as possible. During a commotion in prison, Sonic managed to escape from prison. In the city, he crossed with Knuckles, after which the Eggman's robot attacked them. Together with the one who came to Shadow's help, they dealth with him. After the restoration of order in the city, Sonic began to look for Amy, who had not been seen for a long time, as everyone began to worry about her.

 **Personality**

Sonic is extremely impatient and careless, can easily rush into battle without hesitation. He also has an inexhaustible supply of energy and optimism, which he spends on his adventures, without which he is no longer represent his life. Sonic likes to compete with those who challenged him in anything, but he never leave opponents far behind. Even so, Sonic always keeps his word and will never betray, and when someone was in danger, he is sure to come to the rescue. His courage and rejection can ignite the hearts of those around him, encouraging them to believe in him or go along with him.

 **Powers and abilities**

Sonic is extremely resistant, despite his physique. But the most important and recognized ability, without which it is impossible to imagine Sonic is his %Spin dash% and supersonic speed in excess of one Mach, and extraordinary agility comparable to the wind flow. He knows how to deal with the Chaos Emeralds, being charged from them by force until becoming a super form.

 **Weaknesses**

Sonic does not stand out with good manners and courtesy. He can bring himself to this that he will do something on their own, but only if it is not put to rest the opinions and actions of his friends. Sonic is living in freedom a long time, so Sonic prefers liberty in action.

 **Relationships**

For all experienced adventure Sonic made many motley friends from Tails the Fox, which became for him a younger brother, which help him in every way, to Shadow the Hedgehog - impenetrable opponent having radically different points of view on what is happening. Skirmishes can occur with Knuckles the Echidna, but usually they are not very serious. Rather, they have competitive character. About Sonic's attitude towards Amy Rose the Hedgehog no definite view. Basically he avoids her because her meticulous and quick temper, but it can be noticed that Sonic appreciate her concern, though he does not disclose it at her. He himself is very friendly and will not leave anyone in need of trouble.

* * *

 **39\. Terok**

 **Terok** (Rus. Терок) - a member of the research group for studying the culture of Metarex. He traveled in the company of Venom the Hedgehog and Azalia the Seedrian.

 **Species:** Not mentioned (alien)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 20 years

 **Height:** 100 cm

 **Weight:** 30 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Terok, like representatives of his species, have an unnatural physique with respect to humanoids. His back was slightly extended forward, and on his head four protuberances protrude. He walks in a thick beige overall.

 **History**

Terok met Venom when he and his partner had come to help to the showdown with Metarex. Learning that new friends were closely related to these robots, he asked for help on some issues. Terok accompanied those to the familiar seedrians on the planet Krosus. He also decided to make a company to Venom in flight to Green Gate, where he first heard about an underground fortress with a certain Equilibrium. Upon returning to Krosus, Terok decided to save the seedrian from the attacks of the Metarex. After about him a little that is audible.

 **Personality**

Terok is a typical naturalist. He loves new discoveries.

* * *

 **40\. Tikal the Echidna**

 **Tikal the Echidna** (rus. ехидна Тикал) – a guard of the Master Emerald from the clan Knuckles. The daughter of the leader Pachacamac and the ancestor of Knuckles the Echidna. Stoped the destruction of the world, sealed the ancient god of destruction Chaos back to the Master Emerald.

 **Species:** Echidna

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 4000+ years (14 years physically)

 **Height:** 95 cm

 **Weight:** Not mentioned

 **First appearance:** Sonic Adventure

 **Appearance**

Tikal has light orange fur. On the head are long spines with white bandages. Has blue eyes. She wears a gold tiara and a necklace with blue stones, as well as a traditional for the tribe dress. On the wrists are blue bracelets. On her feet are white sandals.

 **History**

Tikal loved to spend her time at the Master Emerald, along with the local creatures - chao. She looked into her grandmother's mantra about the Chaos Emeralds, thus managed to establish contact with the water keeper of this place. At this time, relationships between clans of echidnas was escalating, and Tikal begging her father Pachacamac does not apply nothing aggressive. But the ambitions of the leader prevailed, commanded to pick to Master Emerald to use its strength. Tikal tried to provide resistance to the warriors, but to no avail. They did not even pay attention to her. The water defender was angry with such recklessness and freed himself in the form of Perfect Chaos. He furiously began to destroy the villages of echidnas. Tikal, in order to stop Chaos, read out a grandmother's mantra, turning to that. She managed to pacify the monster, sealing him in the Master Emerald, but for this he had to seal herself with him.

After several millennia, they were disturbed by Dr. Eggman. He learned about the ancient deity of the destruction Chaos and decided to enslave him for his evil purposes. Tikal was released as an energy ball. Finding heroes in the person of Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna and others, she decided to help them bring Chaos back. When the latter managed to get to the seventh Chaos Emerald, he turned to his perfect form, after which he carried destruction in the city of Station Square. Sonic managed to overcome him, and Tikal could tame him, saying that the chao then did not threaten anything, after which they disappeared.

Soon, when Knuckles lifted her bracelets to the Master Emerald, a reaction occurred between them, after which her voice was heard from them.

 **Personality**

Tikal is sane and kind-hearted, as her grandmother taught her. Opponent of cruelty. She is convinced that conflicts must be resolved peacefully. Tikal is ready to maintain peace in harmony and for this sake go on self-sacrifice.

 **Powers and abilities**

Tikal has the knowledge of Chaos Power, creating a dialogue with the Master Emerald through Grandma's mantra. She also has the ability to sorcery, with the help of which can float in the air, teleport and turn into a ball of energy. She able to release energy in the form of lightning and flashes of light, and also to enter into a trance.

 **Relationships**

In general, Tikal is proud of her clan. She had strained relations with her father, as they had different views about relationships with other clans and the using of Chaos Emeralds. She respected her grandmother. Tikal managed to establish mutual contact with Chaos, convincing that she did not wish evil to him or his Chao.

* * *

 **41\. Ursula**

 **Ursula** (rus. Урсула) - a graduate of the University of Central City. An intriguer who had planned to destabilize the United Federation and set it against mobians.

 **Species:** Not mentioned

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** Not mentioned

 **Height:** 100 cm

 **Weight:** Not mentioned

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Ursula had a dull orange fur. Spines to the shoulders, two at the face were combed in one side. Had purple eyes. She was mostly with glasses. Dressed in a businesslike way. Wore Tikal's bracelets.

 **History**

Due to her diligence for learning and creativity, Ursula managed to graduate from the University of Central City in just six months. She conceived a plan for breaking up the society in the United Federation, for which she lured the greater part of the Radulph's gang, and made Radulph her running errands, and then put Sonic on, imprisoned him for attempting the chairman of Parliament William Jones. She managed to break into the Parliament after the demonstrated cooperation to suppress the activities groups of Radulph and Aventurosi. Deciding to move forward, Ursula bribed the advisors, after which she managed to become chairman. She immediately arrested Radulph, but said to people that she would rid the city of criminals. Soon Ursula declared war on mobian's nation, after which the city started riots. At this time, she sent GUN troops to patrol Prison Island, where planted under arrest under the supervision of her Radulph's gang. After that Ursula was beaten by Katherine the Hedgehog, and after detained by Lucinda's detachment. During her interrogation, Ursula told only that it was only a matter of revenge. So she did not reveal anything about herself, although after that she was left alone with Knuckles, who asked to ask Ursula. So she apologized to him, that she had stolen Tikal's bracelets, and gave them to him. After that, she managed to escape from the police station, freeing herself from echidna. Upon returning home to her rented apartment, Ursula discovered that a stranger, suspiciously like Sonic, had already reached her Chaos Emerald. When trying to shoot, he was seized by him, and then strangled.

 **Personality**

Tactful and self-confident girl. Ursula had his office in one of the skyscrapers in the center. Everything to which she touches was given to her in knowledge very easily. An avid and ambitious venturer who did not see a barrier before her.

 **Powers and abilities**

Ursula could use their creativity to turn the tide in their favor. She learnt style of unarmed combat. With Tikal's bracelets she could magnetize iron.

 **Relationships**

Ursula was represented as a loner, but she skillfully used her charisma to achieve goals. All of her relationships could be just artfully played.

* * *

 **42\. Venom the Hedgehog**

 **Venom the Hedgehog** (rus. еж Веном) – a keeper of Equilibrium and seedrian's %Great warrior%. He stayed on the ship-colony. Could survive the attack of Metarex. At the moment, Venom did not decide on which side he was on: on the side of Metarex or the army of resistance to those.

 **Species:** Hedgehog

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** Not mentioned

 **Height:** 105 cm

 **Weight:** 37 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Venom has a purple fur with a white fluff on the belly and around the edges of the face. There are three wrapped long thorns behind and two hanging from the forehead on the head. Has robotic shoulders and hands.

 **History**

Venom was transported on the ship-colony of the seedrian in order that he would found an artifact belonging to him. During the attack of Metarex, he managed to save Azalia the Seedrian, after which he was saved by her. Both stayed for less than a year on a provincial planet, but he himself was still in hibernation all this time. During the abduction Azalia learned about the returning of the Metarex. Soon Krosus they met with local seedrian colonists on the planet. Referring to the fact that Venom had heard in hibernation someone's voice calling home, he decided to fly to Green Gate. There, discovering the hidden ruins, Venom found a sword and the Equilibrium, whose keeper he was. Projections stated that he was the future savior of the world. Upon their return to Krosus, Venom and Azalia entered the battle with the Metarex, who besieged the planet, after which the first was stunned by the blockage. Venom was at the base of those where one of their generals, Black Narcissus, urged him to join them, as they were taking revenge for seedrian. Further, he was seen in a settlement on Krosus, where he tried to sideline seedrian to fly off the planet.

 **Personality**

Venom has earned amnesia, so you cannot say much about him. But the character descends for the quiet. Judging by the brawl with the offenders of Azalia, Venom is not so cold to others. Most of all he is faithful to his discretion. Valiant warrior, quite capable of dipping into the battle with his head.

 **Powers and abilities**

Venom skillfully possesses the skill of fencing with his sword, and also possesses remarkable agility. Very hardy. Can charge by force from Equilibrium.

 **Weaknesses**

Since Venom's personality is distorted from amnesia, he is not yet aware of the world. Because of this, he is very trusting.

 **Relationships**

Having found out that Azalia is a sister in misfortune, Venom will keep close to her. Refers to the Metarex with contempt, but is already confused in their beliefs after the news that those are seedrian. In any case, Venom will treat the Metarex with caution.

* * *

 **43\. Willam Jones**

 **Willam Jones** (rus. Уильям Джонс) – a chairman of the Parliament of the United Federation.

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 44 years

 **Height:** 187 cm

 **Weight:** 73 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

A tall man. Has short haircut. Businesslike appearance, which is appropriate for people of such a position.

 **History**

William was the chairman of the Parliament. Seeing the leadership potential of the activist Ursula, he offered her cooperation. During a joint trip on a limousine, the bodyguard suddenly knocked him out. William was at the construction site. Soon Sonic came here, after which Ursula demanded to release him or the royal Ambassador Kerrezar. The hedgehog decided to save the Ambassador first, after which William was thrown down. At the moment he is hospitalized in serious condition.

* * *

 **44\. Zeras the Maikong**

 **Zeras the Maikong** (rus. майконг Зерас) - the test subject in the laboratory of Rihard Walenskott. The owner of the gene %Angel%. Friend of Alex the Fox.

 **Species:** Maikong (Crab-eating fox)

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age:** Not mentioned

 **Height:** 103 cm

 **Weight:** 35 kg

 **First appearance:** Sonic Equilibrium

 **Appearance**

Zeras has a grayish fur. Has golden eyes.

 **History**

Zeras stayed in the laboratory from early childhood, like Alex the Fox. With her, he met at one break. He promised Alex that they would get out together. Then he had a conflict with Netan, but she stood up for him. Soon she was placed in his chamber 14, where they were then together. He and his friends made an unsuccessful escape. Perhaps it was because of _Angel_ gene had found in him, thanks to which wings grew inside him. As he stayed here, his indifference to Alex grew. On the day of the mutiny in the laboratory Zeras decided to escape, but crossed with Netan. Seeing Alex's falling from the helicopter, he rushed to her, releasing his wings. He got bullet wounds, which caused him to fall to the ground, but managed to soften the falling of Alex.

 **Personality**

Zeras has a character which is not characteristic of prisoners. Friendly and sensitive. He managed to keep his naivety to the end, that he could get out of here. He has already forgotten what the outside world looks like, and then he dreams of seeing it again.

 **Powers and abilities**

Zeras has the _Angel's_ gene, thanks to which he grows wings, similar to avian.

 **Relationships**

To Zeras are treated like the leader of the group, thanks to his perseverance. He loves Alex, wishing to shield her from any dangers. He has quarreled with Netan.


	92. Encyclopedia of groups

**1\. Guardian Units of Nations**

Guardian Units of Nations (rus. Оборонные Подразделения Наций) or GUN – an organization which is the military pillar of the United Federation. It has elite soldiers and large units of machines, including robots, fighters and land units. Fulfills the orders of the President of the Federation, but the final decision on the issue is made by the GUN Commander. As a consequence, it may seem that this organization has become completely independent. But the permanent goal for her remains to ensure the safety of the planet and its inhabitants from emerging threats.

 **History**

It is impossible to track when and what prompted the creation of the GUN. They were responsible for curtailing the project "Shadow" on the space colony Ark and the detention of Professor Gerald Robotnik 50 years ago, as the government had considered their research unsafe for the planet's inhabitants. The doctor himself was forced to finish his creation of the ultimate life form in their prison, which was on Prison Island.

GUN was activated 50 years later, when Sonic came to the Federation with his friends. Their behavior caused them anxiety. Although they managed to recruit one of his company - Rouge the Bat, which became a valuable partner for them. In parallel, the GUN conducted military operations against Dr. Eggman, who was not afraid to challenge them. They were so impressed with the technical skill that their engineers decided to study the technology of the doctor, after which they were able to produce their robots, which were powered by Chaos Drives - Gerald's achievements.

The GUN participated in the evacuation of residents of the Station Square, while conducting an attack on the Perfect Chaos, which had destroyed the city. Soon they detained Sonic on suspicion of stealing the Chaos Emerald from the exhibition. At this time in Prison Island, Eggman abducted the project %Shadow%, which was a black Shadow the Hedgehog. The prison itself would soon be destroyed when the doctor came for the Chaos Emeralds. Then GUN considers the threat of both the doctor, Shadow, had gone out of their control, and the company Sonic, who had resisted arrest. But after preventing those catastrophes associated with the fall of the colony Ark, the GUN softened the presentation to those.

Under the leadership of the Commander, the organization GUN was mobilized in the attack of the army Black Doom. A bitter war was fought with varying success, during which time they evacuated both the President from the White House and residents of many cities. They also did not let Eggman out of sight, leading him to hunt too. Soon GUN found out that Gerald had created Shadow and the Eclipse Cannon in order to destroy the Black Comet and Black Doom. After the defeat of Black Arms GUN filed charges against the professor, and Shadow offered cooperation.

At the moment, the GUN organization is pursuing a policy of recruitment of mobian contract servicemen. Now it is headed by Commander Feldran. Еhe reasons for leaving the previous one are uncovered.

 **Significant places:**

 **GUN Fortress:** the general headquarters of the organization, where the main combat units are stationed and the main plant for the production of equipment is located. The Commander issues instructions from here. There are also mother computers, which are controlling the robots of the organization and who coordinate the actions of the army.

 **GUN headquarters:** in each city of the United Federation there are branches of the organization for operational control and convenience of deployment of forces. The head office is located in the capital Central City

 **Prison Island:** an impregnable prison on a remote island. Here they kept Gerald Robotnik and kept the project %Shadow%. It was destroyed by Dr. Eggman, and then turned into a dump of toxic waste.

 **Key persons:** GUN Commander (different-eyed), Commander Feldran, Dr. Edward Greyford, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog, robot E-123 Omega, Alex Prower the Fox, Katherine the Hedgehog, Jess the Hamster, Greg the Ferret.

* * *

 **2\. The Radulph's gang**

 **The Radulph's gang** (rus. банда Радульфа) - a gang of bandits operating in the Central City. Are engaged mainly in looting. Their boss is Radulph the Wolf. Mostly consists of mobians.

 **History**

In recent times, the gang of Radulph became much more active. They are responsible for the kidnapping of Cream. These, like many other orders, were given to them by don of Aventurosi Jordano Sporch, who also gathered the guys for Radulph. After a while, Ursula, using her influence and strength, could win over most of them, after which they began to work for her. As they say, because Radulph was afraid to go to heavy prey. Responsible for setting up a trap for GUN outbreak to Prison Island.

 **Key persons:** Radulph the Wolf, Jerry the Rabbit, Ilusive the Hedgehog, Lorentz the Hedgehog.

* * *

 **3\. The "Aventurosi" family**

 **The "Aventurosi" family** (rus. семья Авентуроси) - a mafia group that operate in Central City. Its goals are not particularly clear, but its affairs have a terrorist bias. The family is run by don Jordano Sporch.

 **History**

Recently, Aventurosi has become much more active. Its members commit looting and even capture entire office buildings. Their impunity could be attributed to the fact that law enforcement forces could not have jurisdiction over the family from Soleanna - a completely different state. They were able to conduct an impeccable rescue of their don from the GUN headquarters, when he had been detained during the operation. After that, Sporch decides to quit his business here and return to Soleanna. But even there he will be waiting for a trap in the form of an unorganized arrest in the person of Agent Rouge.

 **Key persons:** don Jordano Sporch.

* * *

 **4\. The Metarex**

 **The Metarex** (rus. Метарексы) – an army of biorobots, marauding through the galaxy. Their leader is Dark Oak. Together with the five commanders, he set the goal of capturing the Planets Eggs for his own plans.

 **History**

Little is known about the Metarex, but the nearby galaxies already point on their teeth. They were involved in the attack on the ship-colony of seedrians, the devastation of the planets Green Gate, Cascade and many others.

In recent times, they have become more active in manifesting their aggression. For example, the siege of Krosus. In response, the resistance forces collected to repel their marauding, conducted an attack on their base - the iron planet, destroying it. Dark Oak's army was unable to save it, nor to destroy weapons, with the help of what it was done – the Annihilator. But the Metarex do not dare to dwell on this: one of the generals Yellow Zelkova conducted a suicidal siege of the planet Naeris, at which he could extract the Planet Egg from it. With their help, Dark Oak is preparing something serious.

 **Key persons:** leader Dark Oak, commander Red Pine, commander Black Narcissus, commander Pale Bayleaf, commander Yellow Zelkova, commander Sapphire Aster, Amber Lance.


	93. Encyclopedia of artefacts and powers

**1\. Artefacts**

 **1.1. The Chaos Emeralds**

 **The Chaos Emeralds** (rus. Изумруды Хаоса) – seven mystic emeralds of different colors, which are immeasurable sources of power due to positive and negative energy. They are made up of legends both on the Sonic's planet and beyond, but their essence and origin have not been brought out by anyone. Throughout history, there have been welcome artifacts for the sake of which even whole wars have unfolded. Can act as a powerful battery for technics and as a source of energy for living beings, allowing to use the Chaos Power or enter in a super form, having all seven emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds obey Master Emerald, through which can defuse them. Also they can be discharged for a while from exhaustion. In ancient times, they were guarded by Chaos. Some managed to create artificial emeralds on their basis, but it was very far from the original.

* * *

 **1.2. Equilibrium**

 **Equilibrium** (Rus. Эквилибриум) – a black emerald, stored in an underground temple on the planet Green Gate. Apparently, its story is the same as that of the Master Emerald of echidnas, since it also had custodians, the current of whom is Venom the Hedgehog. Its origin and essence is not established, but, like the Chaos Emeralds, it is also a source of energy.

* * *

 **1.3. The Master Emerald**

 **The Master Emerald** (rus. Мастер Изумруд) – a large green emerald, which is an ancient relic of echidnas. It is located on a stone altar on Angel Island, supporting it on the fly. It is guarded by the guard of the emerald, whose role at the moment is played by the last echidna Knuckles. According to the legends, Master Emerald was sent down by the gods to control the Chaos Emeralds. He was under the auspices of the Knuckles clan until their chief Pachacamac desired his force to wage war four millennia ago. Then the enraged keeper of this altar Chaos destroyed their villages and raised an impressive part of the earth to heaven. To save the world from destruction, guard Tikal imprisoned himself with the monster in the emerald. The Master Emerald can be discharged and broken into pieces, which makes Angel Island fall to the ground.

The Master Emerald became the goal of Dr. Eggman. Once he managed to free Chaos, after which it flew to pieces. The present guard of the emerald Knuckles began to collect it back. The Master Emerald can act as a retransmitter for transferring due to its energy.

* * *

 **2\. Remarkable ability and powers**

 **2.1. Chaos power**

 **Chaos power** (rus. сила Хаоса) – the giver by the Chaos Emeralds power energizes and allows the user to use the mystical abilities. The most famous of them:

 **Super transformation:** it allows the user to turn into a super form, in which he gets super abilities and is charged with tremendous energy. It needs all seven Chaos Emeralds to use that.

 **Chaos Control:** it allows the user to stop the time around him and move in space as well as in time. The latter requires the presence of two Chaos Emeralds, when for other purposes you can do one.

 **Chaos Spear:** it allows the user to release energy zippers. Favorite ability of Shadow the Hedgehog.

 **Chaos Blast:** it allows the user to release a huge force in the form of an energy wave.


	94. Encyclopedia of locations

**1\. Main planet (Earth)**

The planet, on which Sonic and his friends live, and where the majority of his adventures take place, has many names. Cozy and favorable for life. There are huge seas and oceans, on land extensive meadows, snowy mountains and dense forests spread out. It has recently become clear that this world, in which it was believed to live only anthropomorphic animals, including Sonic, is also inhabited by humans.

 **History**

Little is known about old times. Black Doom visited this planet 2000 years ago, having founded the temple complexes in the Glyphic Canyon.

* * *

 **1.1. Human's continents**

 **Human's continents** (rus. Материки людей) – in comparison with the world of Sonic, these lands with a much developed civilization: large cities, united in different states, high technologies, different rhythms of life. Usually it is called the Earth.

 **History**

People barely mention their past. It is known that the most intelligent scientists of the world, including Gerald Robotnik, built the Space Colony Ark for research on Earth's orbit for a long time. 50 years ago, the government decided to close this colony, believing that their research could harm humanity.

Soon this lands was visited by Sonic and his friends, after which unusual times came on her. Now every time she was threatened by Dr. Eggman, who was trying to take the world to his hands, but the blue hedgehog bravely fought with him, thereby protecting the local inhabitants. During one of their brawls, Chaos Control from emeralds was activated, after which part of the Sonic's world moved to here, including Angel Island. Soon the doctor unleashed the ancient god of echidnas Chaos, which terrorized the inhabitants and made destruction in the city of Station Square. Sonic managed to overcome that. Also, he managed to pair up with the creation of Gerald Shadow the Hedgehog to stop the falling of colony Ark to Earth, which the doctor wanted to use to capture the world. The most serious threat was the invasion of the army of the Black Doom, who arrived during the next rapprochement of his comet with the planet. After deterring those Sonic and his friends, as well as the military organization of the United Federation GUN, managed to drive out the invaders, the last blow which Shadow struck.

 **Significant places:**

 **1.1.1. United Federation**

 **United Federation** (rus. Соединенная Федерация) – the largest state, which has a federal structure of cities. The republic is headed by the President. Has the GUN organization - the largest military and law enforcement agency, designed to ensure the safety of residents as the Federation and the world at large.

Recently, the news boomed that Parliament's chairman William Jones was hospitalized in serious condition, after which activist Ursula was elected in his place. She, taking advantage of the privileges, declared war on mobians' nation, after which the wars of protests of the inhabitants went. Soon, Ursula was detained by a GUN special squad led by officer Lucinda.

 **Composition of the Federation:**

 **. Central City**

Central City (rus. Централ Сити) – the capital of the United Federation. City by the sea, which also has its own bay. Located on the hills, due to this is famous for sloping streets. In Central City there is:

The White House: the building of the President and administration of the United Federation.

GUN headquarters: the head branch of the organization. This is where most of the organization's management works, and recruits and contractors are recruited.

* * *

 **1.1.2. The Soleanna Kingdom**

 **The Soleanna Kingdom** (rus. Королевство Солеанна) - an independent state with a constitutional monarchy headed by a count. City on the water. Is a good resort. The Flame is honored in this kingdom. In Soleanna there are:

 **The Count's palace:** the residence of the ruler and his family.

 **New City:** the area in Soleanna, in contrast to the luxurious houses that in the court district, has a bunch of skyscrapers.

* * *

 **1.1.3. Valenskott's laboratory**

 **Valenskott's laboratory** (rus. лаборатория Валенскотта) - a network of secret laboratories which were under the auspices of GUN and where conducted experiments on mobians. It was located on a separate island.

* * *

 **1.1.4. Space Colony Ark**

 **Space Colony Ark** (rus. космическая колония Арк) – the orbital colony, in the development of which Professor Gerald Robotnik participated. It represents the 15-kilometer sphere of Bernal. Has a Eclipse Cannon developed by Professor, shooting a powerful laser by charging from the Chaos Emeralds. The location of the project %Shadow%, which was to create a ultimate life form. After a sudden completion, the colony remained empty. Due to the thirst for revenge, Gerald programmed that after the activation of the Eclipse Cannon the colony would descend from orbit and fall to the planet.

* * *

 **1.2. Mobians' Mainland**

The mainland and a group of islands where Sonic and his friends live. Wild lands with remains of ancient civilizations. Also, it adjoins the islands, which, together with the mainland, are surrounded by an endless ocean. There is a society of local inhabitants. Many times he was threatened by Dr. Eggman, who wants to get all the relics for his insane plans.

 **History**

Not much can be told about the Sonic's world, but its story has its legends. For a long time here echidnas lived - the oldest of the nations. But after the Crisis of the Chaos, which happened about four millennia ago, when the Knuckles clan had troubled the god of destruction, the echidas paid for their greed, after which they were rarely heard.

Soon local residents began to threaten by Dr. Eggman. And at this time there is a young Sonic the Hedgehog, who in the future will become the most famous hero.

* * *

 **2\. Out of planet**

 **2.1. Planet Green Gate**

 **Planet Green Gate** (rus. планета Грин Гейт) – the native planet of seedrians. It had dense vegetation, but was soon devastated by a prolonged galactic war. The seedrians held the onslaught on them until the last, until one of the advisers Earthia offered to leave the planet. This idea was not supported by all: another advisor Lucas and the other men decided to continue to defend themselves to the very end. Soon Lucas extracted the Egg of the planet to enhance his perfect form, but because of this, the vegetation on the planet finally died. In addition, the planet was hit by a nuclear strike from the departed colony of seedrians. At the moment, Green Gate is still in drought and devastation. Significant places:

 **Underground temple:** the hidden place where the relic the emerald Equilibrium was stored.

* * *

 **2.2. Planet Krosus**

 **Planet Krosus** (rus. планета Кросус) – a planet of krosusians, which are civilizationally advanced. Seedrian's allies to fight against the Metarex, but recently they began to dislike them. At the moment he is involved in the resistance to the returned Metarex. Recently, the latter hit the planet, but Krosus managed to survive.

* * *

 **2.3. Planet Naeris**

 **Planet Naeris** (rus. планета Наэрис) – a planet with an advanced space fleet. He is an ally of Krosus and seedrians in the fight against the Metarex. Defeated in the recent onslaught of the latter on the planet, in which she lost the Planet Egg. After that she began to dry up.


End file.
